Rebuilding Ourselves
by HelloBeautifulChild
Summary: After years of battle and brutality, the Golden Trio struggles in the rebirth of the Wizarding World. While the world celebrates, the trio sits in their dark flat struggling with the aftermath of the war and the toll it took on them.
1. Chapter 1: It's Over, It's Finally Over

**It's Over, It's Finally Over**

It was Tuesday, June 2, 1998 at 2PM. The sun was high in the sky, the June weather was sprinkling a pleasant mist of rain, and magical London was a buzz. However, in their flat, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley had no idea of that. Harry and Ron were sitting in their livingroom couch, not doing anything but staring at the empty fireplace in front of them. Every once and a while one of them would take a sip of their butterbeer. Other than that, they sat in their dark flat (thanks to magical blinds) and stared at nothing. It was one of those days, when something early on triggered something and they found they could do nothing.

It had been a month since Lord Voldemort had been defeated. Harry Potter and his friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, had managed to, with the help of their friends and family, end the Dark Lord's reign of terror. After being on the run for months and spending their entire Hogwarts career working for it, Lord Voldemort's downfall had come. It hadn't been easy, they'd been beaten, tortured, and all but killed. Their friends had sacrificed their lives and children of that generation were growing up with parents, without families. The damage done to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that taught them magic and brought them together, in the final battle was monumental and they were still working on repairs. The government that took too long to act was yet to be trusted but was still needed. The world was they knew it had collapsed, and the prophet and other media outlets were a constant buzz in the ears of anyone who had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. Especially the 'Golden Trio' as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now officially called.

Harry, for his part, had no idea what to do. He had applied to be an Auror, of course, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, current acting Minister of Magic, had replied instantaneously with his acceptance. Of course he had, who didn't want 'The Chosen One', 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', _Harry Potter_ on their side. Training didn't start until October, and until then he had nothing to do. He would get a job, or work on repairs for Hogwarts, but he couldn't. Anywhere he went out he was crowded, even more than before. It didn't help that months on the run and a life being hunted had strained his nerves, he felt light a rubber band ready to snap and he couldn't guarantee he wouldn't curse someone by accident at a job. The obvious plan B was to work on Hogwarts, but magical repair was not his strong suit and he would do nothing but provide a distraction to those actually able to work. Besides the fact that since he was 17 and now officially 'Lord Potter' meant he was constantly working at the Ministry in the Wizengamot. He didn't want to, but it was his job. Besides, he felt responsible for the mess that the Ministry and Wizarding World was in and knew it was his duty to help.

Beside Harry on the couch, Ron was in no better shape. He, too, had been accepted into the Auror program. In the meantime he worked for his older brother, George, at Weasley's Wizard Wheezeys. He had been sent home today after nearly cursing an 11 year old girl who wouldn't take no for an answer and then, once she realized who he was, started fangirling obnoxiously. He didn't know why she was surprised, people came into the shop all of the time looking for Golden Trio Member Ron Weasley and his now famous family. If anything, he usually enjoyed the attention he'd gotten since they had defeated Lord Voldemort but some people were downright obnoxious. He was high strung, angry, and exhausted. He still carried the guilt of leaving Harry and Hermione, of seeing Fred die, of not protecting his family. He was angered that, now that the battle was over, there was nothing he could do. He didn't have the money to influence the government like the Malfoys, he wasn't a Lord like Harry, and he wouldn't even work at the Ministry until nearly February.

Hermione walked in through the fireplace at half till 3, unsurprised when both Ron and Harry jumped and raised their wands at her, "What is your patronus and who taught it to you?" Ron asked, shooting the question out quickly.

"An otter," Hermione replied. "And Harry did, during our fifth year in DA when Umbridge was not teaching us a damn thing."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, nodding before sitting down to return to their previous staring. Hermione didn't mind, walking to the kitchen and getting a glass of water before returning to the living room and sitting in a large, plush couch seat they had received from George with a wink a week or two after the battle as a move in gift. Much like she had done all of those years ago, she settled in and opened up her book without saying a word. She put herself into the book and read, ignoring the real world. That seemed to be all she did lately, read. She'd read all of the books she had, go to the bookstore, buy some with the money she'd gotten from interviews and the like, and return back to their flat to read. Shortly after the battle she'd gone to Australia to revive her parents memories and return them home. What she had seen had been heartbreaking - they were happy. In their new lives they were more successful than they had been back home. They were happier together, perhaps because they didn't have a stress of a witch for a daughter. A witch of a daughter who kept coming home battered and bruised, with a teacher's note and no explanation. She'd realized then that the life she had created for them was perfect, and returned home with the understanding that she was ignorant to think that they could ever return. So, until September, she waited. She waited until school started up again, when she would return, disqualified from the Head Girl position she had vied for for years because she was a year older and battle tested, and finish her schooling alone. She didn't blame Harry and Ron for her upcoming year alone, but blamed herself. All of that life experience and she had no clue what she wanted to do with her life. No family, no life goals, and no longer eligible for the highest honor of schooling she slipped into books. Reading novels, textbooks, and journals to escape her reality. To ignore the nightmares and pretend that she wasn't always nervous, anxious, and scared. Some Gryffindor.

So, the Golden Trio languished in their collective bad mood. Doing nothing in their minimal three bedroom flat. They sat in the living room, a large-ish room that one entered through the front door or, more commonly, the floo connected fireplace angled to connect two walls, the glass doors to the porch, and the wall with the entrance on it. Through a moderately sized dining room there was the kitchen that, over a bar, could see the entire flat. There was a table in the dining room, but while it was large it only had three chairs and was not suitable for company. Down a hall behind the couches one would find their three bedrooms, Ron and Harry sharing the ones by the restroom and Hermione taking the master. Though barren, it was a beautiful flat that Harry had purchased and, on Ron and Hermione's insistence, took a small rent of 100 galleons a month for. Before they had moved in they, with the help of Ron's curse breaking brother Bill, had warded the flat. No one, except for close friends and family, knew where they lived or how to get there. Additionally, Ron's mother, Molly Weasley, was the secret keeper to the fidelius charm that kept all gawkers at bay. When they'd had their old Charms Professor over to check the protections, he had excitedly exclaimed that it was safer than even Hogwarts. Only then had they slept without taking turns to watch.

Despite their seclusion, bitterness, and unenthused attitude the Golden Trio remained, to the population of Wizarding Britain, fine and happy. In their interviews they modestly smiled over the downfall of Lord Voldemort. When they saw their friends they grinned and joked easily. At the required weekly Weasley dinners they clapped along at the overflowing wave of good news. All in all, the only place they were real was their home. Which may be why over the past week they'd been spending more and more time there, alone.

It wasn't until nearly 5 that Ginerva Weasley, known to most as Ginny or '[blank]'s little sister' as she had grown up with 6 older brothers, came in through the floo. She jumped with all three of the Trio jumped up and pointed their wands at her.

"What did Fred say to us before Fluer and Bill's wedding?" Harry asked, his voice strained and angry. As if he knew it wasn't Ginny and was angry that someone would impersonate her. He looked a force to be reckoned with, as did the others, and it was clear that if someone was in fact impersonating Ginny Weasley they would regret it soon.

"What?" Ginny asked, her hands up to show she was not a threat. No matter how many times she came over to this response, she would never get used to it. When she looked at the trio she saw her funny older brother, her lovable and kind bookworm friend, and the modest and loyal man she'd cared for her entire life. She didn't see this, broken down witches and wizards terrified in the aftermath of a lifetime of war.

"ANSWER HIS QUESTION!" Ron demanded, yelling and making her jump. His eyes were not those of the brother who had taught her to make her stuffed dolls dance when they were kids but those of a cold and determined man. A man ready and able to fight to the death with an instant of warning.

"Um, 'Morning?" She asked, not sure. She thought back, painfully remembering the brother she had lost. "Yes, he walked in and said 'Morning' before sipping his tea."

Ron and Hermione both looked to Harry before he nodded and they all lowered their wands. Ginny let out a sigh of relief before walking into the room. She looked around and frowned, walking to the glass door in front of the porch and opening the blinds to let the remaining light of day in. They groaned and glared, none of them wanting to face the day.

"Oh you're all bloody pathetic," Ginny said, standing with her hands on her hips. She was wearing baggy light blue jeans that were worn out and held up with a thick black belt. In opposition to the pants, she wore a tight fit red shirt with Hogwarts written on it. her shirt wasn't tucked in, but it came right to the hem of her jeans and gave the appearance that it did. On top of it all she wore a knit zipper-sweater that one could assume Mrs. Weasley made. Harry, upon first seeing her, also noted that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Harry, have you put on a pair of damn trowsers since you got back from the Witches Weekly photoshoot?"

Harry looked down at his legs and realized that he hadn't put pants on since his shower the morning before, which was the morning after the photoshoot. "What of it?" He asked defensively, "They're perfectly reasonable shorts!"

Hermione laughed lightly, and covered her grin with her hand. At the glare from Harry she explained, "I'm sorry Harry, but they have pictures of owls on them."

Harry looked indignant, "Well I don't see you complaining about Ron's ruddy Babbity Rabbity shorts!"

Ginny looked at Ron, wearing a pair of jeans, a Chudley Cannons shirt, and his smock from Wizards Wheezys. She grinned at his and Hermione's blush at Harry's instigation.

"Not fair Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "That's a low blow mate!"

"Oi nutsacks!" Ginny exclaimed, amazed at their ability to completely forget that she was there. War trained witches and wizards responsible for the downfall of Lord Voldemort after evading him and his total control for months and they never noticed when she was in the room! They all stopped their mild-mannered bickering and looked at her, for a moment looking normal and happy. Which made what she was about to say all the more unbelievable. "You're pathetic, the lot of you." At their affronted faces, she continued. "Don't try and deny it, you should be celebrating liberation and life more than any of these bloody wankers out there and you're moping like you've gotten the dementor's kiss! Ron, did you really almost curse a _little girl_ today because she was wrong over a _spell_?" Harry chuckled and she turned on him quickly, "And _you_. Saviour of the bloody wizarding world and you can't even get into your trainers?" He looked almost ashamed for a moment and before he could say anything, Ginny cut him off and finalized on Hermione. "I don't know what has gotten into you but Hermione after dinner last week George said _you_ bummed him out. The three of you, you should be out _celebrating_ and you're in here doing nothing."

There was silence in the room at first, Harry in his underwear, Ron in his smock, and Hermione still holding her book. All quiet under Ginny's glare and allowing her to feel relief that she had smacked them out of their stupor. That is, until Hermione broke out into tears and ran from the room.

"Good job Ginny," Ron snapped, angry at Ginny for making Hermione cry. "Making Hermione cry, really, bloody brilliant." He finished before following Hermione to her room.

Ginny glared, not sure what to say. She hadn't intended to make anyone cry, she just wanted them to snap out of it! They were all so _sad_ it was _depressing_. It killed her to see them like this, to see the toll it was taking on them when the rest of the world was celebrating their victory. She watched Ron leave and then Harry fall to his seat. He slouched in the chair and his vacant stare returned as he watched the empty fireplace. Ginny sighed, walked to sit next to him but not too close. She supposed it was because he'd already registered her, but he didn't even flinch when she sat down, not registering the movement in the slightest. It killed her to see him like this.

When he'd first broken up with her she hadn't been surprised, and though she'd argued with him about it she hadn't been dense enough to think it would work. Harry was a true Gryffindor, loyal to the core, and would never consider risking her life. Even though she was already at risk - a Weasley and younger sibling to known Potter friend Ron Weasley - Harry would never believe it was worth the risk he saw. She'd known he would succeed and when that happened she'd known he would return to her. That, despite her anger at being left behind and underestimated, was what had gotten her through her 6th year at Hogwarts. What she hadn't expected to get him back in this condition. Broken, tired, and scared beyond any expectations. He hadn't said a thing to her about their relationship, with the exception of one awkward conversation soon after the battle.

 _It was the afternoon on the day following the battle and Harry had been awoken by a nightmare and unable to return to sleep. Rather than wake up Ron and Hermione, who had already given up enough for him, he wandered out of the Gryffindor Boys Dorm and around the castle. He was aimlessly making his way to the Owlery, without realizing it, and that was where he found Ginny._

 _"Oh, hey," He'd said, putting his hands in his jeans and standing awkwardly._

 _Ginny looked up at him and gave a smile, standing and hugging him. "You did it," She said, grinning as she spoke. "You guys really did it."_

 _He gave a noncommittal shrug, already uncomfortable with the concept of taking the credit. "At such a price..."_

 _Ginny glared, "No, you're not punishing yourself anymore." She put her hands on her hips and Harry smiled, happy to see her again. She was the same. The same beautiful, strong, independant Ginny that he cared so much about. "What're you looking at me like that for?" Ginny asked, snapping him out of his stupor._

 _"Sorry," He said, his cheeks reddening slightly as he struggled for a proper explanation. "I, uh," He was too tired to come up with an excuse. He stood there for a moment, shifting slightly and not saying anything, before Ginny saved him._

 _"I know," She said, looking at him dead in the eye. "Me too, it's so great to see you Harry."_

 _"I was so worried about you and seeing you, healthy and-" Harry forced himself to not cry, not over something happy, not now. "You're still so beautiful."_

 _Ginny blushed under his gaze, stepping forward and standing close. At their heights, him not too much taller than her, their mouths were perfectly aligned. She kissed him so slightly and for a moment he didn't register it, standing shocked. That moment passed and he wrapped his arms around her and kept kissing. For that moment they were in their own little bubble, and even after everything, Ginny was still better and more addicting than firewhiskey._

 _After the kiss she blushed under his gaze yet again, but they didn't say a thing._

Oh how she wished she had said something more, and then maybe Harry wouldn't be like this. Maybe he wouldn't be staring vacantly into space, trapped within his own thoughts. Feeding on his own sadness in a downward spiral that she never could have predicted. How could she? He had his moments, and Harry could brood like no one, but how could she have anticipated such debilitating brooding? She wasn't even sure what to call it, but she knew something was going on and it killed her that she couldn't help. It killed her that since they had never truly spoken, she didn't even have the right to do anything. She wasn't anything to him, they weren't attached to each other. More than anything else that killed her inside.

It must have been nearly 20 minutes of his brooding and her staring, biting her lip as she thought and worried. "Harry," She finally spoke, slowly getting his attention. "Harry, can we talk?"

Harry read her for a moment before nodding, "'Course Gin." He said, sounding almost like himself for a moment. "What about?"

"Us," She replied, playing with her fingers as she spoke. She was nervous. Harry didn't seem like he was ready to talk about corn flakes, much less their relationship. Then he would snap back in the blink of an eye and she was again certain he could take down anything and anyone that came in his way.

Harry sighed, straightening up and thinking for a moment that seemed to last forever. He'd known this would come, he'd known the topic of 'us' would come up but he'd hoped to put it off. He didn't want to worry about it. Yes, there were his emotions, but he'd been so trapped within himself lately that he knew a talk like this would drain him. Still, with a glance at Ginny's nervous and eager face he knew they'd have to do it. "Okay," He decided, standing up and offering her his hand. "but let's go to my room, Ron'd just barge in here and apparently I need to put on some trousers."

Ginny giggled, which was much unlike her and not unnoticed by Ron and Hermione in the room by them, and took his hand before they headed to his room. She couldn't help it, she was excited and nervous all at once. This was it, she could tell. They were finally, finally getting back together. When she'd first gotten there, intent on talking to Harry, and found the trio moping in the darkness her heart had sank. They weren't going to discuss anyone or anything.

Now though, as she followed him to his room she knew that it was concrete. Good or bad, probably good, they were going to determine this now. No more crushing nights of waiting or pangs of jealously that were completely unfounded. He shut the door behind them and did a silencing spell without thinking. To Harry the definitions of 'safe' and 'private' would always be this extreme, and Ginny knew it. She frowned lightly at his room.

His room was the farthest down the hall and the closest to the bathroom. When you walked in to your right was his long and skinny closet, remains of hangers and clothes he never wore propped up inside of it. On the top shelf there was his broom and broom cleaning kit along with his potions cauldron from school, though she doubted he used it any more. Flush to the wall opposite the closet was a window charmed to be completely black no matter the time of day. That's where his bed was, a queen sized bed with a white fitted sheet, a large quilt Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had made him that had snitches all over it, and a pillow with no case. It was obviously not set, and it was clear he'd merely rolled out of it. By the right side of his bed was his trunk being used as a nightstand, she noted that on it was a bunch of auror scrolls and a stack of letters. She assumed that most were from fans but saw one with muggle formatting on it from the Dursleys. There were also a couple of glasses and a firewhiskey bottle that was half empty. Other than that, she noted as she sat on the edge of his bed, he didn't have any furniture. Books were in stacks across the room and most of his clothes were somewhere on the floor. In fact, he picked up a pair of jeans off of the floor as she sat.

When he put them on she determined that for his upcoming birthday she'd have to get him something for the room. It was barren and depressing, he hadn't a thing on the walls. A hamper, perhaps, would keep the clothes off of the floor at least. Maybe she could just get him a book on cleaning charms, or a shelf to put what appeared to be every school book he'd ever owned on rather than the floor. A desk? She didn't know how much those were, but her dad probably had one in the shed she could fix up.

Harry laughed as he joined her on the end of the bed, about a foot away. "You're turning into your mum."

"Am not!" She replied indignantly, glaring at him for the accusation. She loved her mum, her mum was a wonderful person, but seven kids plus Harry and Hermione and at times Luna had turned her just a tad crazy. Besides, she could never just be a housewife.

"Were you not just thinking about how to clean my room?" He asked, innocent in his words but smirking like the twins when they teased Percy. In truth, he hated having his room like this. When he'd first moved in it'd been clean he just hadn't gotten around to keeping it that way. "Though, I am sorry it's such a mess." He changed the topic before sighing and changing it yet again. "So, do you want to start?"

* * *

 _"You're pathetic, the lot of you."_

She was right, of course. Ginny was correct. Hermione, brightest witch of her age, knew that. They were supposed to be impressive. Their names were in lights, they were national heroes renowned far and wide. Still, she couldn't function in day to day life without fear and exhaustion. Years of training, fighting, and education and this is where she stood? Hermione knew better than anyone that Ginny was right, she was pathetic.

 _"I don't know what has gotten into you but Hermione after dinner last week George said you bummed him out. The three of you, you should be out celebrating and you're in here doing nothing._ "

Hermione cracked at those words, because she was doing nothing, nothing was on her list of goals, nothing was going to change, she was _nothing_. Her time was over, she'd done everything she ever would. She dropped her book and ran her thumb over the scar that Bellatrix had carved into her forearm: Mudblood. The tears came then, in a burst because her life was over. Her opportunities were gone and she had no direction. How could she go anywhere when she had no idea what she wanted to do? The world full of opportunities and she was over or underqualified for them all.

She ran out then, running to her room, her bed. She'd put together her room before she'd gone to Australia, before she'd really broken down, and the contrast in before-her and now-her was frightening. Upon getting to the room, the euphoria from success still coursing through her and the others bones (though Harry fell much quicker than her and Ron, Ron still fell before her), she'd charmed the walls a nice pale yellow. She'd also gone out and purchased a cat tree for Crookshanks that she kept to one side of her bed, which she put on the far wall by the windows. On the other side of her double bed from her childhood home was a night stand with sheets held within it. On top of that, next to her once perfectly set floral print bed with many, many pillows, was a jar of fire, a family photo that stood out instantly as muggle, and a relatively short stack of books. Filling the rest of her room she had an entire wall of shelving for her books on the wall she walked in through, a desk in between her bed and bath door that had a butch also filled with books. and at the foot of her bed was her trunk covered in a quilt she'd gotten from her grandmother a year or two ago. With a large closet to hold her hanging clothes, shoes, caudron and leftover potions supplies, her room was fairly free. It was generally clean, probably cleaner than Ron's room had ever been, but for her was in complete disarray. When Ron came in, following after her, he noticed it instantly.

Though he'd run in, he stopped when he knock-opened the door and walked slower. When he got to the bed he climbed in, finding Hermione curled up with her back to her headboard by the window wrapped in her floral comforter. Crookshanks was there, curled up beside her and purring, and Ron shooed her away before sitting against the headboard and pulling Hermione into his lap.

"You didn't have to do that," She said as she readjusted to his lap. She took a deep breath when she got there, taking in his warm scent, before settling down. She was sitting more upright now and kissed him on the cheek, "But thank you."

Ron smiled, it was a bittersweet moment. He was so happy to have her in his arms, but so sad that she was hurting so much. "Can you believe Harry's shorts?" He asked with a smirk, and for a moment Hermione laughed too.

"Yeah, I can," She said with a smile. There was silence for a moment, comfortable as the two settled down with each other. They were comfortable, fitting together like a well made puzzle. "Thanks again," Hermione broke the silence by looking at Ron and speaking. "Sometimes I just..." She trailed off, but the look of understanding on Ron's face made it clear he didn't mind.

"No problem," Ron said, squeezing her lightly. "That's what boyfriends are for and besides," He grinned before joking with a tone of seriousness. "I wanted out anyway."

Hermione nodded, hearing Harry's door click and feeling the familiar feel of wards and silencing charms. "Seems like they wanted you out of there too." She teased the older brother beside her and he only laughed.

"Nah, Harry's been avoiding her like the plague." Ron said, "If anything she'll force them to talk. I can prove it too."

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him, finally wiping the tears off of her face as he got her attention. "How?" Eavesdropping on Harry nowadays was downright impossible. Not that he ever really talked to anyone but them, or talked to anyone actually, but they'd also noticed that since they got back home he'd been a little paranoid. He'd put up half a million warding and protection spells before talking about thing except Quidditch. So, when Ron said he could prove anything that Harry was or was not saying while in his locked and protected room he caught her attention.

Ron gave a demonic grin, "He may be powerful, but the twi- George is smarter. I dropped one of their remote extendable ears in there a week ago."

Hermione laughed, clapping her hands over her mouth to keep it down. "That's brilliant!" She said, a vague evidence of surprise in her voice. As she got up and Ron pretended to not watch before he followed Ron spoke.

"No need to act so surprised," He said, opening her door and leading the two of them to his room.

Upon first arriving to Ron Weasley's room the first thing you notice is his small, twin sized bed. He had a bed or the money for one, unlike Harry who didn't have the bed but did have money, so since he didn't have to get one, he'd just moved his childhood bed. The bed sat in the middle of his room, because that's where he'd first put it down and hadn't felt the need to move it, and had bright orange chudley cannons sheets and a thick white blanket on top of it. There was one floppy beat up pillow, the orange covered thing was on the floor though. Much like everything else he owned. His trunk was on its side in the closet and everything else was on the floor. Potions cauldron (with a hole in it from a previous mishap), broom, owl cage, everything was on the floor. His owl in question, Pig a small but effective owl with a hyperactive personality, was avoiding the swipe of Crookshanks who had followed Hermione in. The owl was flying close to the wall, it's minor gusts of wind blowing quidditch posters, Gryffindor flags, cut outs from the Prophet and Quibbler, and the many photos that adorned his walls.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said at the state of things."Your mum would have a fit."

"Oh shut it, why don't you," Ron said, sitting on his bed and pulling a box out from under it. Hermione rolled her eyes before sitting beside him and pressing her ear up to the little ear he had.

" _...turning into your mum!"_

* * *

Did she want to start? No, not really. She liked the Harry she was seeing now, happy. Ginny also really wanted Harry, all of him not just the happy Harry, and she knew that to get that they'd have to talk. They'd have to do _something_ other than have an amazing kiss and not speak about it for months. They'd have to do more than have almost-moments interrupted by her many brothers. They'd have to ignore the upside down outside and focus on each other.

"Yeah," She said, looking at her fingers. As much as she wanted to talk, she didn't know what to say. This wasn't a school romance, this was more in depth, more complicated. They needed more than 'do you want to go to Hogsmead with me? Check, yes or no' scrawled on a rip of parchment and passed across the History of Magic classroom. There was anger, resentment. It wasn't a clear cut 'Harry I want every part of you in my life'. It was anger and a desire to move on. She looked up from her view, her jeans and his , when he reached out tentatively to grab her hand. He didn't say a thing, but he was looking at her like that, and she couldn't help feel the warmth flow through her. She smiled before speaking because she knew that this conversation that they had to have would be tough, because she knew they'd make it through stronger and closer than ever before.

"It's like this," Ginny said, finally, when Harry grabbed her hand. He focused on her when she spoke, knowing that in this moment she could end him. He'd been avoiding her for a while, since they'd kissed and the thought of her rejection bolted through him as it ended. Ginny was... his life. He'd realized that months ago, when he'd been on the run and seen Ron and Hermione together. They were so much _stronger_ than him because they had each other. They were lucky, he knew, and they deserved it. He'd seen since he was a kid the danger his compassion put people in, that's why he couldn't stay with Ginny but now, with no reason to not, with no excuse, he feared that she didn't want to be with him. That even after all of his turmoil, she'd moved on. "You, you left and broke up with me as if it changed a damn thing."

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, it had changed _everything_. How many nights had he stayed up in the absence of her? When he'd died his thoughts had been filled with her. Regret and an understanding that he'd done what he'd had to do. His heart had broken at her cries, because he'd heard them so clearly, because he felt so at hearing her sadness. All they could have done, all they could have been, and he was forced to throw it all away. Anger, unreasonable but present, welled up inside him

"Harry, you know," Ginny was nervous now. Not sure of herself, and the thought of rejection hitting her mind like a wild, rabid hippogriff. She blushed furiously, her face turning bright-Weasley red. Ignoring that, she powered through. _I'm going to get through this or die trying_ , "When you ended things with me," She said. "It was terrible, but I'd been expecting it, you know?" She took a deep, shaky breath before continuing. "I mean you're Harry, bloody martyr of the century. So I guess we should, since you're back now are we-?" She stopped talking, unsure as to how to finish her sentence without sounding like an idiot. She didn't need to, she didn't think, or maybe just hoped. It had to be clear what she was getting at, and from the nodd Harry supplied her she knew he, at least, understood.

Harry nodded when she spoke, not sure how to answer. Were they a they? Oh merlin he wished, but that was up to her, wasn't it? He'd ended it, no matter that he had to, so he couldn't just show up and say they were back on. That was up to her. He sat there in silence for a moment, waiting for her to speak. That was until he realized that she'd intended for him to reply and took a deep breath before speaking. "I would love to, uh, be together again, but that's up to you? Isn't it?"

Ginny felt Harry's stare and all it meant. It was up to her now. SHe grinned, this is all she had wanted for months. The ability to tell him to sit down, shut up, and accept that they cared for one another. "Of course," She said, and her smile widened when Harry's somber face turned into an ecstatic grin. She wasn't surprised at all when he quickly moved forward to kiss her, their kiss deepening quickly. She fell back onto the mattress, Harry climbing on top of her and in between her legs with one hand in her hair and the other still holding her flush to him.

Harry was amazed that Ginny had said yes, and even more amazed at the passion in their kiss. After all of their time apart, after all of the worries, they had here and now. Even on top of her, he felt the need to hold her close. She was so soft, so comforting. Right now, she was everything.

* * *

In Ron's room, listening to her best friends in a very emotional moment, Hermione felt progressively more awkward as Ron's ears turned a deeper shade of red. After far too long, in Ron's mind, but what was only moments in the world, Ron jumped up and rushed out of the room. Every older brother alarm was going off in his head and he needed to get Harry away from his little sister.

"Ron!" Hermione followed him out of the door, but he was already banging on Harry's door as loud as he could. When that didn't work he pulled out his wand, trying spells that he'd learned while they'd been on the run. "Ron stop! She's nearly 17 you can't keep-"

It was Ginny who opened the door after Ron's many failed attempts to get in. Harry was behind her and clearly trying to stop her from arguing with her brother. Her arms were crossed and her face was angry, but Ron didn't notice that. He noticed her hair slightly matted, a shirt wrinkled from the bed. He noticed Harry's guilty look and hastefully re-adjusted jeans. Though they'd done nothing more than snog, Ron quickly came to a different conclusion.

"What're you two doing in there?!" He exclaimed, his outburst rude and angry. What was his little sister doing shagging? What was his best friend doing taking advantage of her? "What the bloody hell did you do to my sister?!"

The final question was addressed at Harry, who looked terrified and guilty. He knew what was best, to just not. To not date her, not care about her, not notice how beautiful she was, but he couldn't and he felt guilty for that fact.

Ginny, on the other hand, did not feel guilty. Anger, instead, coursed through her bones. "What do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed, "Banging on the door like the ruddy world's over? It's not your business what we do and you don't get to be angry when you think we've done something!"

"I bloody well can!" Ron exclaimed, yelling right back. "You're my little sister, I'm supposed to protect you-"

"I'm nearly 17, Ron!" Ginny cut him off. "You can't protect me from the evils of the bedroom forever."

Harry sent Hermione a pleading look, the siblings weren't going to stop fighting anytime soon and he didn't want to be hexed. Hermione nodded at him, sharing the concern. Ron needed to learn that Ginny was a responsible young woman, and that Harry was absolutely enamored by her and wouldn't do a thing to harm her. Ginny needed to realize that Ron only had her best interests at hear and accept that he wasn't doing this as a personal attack and insult on her. However, there was no way either of them would realize that tonight. So, she suggested the first thing that came to her mind, and instantly regretted it.

"Why don't we go get dinner," Hermione suggested. "Celebrate hu?"

Ginny smiled enthusiastically and Harry and Ron looked at her in shock. Go out to eat? In public? The idea of leaving the flat was not an appealing one. They didn't want to deal with people or pretend to be fine, but it was too late. Taking Harry by the arm, Ginny dragged them all out of the flat and towards the many restaurants of wizarding london.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Hello all! Here you have read the first chapter of my take on the post-war lifetime of Harry and friends. It's a little angsty, I know, but they just survived a war. What does everyone think? I'll try and get the next chapter out soon!

 **Additional Note** : Does anyone else get extremely annoyed that line breaks don't load properly into fanfiction? Nevertheless, I will put them in. :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Scars We Bear

**The Scars We Bear**

By the time Ginny got the Golden Trio out of their flat and onto the street of wizarding London, she was exhausted. Between Ron, Harry, and Hermione they'd gone back into the flat 7 times before even leaving the building. Also, thanks to the ridiculous amount of wards and charms cast over the flat, Ginny realized that somehow no-one in the building had any idea who the three were. To the extent that at one point the landlord had accused them of trespassing and tried to kick them out. Ron and Harry had thought it was funny, Hermione had muttered concerns about using such powerful magic on people without permission, and Ginny just wanted to get to dinner. It didn't help that none of them (even Hermione, who had suggested the bloody idea) wanted to go and they were fighting each step of the way. Ginny herself had wished no less than 36 times that she was of age and could jinx the trio until they got off of their arses and went out.

Finally, around half past 8, Ginny and the trio were solidly out of the flat and walking in the damp breeze of Wizarding London. She took a deep breath, wishing that in Harry's flat they left the window's open to allow for fresh air. Coming from the aired burrow, Ginny didn't understand how Ron dealt with it. Still, she supposed, the air in Wizarding London was different than the air back home. Lost in thoughts about the air, Ginny didn't notice when a group of girls, probably 5th or 6th years, walked up to Harry and started giggling profusely. They were the first of many, and probably the least annoying because they had been among the many that had come to Quidditch tryouts about a year or so ago. It was thanks to the groups of 'fans' and excited children that a normal hour or so meal actually took three. About halfway through Ginny had escaped to the next door owlery and post to let her mother know she'd just be staying with Hermione for the night, as to not wake her up.

It wasn't that all of the many people were rude, per se, but because they were so many. Ginny herself had had a fan or two walk up to her in the past, because the Weasley's had been 'outed' as 'the most involved family in the war' in one of many Prophet articles. So many people were showing up out of nowhere and congratulating the trio. There were few that seemed to recognize that the four of them were simply there to enjoy dinner. In fact, their waitress had completely forgotten to turn in their orders in her insistence to talk and quiz and be amazed at the wonderful Golden Trio, and Ginny. Then, when the four of them had tried to pay, the waitress had gone on and on about how they'd already sacrificed too much. Thankfully the older man who owned the restaurant insisted that they pay, and ushered them out. Hermione had pointed about that while a lot of people were coming to his restaurant while they were there, few had actually purchased anything and the hassle was clearly outweighing the excitement.

The hassle, at the end of the night, was definitely more than the excitement. The second they'd stepped foot in their flat Harry and Ron had gone straight to had also gone to her room, but she returned shortly with a light gold comforter and a pillow. Ginny, sitting on the couch that she was going to sleep on that night, smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," She said, wiping her eyes. "Is it always like that?"

Hermione sighed, clearly exhausted. In one of many trips back to the flat, Hermione had insisted on changing. She was now wearing shorts and a long sleeved gray with different color stripes sweater. Ginny realized then that she hadn't seen Hermione show her arms since the war. Before she could ask, Hermione put the blanket and pillow on the couch.

"Thank's for trying, Ginny," She said with a weak smile before leaving. She gave one last look at Ginny, who was setting the bed as she left, before heading into her room. She closed the door behind her, and took her shoes off. "Hey Ron," She smiled, happy that he was in her bed. Something about seeing Ron, plaid Hogwarts pajama pants and quidditch tee, raised her heart and her hopes. She could ignore the ever present, if irrational, fear that he was somehow hurt. She felt safe with him around, sure that the two of them could survive anything.

Ron, for his part, had been amazed when his sister hadn't noticed him go to Hermione's room after stopping in his own to change. He'd been sneaking more often than not in the past week, and he knew that if Harry noticed he probably assumed they were having sex. They weren't, though putting the two of them in a bed together had tested both of their limits. Something about sleeping in the same bed together, touching ever so slightly as they lay on opposite ends but always waking in each other's arms, made their sleep so much better. After she went into her closet to get changed into a long night-shirt he welcomed her into her bed. They both lay on their sides under the covers, facing each other but a foot away for a moment before Hermione kissed Ron. The kiss was soft, and afterwards they both grinned and cuddled close to one another.

"I know we don't usually sleep so close," Hermione said, feeling Ron's warm arms hold her close. "But we usually end up like this."

Ron nodded, kissing the back of her head to comfort her. He loved sleeping like this, and didn't say anything to avoid the risk of scaring her away. He held her tight, hoping it would keep her there, with him, safe. She didn't say anything else, feeling the tight grip of Ron and knowing what he was trying to say. She, the best way a lying figure could when held as tight as she wa,s pushed up against him and grabbed his hand with her own. _I know_ , she thought, and hoped portrayed with her minimal actions.

* * *

Harry awoke at nearly 6 in the morning, sweaty and hoarse from what he could only assume was a myriad of screaming throughout the night. He was once again thankful for the many silencing spells on his room, and for the fact that Ron had all but moved out of his own room and into Hermione's. Feeling gross and unsure if Ginny had decided to leave for home or not, as he had rushed straight to his room, he grabbed a clean set of clothes and went into the shower.

 _Merlin I was such a prick last night_ , Harry thought as the water heated up and he brushed his teeth. He stripped down and got in the shower, not for the last time appreciating the scalding water that cleaned him. He hated looking at himself now, never recognising the man in the mirror. A man who looked lost, covered in scars, and a lightning bolt that (while it no longer possessed a small part of Lord Voldemort's soul) identified him for all to see as a public spectacle. None of that mattered when he was taking a shower, something he hadn't enjoyed even half as much with the cold showers that the tent had provided not two months ago. He enjoyed getting out and feeling clean. For a moment, as he dried off and got dressed, he was Harry. Just... Harry. Something he hadn't been since his 11th birthday, and something he missed entirely.

When he left the bathroom his stomach grumbled and he made his way to the kitchen, quieting when he noticed that Ginny was asleep on the couch. He grinned at the sight of her, happy that he hadn't been such a prick she'd decided to go home. With thoughts of Ginny - _his_ Ginny - on his mind Harry set off for breakfast. He found that they didn't have much food, so settled for a breakfast of eggs and ham. As he began cooking, stirring the eggs the muggle way he had for years, he wondered idly how comfortable the couch had been for Ginny that night. When the eggs were done, he put them on a plate and began to cook the ham on the skillet.

It must have been the smell of the ham, because Ginny rose to look at a now seated Harry at the dining table. She grinned, he looked to be in a much better mood than the night before. She watched as he ate his food hungrily, and couldn't stop herself from nodding. He'd lost weight while he, Ron, and Hermione had been out Merlin knows where and he'd yet to gain it back. She wondered absentmindedly if he'd ever tell her about those months, and supposed she would only know with time. She got out of the couch, stretching before walking into the dining room to sit across from Harry and steal a bite of ham.

"Good morning," Ginny said with a smile. She leaned back in her chair and for a moment did nothing but admire her boyfriend. He sat there carefree, his still damp hair in every direction on his head. Though he'd lost weight, Ginny couldn't help but admire his strong physique clearly visible under his dark blue t shirt. She was brought back to attention, looking into his vivid green eyes when he spoke.

"Good morning," He said. He was happy to see her, up and beautiful. He couldn't believe that they were back together, even though he'd been dreaming of it for months. She looked to be wearing the same clothes from the day before, and he wondered why she hadn't headed home. He never got a chance to ask, though, because an owl started pecking angrily on the window. It was comedic for a moment, and he laughed. However, as two and three more owls came up he sighed. The morning post always came with tons of letters and the daily copy of the prophet. He took a look at Ginny's amused face and, with a temporarily better mood as he assessed that it was a comedic situation, went to take all of the letters. He wished he had had some treats to give the owls, but he'd long since run out of the ones he'd had for Hedwig.

"What're all of these?" Ginny asked, asking Harry as he returned to the dining table. She noticed how far off his stare was, and how quickly he settled into a pensive, brooding mood. She was worried about it, but noticed that talking seemed to take his mind off of it. So, she determined that she would talk as much as possible to bring him out of it. He'd literally saved the world, he was someone she couldn't live without, it was the least she could do.

Harry sat down, putting the letters on the table. "Not sure, probably some ministry stuff." He said, distracted by reading the letters before opening them. "I don't get the fan mail anymore, setup a redirect spell for the owls, but," He trailed when he began to read the first letter. Ginny watched as his face became more serious and focused. He read quickly and she could see all of the thoughts running through his mind, but had no idea what they were.

"Is everything alright," She asked, worried.

"Yeah," He said, but it was clear he was lying. He had finished reading the letter, and folded it up and put it in his pants pocket. "Sorry, yeah, it's fine."

"You can tell me, you know," Ginny said, looking at Harry with open eyes. She hated that he was like this. She'd hated seeing him tumble down like this. She watched him now, weigh the pros and cons, before deciding to not say a thing and continue reading his mail. he was so focused, and she wondered where the young and carefree Harry of only minutes ago went to. It was amazing to her, the different personas that Harry held. He wasn't two faced, he was always Harry, but he could be mature and strong one moment or weak and tired in another. She could see it now, plain as ever, as he went through his mail.

"Ginny," Harry said, readjusting his glasses when he looked up from a muggle stationary. He'd been surprised by the letter, but knew he needed to get it over with. Normally he would just put it off, but he couldn't help his odd can-do attitude this morning. However, he couldn't (or maybe wouldn't) take Ginny with him. So, despite the fact that they'd finally gotten together, the day had barely begun and he already needed to say goodbye. "How long were you planning to stay?"

Ginny opened and closed her mouth, unsure of a response. She hadn't made a plan one way or another, it was summer vacation and she didn't really want to be home. After her brother Fred died in the war her mother had turned sort of hollow. Sure, she still cooked and cleaned but she didn't hum music while she did, she didn't get on to Ginny for all of the things she'd always gotten on to her about, and she simply didn't have the warm and welcoming presence that she'd had before. With her father always at work in the ministry, the house (especially with all of her brothers moved out) was empty. So, she hadn't really thought of when she'd planned on leaving Harry's place. They hadn't spent any real time together in nearly a year, she'd supposed they could spend the day together. Though, she realized now, she hadn't asked Harry even though she knew he was a busy 17 year old.

"It's not that I don't want to spend time with you," Harry tried to correct when Ginny sat unsure. He ran his hand through his hair, "It's just that I've got to go to my Aunt's and I'd rather not drag you, or anyone else for that matter, along."

Ginny was surprised, but once she knew what Harry was getting at she knew she couldn't drop it. "Well I'll go with you," She said, getting up and leaning across the table to give Harry a quick kiss. "Let me see if Hermione has any clothes I can borrow." With that she walked away to go to the bathroom and get ready for her day.

Harry sighed, watching Ginny walk to the bathroom before he took his final bite of ham and went to clear off his plate (which he noticed had already been primarily done by Ginny). he grinned as he passed her in the hallway to get his shoes on. She had no idea that she was walking in on her brother and Hermione, and he was really hoping she'd walk in on them having sex. It was an amusing and positive thought, and he wondered exactly how Ginny always managed to brighten his mood. He wasn't happy to be bringing Ginny, but something about her going made the thought of seeing Aunt Petunia, Uncle Dursley, and Dudley just a little bit better.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were woken up by a loud banging on Hermione's bedroom door before Ginny walked in. "Hermione, do you have any cloth- oh for fucks sake."

When Hermione finally got her eyes open, which was about the time that Ron went back to sleep, she saw an amused Ginny with her hands on her hips. There was a knowing gleam in Ginny's eyes, her red hair in a bed-head messy braid and her general demeanor awake. Hermione yawned and looked at her clock, "To be fair," She argued with a blush on her face. "It is only half past 8."

Ginny laughed, and when Hermione sat up she realized why. At some point in the night Ron had cupped his hand on her breast. Her face finished turning Weasley red and she jumped out of bed. This only served to amuse Ginny more as Hermione was still only in her long night shirt and knickers. Hermione reached to pull it down and glared. "What are you doing in here anyway? Just barging in like that!"

Ginny laughed. While Hermione usually carried a fair bit of threat in her voice, it was hard to take her seriously when she was furiously pulling down her shirt. It didn't help that Hermione's hair was extra bushy and frizzy and her eye makeup from the night before was slightly smudged. So, no matter how mature and old she tried to look, she looked like a teenager caught in bed with her boyfriend.

"Sorry," Ginny replied, not sounding apologetic in the slightest. In fact, Ginny looked (if not overjoyed) very amused at her big brother and Hermione in bed. Her brother in question was still sleeping, somehow able to ignore the chaos and catch his valuable rest. He snored loudly before Ginny continued, which only caused her to laugh more. "I was just wondering-"

It was at that moment that Harry, assuming that with Ginny's entry the room was now decent, walked into the room. He was fully dressed now in his muggle clothing, though his wand was clearly sticking out of his pocket. His hair was brushed, but you couldn't really tell, and it was clear at looking at him that he'd known what Ginny was walking in on. However, upon seeing Hermione in her disgruntled state, Harry immediately looked down on his feet. "So, uh, did you get clothes, Ginny?"

Ginny, noticing Harry's awkward reaction with amusement, replied in turn. "I would have asked, but you just barged in. Did it not occur to you that this was a girl's room? What if Hermione slept in the nude?"

Harry opened and closed his mouth, looking at Ginny with a sense of betrayal. Watching the couple's amusing banter, Hermione snuck off to her closet to get dressed. She was more awake and less embarrassed now, but she still wanted to be dressed in front of Ginny and Harry. While she was in there she picked out an outfit that may fit Ginny, as it was becoming obvious that's what she was there for. It was a little difficult, as Hermione was more curvy and developed. Her shirt sizes were the more in the land of medium because of her breast size, where as Ginny was a small. Hermione's pants were a bit bigger as well, but in the end she found some old clothes of hers to give her. It was a pair of high waisted light blue jeans and a short sleeved black crop top. When she came back out of the closet, dressed with a stack of clothes for Ginny, the couple was still in an amusing state of teasing.

"Here Ginny," Hermione said, handing the girl the clothes. Ginny smiled happily, and Harry looked beat red and refused to look Hermione in the eye. "They should fit, they're mind from a year or so ago."

Ginny nodded appreciatively, "Thanks Hermione."

"No problem," Hermione said, grabbing a brush for her hair and talking. "Where are you two going anyway?"

Noticing that Harry wasn't answering, for whatever reason, Ginny spoke up. "Visiting his Aunt and Uncle, so I'm happy you gave me muggle clothes."

Hermione eyed Harry wearily, not sure what this meant. Harry hadn't said anything about his remaining family. Not that it was weird, he'd never talked much about his home life and had done so even less as time went on. Still, it was weird that he wasn't answering with something like this. He looked normal, but she was sure he was hiding something. What possible reason did he have for going to his Aunt's?

Harry, maybe noticing Hermione's inquisitive nature or nervously trying to get the trip to his Aunt and Uncles over with, squeezed Ginny's hand. "Hey Gin, we've got to get going."

Ginny nodded, smiling brightly at Hermione. _Poor Ginny has no idea how far gone he is_ , Hermione smiled unconvincingly, though Ginny didn't notice. ginny kissed Harry on the cheek and headed out towards the bathroom to get dressed. Hermione felt her stomach sink when Harry ran his hand through his hair after Ginny left. It wasn't a good sign.

"Why are you going to your Aunt's?" Hermione asked, rounding on him before he could leave. She was surprised to find that he didn't appear to want to leave. In fact, he seemed rooted to the spot. Without Ginny there, his features stressed and he looked weaker.

"She's scared," Harry said, his voice cracking. When he'd gotten the letter from his cousin he'd been surprised to say the least. So many conflicting opinions, even one that terrified him - the one saying to let her rot. "Dudley wrote me, Vernon's been getting abusive. I don't know what to do, but I can't just stand by-" Harry felt his eyes water, not quite to the point of tears. "They were supposed to be _safe_!"

"You can't protect them from themselves!" Hermione interjected, pained that he was in so much pain. "Can't Dudley just call the police?" She didn't like Harry getting involved like this, stroking his hero complex. This couldn't end well for him. "What could you possibly do?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said honestly. "I have to try though, don't I?" He nodded, seeming to shake himself out of his fit. He couldn't break down like this. He couldn't fall apart every time Ginny was away. Every time something happened. He needed to be stronger. "It's Wednesday, Vernon will be at work, and Dudley said he's not at school now. "

Hermione would have objected, but Ginny was in the room now. She smiled brightly and Harry smiled in turn, amazed at how Ginny could warm the room. She was wearing the high waisted light blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and she looked fantastic. Instantly blown away, Harry gave her his entire attention. "Let's head out, shall we?" Ginny said, sure that Hermione had drilled Harry on their trip to his Aunt and Uncle's. She understood, but she knew that her job was to be there.

"Brilliant," Harry said, and Ginny gave a light blush in acknowledgement of his stare. She pushed her hair out of her face, putting it in a loose fit ponytail as he led her out of the room. They went out into the hallway before he grabbed her hand. "We're going to apparate there, just can't do that in the flat."

Ginny nodded, "Do you ever think you have too many wards on your flat?" She asked as she grabbed his hand, smiling at the feeling of his hand in hers. She'd missed that. "You're not a wanted wizard anymore."

Harry shrugged, he'd gotten used to the warding and he wasn't sure he'd ever sleep soundly without it. As it stood he felt uncomfortable in large groups, much less with the mobs of people wanting to meet and greet the 'Chosen One'. Without saying anything he squeezed Ginny's hand, hoping she didn't let go when they arrived, and apparated them to the home he'd moved his Aunt and Uncle to. It was a moderately sized home in a neighborhood much like their home on Privet Drive. The floorplan was similar, though there was no cupboard under the stairs. It was also a three bedroom, and he wasn't surprised that his Aunt Petunia planted the same flowers, put up the same curtains, and re-purchased the same welcome mat. She'd always been a creature of habit.

When they got there and Harry knocked on the door, Ginny squeezed his hand in an effort to provide support. She could see in all of his features, his back was rigid, his eyes were focused, though he didn't keep the steady grip on his wand that she was so accustomed to. She watched him perform a spell to identify humans in the area, and he nodded when he realized that it was only his Aunt and Dudley there only second before Dudley answered the door.

"I've got it mum," They heard him yell before he opened the door. Dudley looked nearly unrecognisable since Harry had last seen him. He still had blonde hair, but it was cut shorter and brushed without any gel. He had lot a lot of weight, and Ginny noted for a moment that though he couldn't take Harry if she didn't have magic he might be able to take her. He was dressed more casual in a pair of jeans and a tshirt with some soccer team on it. "Harry!" He said, his eyes brightening when he saw him. He smiled wide, "You cannot believe how much this means to me."

Harry nodded, and Ginny could tell how uncomfortable he was. Of course, Dudley was his childhood bully and tormentor. He was assessing him as a threat, and after a moment seemed to determine that he was safe. "Hi Dudley," He said, gesturing to Ginny and speaking defensively. Dudley looked changed, but he wasn't about to risk Ginny. She'd been through enough for him, and Dudley could not be trusted. "This is my girlfriend, Ginevra, yes she is a witch and if you say anything I will hit you with a spell so painful you never stand again."

Ginny was shocked to see this angry and protective side of Harry, but noted that while Dudley gulped he gave a quick respective nod before opening the door to let them in. Dudley looked at her, seeming to measure her up for a moment before smiling brightly. He put his hand out, "Pleasure to meet you." He said, his voice welcoming.

Ginny went to take his hand, but Harry patted Dudley's shoulder (perhaps a bit stronger than necessary) and spoke with a fake friendly tone, "Best not touch her huh, Ickle Dudleykins?"

"Course," Dudley said, jerking his hand back and smiling regardless. He seemed to think that he deserved it, and was grateful that Harry had bothered to acknowledge his presence. Ginny didn't like it, she didn't like the cold Harry that she was standing beside. He didn't let go of her hand until he had to, following Dudley into the living room of the home. She watched him from behind, wondering what these people had done to him. "Mum?" Dudley asked, leading them to sit down on the long couch in the living room.

When Petunia looked up, Ginny gasped and Harry's jaw set. She had a large bruise around her right eye and black and blue on her neck. Ginny bit her lip, dropping her initial reaction to pull out her wand and perform a diagnostic spell. She'd done the spell too many times in the past, and hadn't really realized it until this moment. Petunia didn't say anything for a moment before turning to Dudley, "Why's he here?"

Ginny was surprised, though she wasn't sure why because she'd heard tales of his childhood (however few), at Petunia's attitude. One look at Harry and she knew he wasn't, not in the slightest. Dudley looked apologetic before talking to his mother, "Mum, Harry and Ginevra are here because I asked them to. It's about dad."

Petunia glared, "Why did you think we needed _his_ help."

"Mum," Dudley said softly, grabbing her hand and holding it. Ginny suddenly felt like an outsider. Watching a broken family work towards something. It was nothing like her own home. In fact, at least until after the war, she was sure it was the exact opposite. Still, it was impossible to ignore the love in Dudley's voice. "Please, he just wants to help."

Petunia looked at Harry for the first time in nearly a year, and she was scared. He was instantly struck with the fear and pain in her eyes. True, she had been a terrible guardian. There was no denying or getting around that, but she hadn't had to take him in all of those years ago. As much as he wished she hadn't, she had. he felt like he owed her for that, a family bond that would always be his weakness. It didn't help that his Uncle Vernon, slime that he was, was hurting her.

"What can I do?" Harry asked, not sure how Dudley thought he could help. He ran his hand through his hair, signifying his unease. "I don't really have any experience in the area of, uh, domestic disputes." Again he wondered how his experience in war and death, danger and hijinks could possibly relate to the real world. Until he started his Auror training, and even then he was much more likely to be used for warlike situations. Life or death.

Dudley looked curious, not sure what his cousin did in the magical world. He already had a plan out for his mum, but curiosity took it's hold and his newfound habit of asking questions took over. "What do you have experience in?"

Ginny watched as Harry answered, casually mentioning something about school and police training in the next couple of months. How he downplayed everything amazed her. He'd defeated the most powerful dark wizards in over a century before even graduating from Hogwarts yet here he was mumbling about school and making it seem like Aurors were nothing more than mere coppers. Not mentioning that though he'd yet to take the NEWTs he was already accepted.

Dudley nodded, noting that Harry was living a normal, albet magical, life. He could see clearly that the last year of school had changed a lot in Harry's life, just like the last year had for him. He had changed a lot, between Harry moving them to a new, safe home and him growing up he'd begun to question a lot of how his parents had raised him. He'd been taught (rather roughly, as secondary school students were prone to do) that he wasn't the center of the universe. Though she'd burnt it to a crisp, Dudley found he had his mother's kind heart. Worst of all, as far as his father was concerned, he'd begun to think for himself. When he'd told his father that he thought he'd treated Harry wrong, and that he wanted to go apologize, he'd received a terrible beating. When his father's violent tendencies switched to his wife and Dudley's mother, Dudley had started boxing and learned to defend her. Still, he wasn't always home, and so he'd written Harry for help. He knew Harry didn't owe them anything, in fact they owed him, but he was at his wits end and didn't know what to do.

"We can't go to the cops, because Dad's got too many friends there," Dudley said after a moment of awkward silence. "And mum's too scared to get a divorce because he is so violent and we don't have somewhere else to go."

"You want him to get you two another home?" Ginny asked with a tone of disbelief, how dare they ask for so much money from him. How dare they take advantage of him! "After the Order got you-"

"-What?!" Dudley asked, astounded, why would they ask Harry for a home? Harry was 17 for christ's sake, he couldn't get them a _home_. He looked oddly at Ginevra, she must have no idea how things worked in their world. Obviously magical homes were cheap or easy to acquire. "No, of course- Harry doesn-." Dudley had to stop speaking for a moment, amazed at the absurdity of what Harry's girlfriend was saying. He calmed himself so that he could speak properly before continuing, "Harry, can you, I dunno, magic him away or something?"

Harry was surprised, this letter from Dudley had confirmed that he would come today and had been his second. Still, he hadn't realized that Dudley was that desperate. That Dudley needed _magic_. He eyed his cousin wearily, almost certain that Dudley was Dudley but still concerned. What had changed that made magic appropriate? Had desperate times pushed him, or had something clicked in that tiny little brain of his?

"Magic him away?" Harry asked, lifting his right eyebrow and returning the the dry, almost angered, humor of his youth. "No, I'm not going to kill him." Harry said, shaking his head and ignoring the even more pale look on his Aunt's face. "I'm not doing it. It's murder and I don't feel like going to jail."

While Dudley rushed to specify that he didn't want Harry to commit murder, Ginny watched as Harry easily moved from wizarding to muggle terminology. He must have been forced to when he was on Privet drive, because the few times she'd been to Hermione's home or overheard her muggleborn friends with their parents she'd seen how quickly they'd be confused with wizarding terms: Azkaban, auror, portkey, apparate, or even speaking about Hogwarts tended to confuse or downright scare any muggles. Harry was avoiding those terms, skillfully avoiding any confusion with ease. Ginny found herself impressed at Harry spoke a different language than one she had ever encountered before. One without magic or playful jokes.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, getting ideas but not sure about any of them. The problem was the legality of it. He couldn't ward the house (or, rather, get Hermione to ward the house) so that Vernon couldn't get in because it was so _obvious_. If he called the police or had someone with them they'd clearly see that magic had been used, even if they didn't realize it. Then the Ministry of Magic would be on his ass for misuse of magic. He also wasn't going to hurt Vernon. He had no desire to callously abuse muggles and use his magic to promote fear in them. A well timed confundus charm, of course, would work but it would need to be done so frequently it was both not feasible and likely to cause long term damage. He could always perform a memory charm, removing the last 20 years or so would be excessive but it would prevent him from knowing anything about Harry and his magic. It would also prevent him from remembering Dudley, and he wasn't sure Dudley wanted that. He needed more time to think, to research and ask around, but he also couldn't just leave his Aunt here with Vernon.

He looked at Ginny, wondering what she was thinking. He wanted to talk to her freely, see what she thought, but didn't want to do it here. It wasn't the same building, but it felt the same as the old home on Privet drive. It put him on edge and brought out traits he wasn't proud to have. That's why he hadn't completely rejected Gin on the spot, she reminded him who he wanted to be. That he didn't have to turn into his circumstances. She gave him a smile, clearly wondering why he was spending so long without talking but remaining supportive none the less.

"I don't want to do anything without some research," Harry said. "Anything I can do that you two can't is going to be magic though, you know that right?"

Ginny watched the two in front of her, the older woman who raised Harry in fear and starvation and the man who bullied him throughout childhood. Petunia looked afraid, battling in her mind which scared her more; her husband or the magic she'd feared her whole life. Dudley looked set, and it was clear that he'd do anything for his mother.

"I knew that when I wrote you," Dudley said. When Harry nodded and stood up, so did Dudley. "Harry, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Harry regarded Dudley wearily, before deciding that he wasn't a threat. The real concern was that Dudley obviously wanted to talk alone, without Ginny. Harry didn't want to leave her alone somewhere he wasn't sure of her safety, especially since she didn't know how to apparate. He couldn't let anyone else die for his lack of planning or training or foresight.

"Go on," Ginny said knowing all too well what Harry was thinking. He was taking too much responsibility on his shoulders, and they didn't come all of the way out here to leave without changing a thing. "C'mon, in for a knut, in for a galleon." When Harry still didn't move Ginny gave an exaggerated groan, "I will shoot a bat boogey hex if anything happens and I'll be out in a jiff just _go_."

Harry tensed but nodded none the less, he had to believe that Ginny could protect herself. Besides, someone who hadn't associated with the order and had magic shouldn't be able to find or do anything at the house. Not to mention the great lengths he'd gone to to make sure the safe house they got put in hid magical signatures, so Ginny could get away with defending herself without anyone knowing. True, the trace was on her, but he could only hope that the ministry wasn't as corrupted as it had been only a year ago.

"Sure," He finally said, following an eager Dudley up the stairs to what he assumed was his bedroom. "But this had better be short."

Dudley nodded, stopping when they reached his door and opening it to lead Harry in. When Harry saw the room he was surprised. It was filled to the brim with things, just as it always had. An apple laptop, Harry assumed it was the newest model but he was mainly surprised at how small it was, a tv, sports items, a stand alone punching bag, boxing gear. What was different was the number of things that seemed to show that Dudley was a real human with emotion. Not that Harry'd thought Dudley had no emotion, but the number of soft hearted items confused him. There was a calender by his desk with events, birthday parties and study groups, a picture of him with a very pretty blonde girl who looked their age, a pet snake that looked well cared for, and books.

"I wanted to apologize," Dudley said, getting right to the point. It was clear he was nervous, but he had a look of determination on his face. "For everything I did to you as a kid, for everything mum and dad did to you." Dudley paused for a moment, and Harry didn't say a thing. "I know we can't change anything, and that an apology doesn't fix it even a tad but, I feel the need to say it. And thank you, for helping out mum."

Harry nodded, "Don't thank me yet." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Look, I may not like it here but I'll do what I can to help. You just keep her alive for a couple of days."

Dudley nodded, and there was silence for a moment. Harry took that as his time to leave, leaving the room without saying a thing. In truth, he didn't know what to say. What do you say when your childhood bully apologizes? What do you say when said bully is your cousin, who spent his life hating you for magic he now requested? He wasn't sure, so he decided to focus on the task at hand. When he got downstairs he wasn't all too surprised to find Ginny sitting in silence with his Aunt. He didn't imagine they'd have too much to talk about.

* * *

Ginny sat down when Harry left, looking Petunia Dursley straight in the eye. Ginny had heard more than probably anybody else about Harry's home life, simply because she'd prodded into it when they'd dated in her 5th year. She knew better than anyone, Harry included, the horrors of what Petunia Dursley had done, encouraged, and let happen. She refused to feel awkward, to show any weakness, in front of such a terrible human being. If it weren't for Harry's caring heart he would have ended up just like Lord Voldemort, a muggle hating tyrant. Did Petunia realize what she had almost caused? Probably not, but Ginny could never be sure.

"How has he been?" Petunia, surprising Ginny, asked after barely a moment of silence following Harry and Dudley's exit. Her bruises supported her weak position when she spoke, it was clear the toll that her fear had taken on her.

"He just ended a bloody war so he's been alright," Ginny snapped, narrowing her eyes on Petunia's and feeling a burst of triumph when she saw guilt in the older woman.

"A- a war?" Petunia asked, sounding honestly surprised.

"Why exactly did you think he moved your family?" Ginny asked, astounded at how stupid Petunia was. She could feel Hermione rubbing off on her, questioning how people didn't know the basic facts of their life. "Or why he kept coming home bloody, battered, and bruised?" She'd seen Ron come home, always fine but with some new look in his face. She knew Harry went home still hurt, healed perfectly, but cosmetic damage still there. When petunia still played dumb, as if she hadn't noticed, Ginny resorted again. "What about all of the nightmares? Screaming in the night, I know you bloody noticed because he told me Dudley teased him 'bout it."

Petunia looked down at her hands, looking beyond tears or words. She spoke, her voice cracking. "I've made a lot of mistakes."

"Yeah, you bloody well have," Ginny snapped, keeping her look level at Petunia and watching as she avoided her stare. They sat like that for a few moments before Harry came downstairs, smiling brightly when he saw Ginny. As if he'd thought Petunia was going to hurt her. _Not bloody well likely_.

"You ready to go?" He asked, taking her hand when she walked up to him. He felt so much better when his hand touched hers, and for a moment wondered how good touching other parts of her would be. She was looking at him like she always did, a mixture of value and care.

"Of course," She said, squeezing his hand. He nodded his head, and she wasn't surprised in the slightest when he apparated at that moment. They left Petunia there, the Dursley home feeling hopeful, scared, and confused.

* * *

 **Author's Note** So many favorites, follows, and reviews - there's a serious pressure to do good. It's alright though, it's a good pressure. :) I'm trying to keep this equal for Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione but the scene with the Dursley's ended up taking longer than I anticipated. About halfway through I decided to make Dudley more of a character than just *cut* *paste* and that took more space. Regardless, before I make this note hella long, let me know what you think! I am trying to keep mostly canon, but there is a lot of 'wiggle room' with Dudley. Do we want him in or no?

Have a fantastic day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: New and Old

**New and Old**

 _M Warning: There will not be sex but there will be serious physical activity in this chapter. While I don't recommend skipping any part of the story, if you're just not into it you're not going to miss anything ridiculously major. For those who enjoy or don't mind, read , for those who care, the date is June 7, 1998._

* * *

It had been 4 days since Harry and Ginny had gone to visit Harry's Aunt and cousin Dudley. Ginny, who had been caught up in household chores, summer homework, work at George's shop, and life was looking forward to seeing Harry that afternoon. They'd spent the rest of Wednesday at the flat, listening to the now legal 'Potterwatch' on the radio and playing various games. Ginny would have stayed longer, but Harry insisted he needed to prep for Thursday's Wizengamot meeting and she needed to go home before Mrs. Weasley came over herself. So, she'd gone home.

Ever since the war Mrs. Weasley had changed. She cleaned, just like usual, she hosted, just like usual, but she wasn't filled with the warm, motherly love she had been filled with. Her worst nightmare, loss of a child, had hit her hard and she was having a hard time recovering. It was sad, but it was also inspiring. Over the summer Ginny had spent more time alone with her mother than ever before, especially when the trio moved out a week after the Battle of Hogwarts. She'd seen how strong her mother was, pushing through the grief. Even if she had changed, even if she wasn't as chipper, Mrs. Weasley was showing everyone that they were stronger than what they'd lost.

In fact, Ginny wasn't sure if her reluctance to be home was because of her mother's grief or the lack of family in the once tiny and now too large home. In the past days she'd realized that Mrs. Weasley wasn't as different as she thought, her home was, she was. The home was eerily quiet and peaceful. There were fewer owls flying through, less food being cooked (something Mrs. Weasley was having a hard time adjusting to), and a suspicious lack of children fighting. When her mother had suggested they start doing lunches together, Ginny had readily agreed. Thanks to those, the home felt less empty, and her days less alone. In fact, as time had gone on, she'd began to appreciate all of the time alone with her parents.

Ginny smiled as she remembered dinner with her parents Wednesday night, after she'd spent nearly two days with Harry. Though there was only the 3 of them, as opposed to the 9 she'd grown up with, Mrs. Weasley had insisted that they continue family dinners. Ginny had run through the floo, apologizing for being late to dinner. She'd received a knowing, but stern, look from her mother and the meal had been good none the less.

"How'd it go with Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley had asked as Ginny served herself a healthy serving of mash. She blushed for a moment under the smiles coming from her parents. When she'd started dating she hadn't hid it at all, and it had started what she saw as a good and open communication about her dating life. She'd never hid her dating life from her parents, and though her mother was the best at mollycoddling, they trusted her and allowed a longer leash to her own life because of it. Additionally, Ginny was certain that her mother knew the answer to that question and was asking simply to get an answer from her.

"We're back together," Ginny announced as she finished serving herself some roast and green beans. She took a bite of the always amazing food, not realizing how hungry she was. She hadn't had lunch at Harry's, nor had she had much of a breakfast. It was odd, though it occurred to her that Harry himself wasn't eating much and she wasn't either.

"That's wonderful," Mr. Weasley said, noticing Ginny's obvious lift in mood since 3 days ago. He and his wife had enjoyed much gossip regarding their children's romantic relationships over the years, and they'd always been happy with the relationship budding or existing between Ginny and Harry. It wasn't just that Harry was good for Ginny, though he was in more ways than one, but that Ginny was good for Harry. They brought out amazing traits in each other, and Harry always let Ginny shine, a problem she'd had with previous boyfriends.

It had been a little awkward, Ginny wouldn't have brought up her and Harry besides maybe a passing mention, but it had also been nice. It was easy to feel forgotten in a large family, and easy to feel under-appreciated as the youngest and the only girl. Talking to her parents made her feel better, and though she didn't know it, it made them feel better as well.

It was nearly 4 in the afternoon, and Ginny was impatiently awaiting dinner. The burrow was oddly clean, the garden no longer had any gnomes, all of her summer work was done, and out of sheer boredom she'd climbed the outside of the large home. That, actually, was why she was sitting (laying) on the livingroom couch with her head hanging off the arm and looking upside down at the family clock. Her mother had seen her through the window, come outside, and screamed at her. She huffed at the memory, rolling onto her stomach, what did her mum expect her to do? Not climb the building, apparently.

It frustrated her to wait, not liking the similarity to the past in the slightest. She watched as Ron's spoon stayed securely on home, not switching to traveling because it switched back to home again upon his arrival at the Burrow. She wasn't really concerned with Ron getting there, while she and her brother got along quite well, she really wanted Harry to get there. When Ron came he'd bring with him Harry and Hermione, so she watched his spoon stay annoyingly still in hopes to see them on their way. She didn't want to admit it, but she'd missed Harry. Sure, they'd exchanged two letters in the three days, but it wasn't the same. She was so used to worrying if he was alive or not, she supposed that put her on edge. Or, it was possible that she was just _bored_.

She grumbled and her mother sighed, "Ginny, dear, get up." She looked at her daughter that she'd condemned to the living room with amusement. The 16 year old had obviously grown bored in the home alone, and it was showing in her increasingly reckless behaviour. "I think you're just a tad too old for time out so why don't you go outside." She gave Ginny and motherly glare, "But I don't want you climbing the house again."

Ginny jumped up the moment her mother said 'go outside' and ran to give her a hug. Molly wasn't much surprised when the girl ran straight to the shed for a broom (Harry and Ron had 'accidentally' left them when they'd moved out, something Ginny had taken advantage of). Though Molly had never been a sporty young lady, she'd been similar in other ways and it amazed her how alike Ginny was. The girl shot from the shed, and Molly felt the familiar jolt of fear that she felt whenever she saw her children fly at such dangerous speeds. Ginny, of course, instantly went as high as she could before diving down. She didn't have the grace that Harry had, nor did she had the need or practice to make her dives excellent, which is part of what worried Molly. Her daughter, more than any of her boys, was likely to overestimate her abilities or work herself to death.

* * *

"We really should reply to one of these," Hermione said, sitting in Ron's lap as she, Ron, and Harry went through their fan mail. Throughout the week the trio got a lot of mail, and in an effort to protect their safety (something that provided the previously wanted 'criminals' no end of amusement), it was rerouted to the ministry which checked it for curses, hexes, and other dark magic items. So far they'd found minor, non-effective hexes and love potions but it paid to be cautious. She was speaking in particular of another author's request to write their story. This request was simply for the three's travels the last year and quick summaries of the years before, but many more wanted individual biographies, yearly books, and more. They offered thousands of galleons and a percentage of the sales, but they'd yet to agree to it.

Ron looked down at Hermione, squeezing her in a quick hug. "Don't you think my mum'd kill us if we told-" He paused for a moment, reading the name of the author who'd written the letter Hermione was speaking about. "-Jonathan Blake about everything before her?"

Harry nodded in agreement, "I doubt Gringotts would want us advertising the details of how we broke in. They worked very hard to wrap it up, I imagine that was for a reason."

Hermione sighed, there was a tug in her about this. She'd read, at this point, probably thousands of books. She'd enjoyed historical items, learning about what had brought the wizarding world to this point, and now she was in the unique position of shedding light on something they'd been keeping secret. True, they shouldn't bring up the order, probably, but shouldn't they? If the knowledge of horcruxes, secret orders, and the truth about Tom Riddle hadn't been so secret and hard to come by information imagine how much quicker they would have defeated Lord Voldemort and ended a war. Due to the cover ups and memory modifications of the ministry, this entire war was going to go down in history _wrong_ and they were the only ones who could fit it.

Ron and Harry seemed to have moved on and dismissed the idea, because they were going through their stacks of letters. As time moved on, they'd gotten less, but Harry still received a large amount of letters and letters addressed to the three of them just kept coming. They'd all rejected the offer to get a publicist or intern to go through and reply to the letters for them, preferring to go through them all on Sundays before dinner. They'd drop off their reply letters on the way to the Burrow rather than giving them all to the small and excitable Pigwidigeon.

"Got another proposal," Ron laughed, he enjoyed the funny letters more than the rest of them, always preferring a joke to something serious. He had a more laid back attitude towards the letters, and tended to reply with a quick "thanks, Ron" at the end of a short personalized sentence or a joke. Hermione, in contrast, prefered the heartfelt letters and replied with a heartfelt letter. She didn't usually reply to letters if they were short or too casual. As always some odd combination of the two, Harry took every single letter seriously. He seriously considered every one, and took the longest per letter because he thought it out and didn't have the gift of gab that Hermione had with letters. He'd even hand delivered a few, and he made sure to be seen in public whenever there was a gift he could wear.

It was because of their independent ways of replying to the letters, each reading and writing (or not writing, as sometimes was the case for Hermione and Ron who didn't perceive every letter as one worth replying to) their own responses even to group-directed letters that their Sunday's usually went by in much silence, save for Ron who liked to announce his letters, and seemed to have 45 hours rather than 24. It was around 4 that Hermione and Ron finished, exchanging knowing looks as Harry diligently wrote out a letter with a large stack beside him that had yet to be read.

Deciding not to disturb him, the couple retreated to Hermione's room. When Harry went off into his brooding trances or became completely engulfed in whatever he was doing, the two frequently snuck away. It wasn't that they needed to, as Harry had been more excited and supportive of their relationship than they were, but that they didn't want to disturb their friend. The two of them knew that Dark Lord or not, Harry would always feel the weight of the world on his shoulders, if less eminent than their time in war. So, they snuck away. Careful to not disturb him and leave him to his brooding or work, or combination of the two.

Ron, still wearing his pajama pants and not currently wearing a t shirt, fell back onto Hermione's bed. Her bed, of course, was set and she sighed when he threw a pillow at her. "Why're you all dressed?" Ron asked, nodding at Hermione's outfit. She was wearing a pair of orange denim shorts and an off white top with flower embroidery.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, "I just got dressed because I took a shower, Ron, not all of us are comfortable walking around half naked."

Ron laughed, "You know you like it." He watched as Hermione got onto her bed, getting on top of him and kissing him lightly before speaking. It was one of those times he was amazed at her. Her ability to be so perfectly behaved but still be sexy and exciting.

"Well, we have another two hours until we need to be at the Burrow." She said, resting with her legs around Ron and the top of his waistband under her. She looked at Ron with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "What do you want to do?"

Ron leaned up as much as he could with Hermione on top of him and kissed her briefly on the lips. Hermione, knowing Ron well enough to know that that was his answer, leaned her face forward to kiss him while they lay. She grinned when he wrapped his arms around her, holding her down on top of him. When she deepened the kiss in response he began to slip his hands to end end of her loose fit top. He was amazed at how good her skin felt under his hands. How had she kept it so soft through everything? Through running, hiding, and fighting for years.

Hermione was loving the feeling of Ron touching her, she ran her hands up into his hair as they kissed, passionate and exciting. She felt her entire body grow warm and tingly as he made his way to her lace covered breasts. She broke their kiss for a moment for a sharp intake of breasts when he unclasped the front of the bra and took hold of her skin for the first time.

Ron had held breasts before, had squeezed them, had kissed them, but Hermione's were better than any he'd ever even seen before. He felt a jolt of pride at her quick intake of breath before he'd even begun to play with her nipples. She was beautiful, her long hair surrounding them as they kissed and her perfect breasts all but fitting in his palms. He could feel himself getting turned on as she subconsciously twirled her fingers in his hair. She was on top of him and it was amazing, but he wasn't right there. Rather than get her to move, Ron rolled them over and pressed his ever hardening erection between her legs.

Hermione bit her lip and looked at Ron when he moved, being surprised when he flipped them and pressed himself against her. She gasped and, her hands no longer in his hair, reached down to remove her top and bra. He moved up just enough to allow her to do so and she brushed under his gaze. The way he was looking at her set her body on fire. He almost spoke, but then thought better of it and kissed her. She almost made him tell her what he was going to say, but quickly the feel of his skin on hers overtook her and she found that she no longer cared.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the kitchen table still, writing letters to the many that wrote to him. He was thankful for each and every letter, and made sure to write back. Of course, that meant he was perpetually behind. Hermione and Ron had tried to explain to him that it wasn't possible, but he didn't care. Even if he was replying until the day he died he would keep on doing it. These people had lost so much in the war, and he owed them at least a response.

Today, however, he was having a particularly difficult time. It wasn't so much that Ron and Hermione were in her room, though he'd of hoped that Ron would have learned a silencing spell by now, or at least Hermione. No, it was Ginny. He couldn't stop his excitement at seeing her later that day. One hour and he'd be on his way there, one quick floo ride and he could ignore the fact that he'd gone all week - watching Hermione and Ron the entire time - without seeing her. Okay, so maybe it hadn't been a whole week, but he'd gone months dammit and he deserved this!

Well, deserved was maybe a bit exaggerated, but the point remained. It was with the loud squeak and bump of Hermione's bed that Harry groaned, wondering if there was a spell to make beds not squeak and such during romantic activities. If there was, he'd have to get Hermione to apply it, or he'd have to risk sneaking in. As happy as he was for his friends, the thought of them _together_ was odd. Sure, growing up and spending much of his time around Hermione he'd noticed her develop but not only was she not his type but it was kind of gross. Not that she was gross... Oh bugger he never imagined the post-pubescent problems with a female friend. He grabbed the magically enhanced box he'd been keeping the letters in and put the ones he hadn't read yet back in it before settling the one he had yet to complete on top. He then got up to put the box back in his room. There was no way he would be able to focus on it now.

He dropped the box to the direct left of his bedroom door and scavenged the floor for some clothes. He settled on a pair of jeans that had barely survived his months on the run and a dark blue t shirt. He charmed the wrinkles out of the clothes as much as he could, hoping to avoid Mrs. Weasley's well intended glare, and headed to the bathroom. As he started the shower and brushed his teeth he began to do something he'd, so far, avoided doing that day, he thought about work.

He hadn't started thinking about his work as a Lord as his job until the last couple of days, when Ginny had told him point blank that it was. He didn't intend to make a career about it, he was just helping the government sort everything out while he had the time. However, as he dedicated more and more time to it, making sure to learn everything he could on the subject, he wondered if he was somehow in for a more administrative role in his lifelong career. The thought was almost laughable, but then again, was it? Albus Dumbledore had defeated Grindelwald and he became Headmaster of Hogwarts. In everything the late Headmaster did, he was leading and teaching. How had he settled himself? Harry couldn't walk into a room without assessing the threat level and planning his escape. He needed battle because when it was really happening, that was when he was level. That was what he was good at, he was a warrior, always had been.

He could feel his friends glare as he thought that, a feeling that was very odd as he washed his hair naked in the shower. He also knew that despite the fact that he was good at it, despite the fact that that was what he excelled in, he knew he didn't want to do that for the rest of his life. The stress and sadness that came along from only 7 years... he could now easily see where Alastor Moody had gotten his 'Constant Vigilance' from. He'd seen what that constant battle, what always being in the front lines into turned a person into. That wasn't the person he wanted to be. He wanted to be kind, and he wanted to be humble. He wanted to be a father, a husband, a leader, not someone known for how many Death Eaters he killed or how many wars he battled in. In fact, he didn't really want to be known at all. That's why he rejected the offer from so many authors, knowing that there were already one too many books about him.

The problem with work at the Ministry was that it was still so divided. Lord Voldemort or not, those who were blood purists still were. Working on anything to make a change was 'radical' and it was hard to come to a conclusion that everyone agreed on. It didn't help that his focus right now wasn't to make the Ministry look _good_. True, it would make the Ministry better, but he wasn't interested in covering anything up. He was interested in learning from the past war and making a difference. He wanted stricter slander laws, and a higher set of checks and balances in the Prophet. He wanted more funding to Hogwarts, a school that had been forced to neglect basic maintenance to make sure it could fund all of its students schooling. He also wasn't willing to sacrifice the freedom from the ministry that the press (other than the Prophet) and school had.

Additionally, he wanted to make being a werewolf less of a problem and figure out a way to make werewolves able to contribute to society. The basic idea he'd actually gotten from Sirius one night when he'd been staying at Grimland Place. It would be an institute that researched the disease that was lycanthropy. It would provide housing and help to find it's members work. It would be free for anyone suffering, requiring all to take wolfsbane and all of age to submit to highly regulated testing to try and lessen the effects of the full moon. They would also work to learn about lycanthropy and by sharing that knowledge make people less afraid of werewolves. It was a fantastic plan, one that he hadn't shared with a single person.

He grabbed his wand and dried himself off, looking at his messy hair in the steamed mirror. It was obvious that it was not cooperating today, something that never ceased to bug him. Today, really? It couldn't wait until tomorrow or tuesday but today? He got dressed and wondered what Ginny would think of the idea. The problems with his 'werewolf house' idea were many. For starters, where? He was sure he had property to do it in, but he also had no idea what would be needed. Without the guidance of Remus and Sirius, he didn't know much about werewolves that he hadn't learned from biased textbooks. It didn't help that the Ministry's regulations against werewolves meant that any property not owned completely outright was not a subject for consideration. Additionally, where would the money come from? He knew he had a lot of funds, but he wasn't sure how much they would need and how quickly they would take more money than he was adding in. As much as the cause was important to him, he didn't want to drain his vault and leave nothing behind. He didn't want to take more than he put in. Of course the final problem was perhaps the most difficult, who would run the house?

After he finished getting dressed he looked at the watch that Mrs. Weasley had given him for his 17th birthday. It was nearly half past 5, he wondered where the time had gone. He checked himself in the mirror, his eyes were baggy. He wasn't surprised. He readjusted his hair, hoping to cover the (now less apparent) lightning bolt scar on his forehead. It was almost covered, which was more than he could say for his other scars. His right hand still bore the line 'I must not tell lies' and that forearm still had the deep bite marks from Nagini's attack in Godric's Hollow. Other than that, he noted as he got dressed, he looked a lot healthier than he had years prior. Usually during the summer he lost weight, that wasn't true this summer. In fact, after losing weight over the past year he was glad to say that his ribcage was noticeably less visible.

With that positive note, Harry headed out of the bathroom with thoughts of Ginny on his mind. He wondered if they would get any time alone together that night, or if she could come over after. He doubted the later, being as she was 16, the youngest, and the only remaining child in the Weasley household he anticipated Mr. and Mrs. Weasley being a tad overprotective. He wouldn't change that about them though, as he loved their family and hoped to one day have a family much like it. Maybe even a family that was a part of it, but that was thinking too far ahead and he banished the thoughts immediately.

* * *

Hermione had no idea how long she and Ron were together, kissing and touching. She didn't really care. If it had been seconds, then she wanted to do it for hours more. If it had been hours, then she guessed there were worse reasons to be late to dinner. They'd stopped for breath at that moment, and Hermione couldn't help but be amazed. For many reasons, but the initial one at this moment was that Ron was maintaining such good eye contact. He was looking at her like there was nothing else in the world worth looking at and she blushed under the intense gaze.

Ron, for his part, couldn't believe that this amazing woman was here in bed with him. Out of all of the terrible things that had come from the war, she was brilliant. He hated much of what he did now, most of the things that made him him, but he didn't hate her. She was brilliant and strong, but not stubborn in the sense that Ginny or Harry were. He supposed that's why he'd liked her as a child, attracted to her desire to learn and understand trumping stubbornness or pride. He worked hard to keep his ogling of her breasts to his peripheral vision, and supposed he was successful because she had yet to smack him.

He looked at the clock and rolled back in defeat, his hands up as he rolled off of Hermione to lay on his back.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, confused that he wasn't kissing her or saying anything. A brief moment of panic attacked her, _has he realized? Does he know what a mudblood I am?_

Ron sat up, apologetic on the spot. "Sorry, no, it's just nearly 6, we ought to get dressed, don't you think?"

Hermione felt herself decompress and stood up off of the bed, giving Ron a moment of a longing look before speaking. "Yes, you should get some real clothes on." She blushed wildly when she looked at her pants, noticing an obvious tent and looking away. Her heart jumped, and she wasn't sure why she was looking away when only moments ago she had been pressing against him. He seemed to be of the same opinion, because he chuckled lightly.

It occurred to him now that he'd always worn underwear charmed to hide his erection when they'd slept together or snogged, and he wondered if Hermione had ever even seen one. He stood up and readjusted himself, for the moment grateful that she wasn't staring at him. It was a weird thing to do while someone watched. Not realizing the horrid timing, Ron decided to ask.

"Have you ever seen an, er, erection before?" He asked, his ears turning a light shade of pink. He wasn't the only one, Hermione was now blushing even more than before.

"Well of course not, Ronald," Hermione snapped, amazed at his ignorance. When would she have seen one, and why was now an appropriate time to ask about it? Did he enjoy reminding her how much more experienced he was? "Unlike some people I was not off snogging that bitch Lavender throughout Hogwarts!"

Ron and Hermione both recoiled from her words, realizing in an instant that things had quickly gone too far.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, reaching to take his hand but Ron turned away. "I'm sorry, I forgot she died- In the heat of the moment I-"

"Yeah well lucky you," Ron said, channeling a bitterness not usually seen in the young man. It was true, his relationship with Lavender had hardly been worth anything but she was still his first kiss, his first girlfriend. Also, he was angered that Hermione had forgotten the sacrifice that Lavender had made at the Battle of Hogwarts in her unnecessary anger and jealousy. He was then hit with the guilt that he'd been unable to save her from Fenrir Greyback. "You know, I know you two did not get along, but she bloody well fought for this war alongside us and you could bloody well act like it."

He stormed out of the room then, slamming the door shut and running straight into Harry. He glared without thinking, simply angry and Harry backed up for a moment in surprise. He hadn't expected to see Ron so angry after being with Hermione, much less after what he was fairly certain they'd done.

"You alright?" Harry asked, giving his friend a look of concern. Ron softened his glare and moved around him.

"Yeah, bloody peachy," Ron replied, slamming the door on his room and, Harry assumed, getting changed for dinner. Realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with Ron,Harry headed into Hermione's room.

He felt a brotherly defence within him when he saw her crying, and despite himself instantly grew angered at Ron. He quieted that part of him down, knowing that something must have happened and that Ron wasn't going to intentionally hurt Hermione. Unintentionally though... He'd been witness to many years of lovers quarrels and wondered who'd crossed the line first.

He didn't even have to ask, the moment he sat down on the bed Hermione fell into him and continued crying as she explained.

"He said something about if I had ever seen, you know, a-" Hermione struggled to explain how the short and fierce argument had started. She felt comfortable with Harry, she just wasn't comfortable with sex. Well, she wasn't _un_ comfortable per se but new and embarrassed. Thankfully, Harry tightened his jaw ever so slightly and nodded, clearly understanding what she was talking about. "And I, I was so embarrassed, and it was right there- you can see how that wasn't the time to ask that, right?"

Harry wasn't sure what to say, the closest he'd had to a relationship before Ginny was a kiss with Cho and it hadn't amounted to much of anything. In their relationship Ginny had always done more, though they were equal at the moment. Still, she was more open about the topic. In that sense, Harry understood. It worried him where she was going, wondering if Ron's hormones were getting the better of him.

Hermione, watching where Harry's thoughts were going, was quick to correct him. "Ron's done nothing wrong, it was _me_ Harry! I snapped at him and brought up Lavender-" She was overcome by her silent tears for a moment. "For a moment, I was so jealous and, and I forgot, I forgot that Greyback- did I not save her because I was still jealous?"

Harry was surprised. He'd expected that they were upset over a relationship problem but instead he realized that the scars of war were still there. That guilt of fellow fighters lost in battle still attacked them, and that at any moment they could be attacked with survivor's guilt and teenaged ignorance. He gave her a strong hug, "Of course not, Hermione. You know that."

She cried for a moment, again being grateful for everything Harry did. She knew he didn't realize it, but Harry was a fantastic friend. He rubbed her back slowly, not running off to fight someone like Ron would do (though he had gotten better as of late, but maybe that's because the demons they were all fighting you couldn't punch).

Ron came in then, dressed in gray pants and a striped red shirt. He regarded Hermione and Harry quickly, for the first time not concerned of jealous of their relationship. Still, the residual anger showed. "We should go," He said, avoiding Hermione's tearful stare.

Harry stood up and put his hand out for Hermione to help her up. She walked up to a mirror and cleaned herself up with a spell, happy that she'd readjusted her clothing before Harry came in. Finishing up my slipping on her tennis shoes and grabbing a knit sweater, she followed Ron to the living room where the trio flooed to the Burrow.

* * *

Sunday dinner at the Burrow, as always, was hectic and enjoyable. True, there was the underlying upset, Hermione and Ron were clearly still saddened and (in Ron's case) angered from their argument. However, with a grand total of 11 people in attendance it was an unease easy to overlook.

Having worked together to foil one man's plan to completely break down the floo network, Percy and Arthur were in a good mood. It was clear that the two were working through anger from Percy's rejection of the family and the cause in the war. They were chatting easily and praising each other for the work they'd done in finding the criminal.

Charlie and George were joking with Ginny and Harry with equal ease. The four shared a similar humor, though in the case of Harry who was prone to a much more dry, and at times bitter, humor than the Weasley's he simply enjoyed fun conversation. Working as a dragonologist, Charlie had many stories of daring escapes and wild plans. George, constantly experimenting with new products, had a few stories as well. Though he was clearly still working through Fred's death, as he did not tell a single story involving him, at the moment he seemed to be in an overall good mood. Ginny didn't have the crazy stories that the other two did, but having been there for some she provided amusing anecdotes. Harry, of course, had wild tales. Every once and awhile when he spoke Hermione or Ron would hear and input their account of it. All in all, the four had an enjoyable dinner conversation and Harry was finding none of the brotherly protection towards him due to his relationship with Ginny (who seemed to have told everyone, or Molly did, Harry couldn't be sure and also wasn't particularly concerned by it).

Hermione and Ron were talking with the remainder of the group, Molly, Bill, and Fleur. Though in the past there had been animosity between the Weasley's and Fleur, her fighting in the battle and obvious love for Bill had toned that down considerably. Hermione and Ron, in particular, appreciated her help in the battle. Hermione wasn't sure if she would have walked away practically unscathed from the Malfoy Manor if Fleur hadn't healed her. She was, as always, wearing a long sleeved sweater and when she talked to Fleur she couldn't help but wonder if the woman knew about her scar. It was likely, but she didn't know if Fleur knew enough to know if it would leave a scar.

Hermione, for her part, was enjoying dinner but unable to ignore the festering sadness from her fight with Ron and disappointment in herself for forgetting about Lavender. Was she really that petty and vapid? She couldn't possibly forgive herself for forgetting about the sacrifice that Lavender, and many others, made. She looked at Ron talking with Bill about curses and the like for his upcoming auror training. She looked at Fleur and it was clear that the two had no desire to be in battle anymore. Still, those were the men they had marrie-

 _Married?_ Hermione got up abruptly as she internally screamed to herself. _Married and you haven't even been together for 6 months! Merlin Hermione what is-_

"You alright?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend. When Hermione had stood up abruptly, she'd gotten the entire table's attention. She blushed furiously, uncomfortable in the silence and concerned stares.

"Yeah," She said, getting out of her spot and pushing her chair back in. She wanted to hide behind her bangs and not be aware of the pity and concern from the table. Instead, she settled for leaving. "Uh, just have to go to the loo." She left then, ignoring the looks from the table. She walked straight to the bathroom and closed the door, locking it and performing a silencing spell just in case.

She was 18! She wasn't old enough to get married! Ron himself had only recently turned 18. Or, that had been in May hadn't it? Time really had flown on the run. No, regardless, they were so young, and they were so new to each other, to relationships. Why was she thinking like this? What was wrong with her? She was turning into the bumbling idiots she had despised- the ones that had dated a man a mere week and proclaimed that they were in love.

It was more complicated than that though, wasn't it?

She began to realize that the reason everyone was off getting married and falling in love was simple: war. History showed booms of babies, the best statistic she could think of to measure romance in a generation, right after wars and now that she thought about it it made sense. She was 18, sure, but she'd done things that Molly Weasley, mother of _seven_ , could never do for reasons beyond ability (because Molly was, of course, a capable witch). She'd gone through things that mature and level headed adults couldn't dream up in their worst nightmares and that had changed her. She wasn't just an 18 year old. Not just a kid or a Hogwarts student but a war survivor, a fighter, a _woman_.

That didn't justify a thing with her current situation, however, so she tucked the thought away and looked in the mirror. At some point she'd started crying and her face was tear stained and wet. Her hair, of course, was frizzy beyond what normal humans thought was capable and she looked downright exhausted. On her neck below her right ear down to the convergence of her collar bones was a long, deep scar from Bellatrix at the Malfoy manor. Once upon a time there had been bite marks as well, but those at least were all but faded. She pulled up her right sweater to see the word _Mudblood_ carved into her skin.

She wondered when they would notice, Ron in particular, how true the scar was. How useless, dredged up, how _mudblood_ she was. She didn't believe that all muggle born witches and wizards were mudbloods, but she definitely was. Fight for her freedom and then what? Do nothing but read all day? Loose hopes and dreams? Become _fucking_ usele-

She was crying again, she pulled her sleeve back down and pulled out her wand, clearing up the tears that had come by already and performing a small glamour to hide the stained cheeks. She didn't have time for this right now. She had no idea how long she had been in the loo and she needed to leave sooner rather than later. With one last check she ended the silencing spell on the loo and flushed the toilet before washing her hands. She walked out and headed downstairs.

Dinner appeared to be over, and she noticed that Harry and Ginny, along with the other brothers who didn't live in the Burrow, were already gone. She gave Ron a questioning look, and he replied in turn.

"Mum and Dad are going to bed," He said, and it occurred to Hermione that they, too, were gone. "Everyone else went home, Harry and Gin are already at the flat."

Hermione nodded, and moved to walk into the living room towards the fireplace. She wanted nothing more than to go home, change into her pajamas, and go to bed. She could already feel Ron sleeping on one side of her and Crookshanks on the other, purring audibly as he warmed her stomach. Unfortunately, Ron was in the way and he didn't move.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, his way with words shining through as always. "You randomly stand up and rush to the loo, and you're gone for bloody 10 minutes."

Hermione felt herself grow small under his gaze, he was clearly still angry about earlier and she didn't know what to say. Other than her anger at herself, the events that sparked her snap seemed so silly now. What could she say? 'I'm sorry I'm such a twit'? She opted to say nothing, and that seemed to anger Ron more.

"Damnit Hermione what is wrong!?" Ron yelled, and Hermione flinched at his question directed like a statement. She hadn't felt this way around him before, and though she knew she'd seen him angry in the past this was different. It was almost like his fight with Harry on the run, but it wasn't. This was directed at her and she knew she was in the wrong and she knew it was him, only him, that was mad at her. "Are you just not-"

Ron started to yell again but Arthur had come down the stairs at that point. There were very few times that Ron had seen this emotion on his father's face. Anger wasn't something that Arthur Weasley felt frequently, or if he did he controlled it very well.

"Ron!" Arthur yelled, and Hermione flinched at the noise coming from her right. "You will _not_ treat a lady like that! You will apologize, you will go home, and you will man up right this instant."

Ron's blood was boiling. What did dad know? He had no idea what Hermione and him were doing right now, no idea at the insulting- he took a deep breath. He didn't want to start screaming at his father, and in the mood he was in now that's what he was liable to do. "Fine," He snapped, looking at Hermione with angry eyes. With that, without turning around or saying anything else, he walked to the floo and went to their flat, disappearing in bright flame.

Hermione looked at Arthur apologetically, embarrassed, ashamed, and upset that Ron had gotten yelled at because of her. Somehow, she was 11 again. "I'm so-sorry," She said, rubbing her eyes and praying not to cry. "I'll go now, thanks."

Arthur, not really sure what to do with his own daughter much less Hermione softened his look and smiled but said nothing. He watched as she left and sighed, knowing it wasn't as simple as it looked to him. Molly had said to stay out of it, saying that if Ron stepped over the line that Hermione would likely hex him so bad he couldn't step anywhere but he hadn't heard Hermione say anything. He himself knew that regretful things could be said during intense anger, no matter how righteous, and didn't want Ron to make that mistake.

How his youngest son was in such an obviously serious relationship he had no idea, but it was clear that the two cared very much for each other. He just hoped that they could get over their lifetime of arguing with each other and work through it. He chortled to himself a couple of moments after Hermione was gone. What did he know? He'd sure done his fair share of things just to anger Molly.

* * *

 **Authors Note** Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Yes, I know, it's annoying that Ginny and Harry are getting along so swimmingly and Ron and Hermione seem to be imploding- but that is simply how it is. Hermione and Ron are around each other more and neither are keeping too quiet about their problems, which is good and healthy. Additionally, they've always fought. That's not going to magically stop when they start dating.

 _Anyway_ , thanks for reading everyone! For comments, questions, concerns, and pizza orders please leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4: Caring For Each Other

**Caring For Each Other**

 _Previously on 'Rebuilding Ourselves'_

 _"You alright?" Harry asked, giving his friend a look of concern. Ron softened his glare and moved around him._

 _"Yeah, bloody peachy," Ron replied, slamming the door on his room and, Harry assumed, getting changed for dinner._

Ron cursed, not in the mood to go to the Burrow for dinner. How had Hermione forgotten? It was all he could bloody think about. Fred, Lavender, Tonks, Remus, and countless others all gone and flashing before his eyes. All of the people he'd run with on his way back to Harry and Hermione that got hit in the back with the killing curse. All of the nightmares his mind created, twisted deaths of those who hadn't yet died. Merlin, half of the reason he'd put the bloody extendable ear in Harry's room and started sleeping in Hermione's was because he woke up convinced that they'd died.

Here she was forgetting about it. How could she do that?

Maybe he wasn't mad at her though, he thought bitterly as he searched for clothes. Maybe he was just jealous. Jealous that something, anything, even petty jealousy and low self confidence, could -even for a moment- take her mind off of those deaths. That she could look away from the death and destruction around her, caused by the 'better' the 'stronger' the 'pure blood'.

He wanted to erase the term from the face of the earth. Pureblood. What a sham. As far as he saw it you were bloody magic or you weren't. He felt that guilt of what the blood purists did all of the time. Felt like his 'pure blood' was betraying him. Blood traitor. Whatever, call him what you want as long as it wasn't _pureblood_. Synonymous with murderer, terrorist, or rapist. He knew the privilege that he'd gotten in his life, even if he was poor, and it made him feel so guilty.

He was still seething even after he got his clothes on and headed to go to his mum's, finding a teary eyed Hermione in Harry's arms. His anger all but vanished. How could he reduce her to tears over her jealousy when he himself was not angry but jealous? Ashamed again for causing her pain, he avoided her stare.

"We should go," He said, quickly retreating from the room. He headed to home and did what had become second nature to him: he pretended. When dinner was served and he and Hermione sat together, he pretended he wasn't still confused and angry and jealous. True, most of his anger had diminished, but damn it he was just angry. He wanted to scream and yell and punch something and-

"Oh, yeah, sorry spaced out for a moment there, yeah?" He said with ease when Bill questioned his momentary absence from the conversation. He must have been convincing, because he didn't receive any knowing looks and Bill continued on.

"The thing is so many of the curses I've dealt with are _stationary_ ," Bill said. "You're not going to have trap curses set up during the battle."

"You could curse their shoes or clothing," Ron replied. He smiled at the memory, "Hermione told me that trick, if you douse their clothes with water they're not liable to keep the focus on you for that moment."

"For some of the simpler ones, yeah," Bill nodded, wondering why he hadn't thought of that in the past. Though he'd never been through what Ron'd been through. It was weird, having a little brother know more about something than you. Especially something like battle. "Others take hours to set up, or a focus that I just cannot pull up during battle."

Ron nodded his head in submission., "You're right there, I've never gotten into the more complicated stuff, that's always been Hermione's bit, and I've seen Harry, he's got some _nasty_ DADA spells up his sleeve. Still that's what the Auror Aca-"

Hermione stood up abruptly, knocking the table and gaining everyone's attention. She looked panicked and he was instantly worried. _What had happened?_ Did she just figure something out? Was she in danger somehow?

"You alright?" Harry asked, and Ron couldn't help but get angry. Not at Harry, but at Hermione. She quickly deflected the question and ran off. She ran off without saying anything, without grabbing his shoulder or giving him a quick look. Did she not think he could help? He was worried and here she was just brushing it off, like it didn't matter, like their relationship didn't make a damn bit of difference when the bad shit really hit the fan.

The rest of dinner was ruined, as far as he was concerned. He could vaguely remember Harry asking him something about Ginny but he waved him off, helping his mother and ignoring her concern and telling her it was fine, she could go to sleep. He went to see what was up with her, but she'd locked and silenced the room. He glared, heading back down to the hallway and leaning on the wall. Something was obviously going on and she was hiding it from him. He'd thought that when they were together she'd no longer feel the need to lie to him. Then it occurred to him, she didn't want him becoming an auror.

It was so obvious. The few times they'd talked about the upcoming year, a year with her on Hogwarts and him in Auror training, she'd expressed distress about her upcoming year. She was _angry_ at him for not going back to Hogwarts. For deciding to go to Auror academy early, despite the fact that it was all he'd ever wanted to do and he was no good at school. How bloody selfish! She didn't see him bloody moping around, begging her to keep her arse at the flat and not leave him. He knew she needed to finish school, he knew how important it was to her and he respected that.

By the time she came back from the bathroom, he was about ready to explode and that's what he did. He yelled and when she didn't reply he yelled some more. She wouldn't even talk to him? It hurt more than he cared to admit. When his dad had come downstairs and yelled at him he was about ready to resort to violence, but decided against it. He replied curtly and made his leave, going to the flat.

Where he walked in on his little sister and Harry bloody Potter snogging.

* * *

Harry had enjoyed dinner at the Burrow very much, but when Ginny informed him that she'd already talked her mum into letting her stay the night with 'Hermione' (the two of them doubted very much that she was fooled) he couldn't have wanted to get out of there fast enough. Once dinner was over he'd stopped by Ron first, not wanting a repeat of the other day.

"Hey, mate," Harry said, noticing with concern that the fight from before was still bothering his friend. He hoped that Ron and Hermione would work it out but he'd learned many years ago to stay out of the two's arguments. "Ginny and I are gonna go to the flat, but your mum made her promise to stay out in the living room or with Hermione so we're gonna be on the couch, that alright?"

Ron waved him off, not paying much attention, and Harry sighed. He'd really wanted to snog Ginny tonight, but it was becoming clear that that was a terrible idea. Though, in retrospect, it had been rather silly to think of that plan and to think it might work. He couldn't help be excited regardless when Ginny grabbed his hand with a conspiratorial grin and pulled him to the floo. With an overnight bag over her shoulder she disappeared in a blast of fire. He followed shortly after and found her already sitting on the couch.

"Hi there," She said, grinning brilliantly. Not for the first time that day, Harry was taken in by how beautiful she was. Her fire red hair was down and curling slightly, and her eyes were entrancing chocolate. She was looking at him and he wondered again what this beautiful girl, the perfect height with the softest pale skin, saw in him.

"Hi," He said, walking to her and sitting down. She immediately turned to face him, taking his hands in hers. She had a mischievous glint in her eye and he laughed, "What do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking," She said, leaning up to speak in his ear, giving him a perfect unobstructed view of her breasts as she did so. He gulped, noticing that she, as usual, wasn't wearing a bra. He loved her breasts, small and perky. He'd always been a small boobs kinda guy, not sure why Ron and Seamus loved the huge ones that seemed to do nothing but get in the girl's way. Then again, he'd always liked sporty girls, he'd always liked Ginny. "We could go to your bedroom and finish what we started last year."

She whispered slightly, as if there was someone who could overhear. She was close to him and he felt goosebumps down his neck, a chill warmth that he hadn't experienced before. When she pulled back it was clear that she'd known what she was doing. She was wearing a striped yellow stop with white v neck trimming and a pair of cut off shorts but he felt like she was sitting there over him naked, a sight he had imagined all too many times before. She kept her hands on his hips, her thumbs rubbing slowly under his shirt and then under the waistband of his jeans and as he felt his blood rush in the opposite direction he knew he was done for.

"N-no," He said, not able to will himself to move and have her not on top of him with her thumbs circling the soft skin below his hips but at least willing himself to say the right things. "How about we just talk, yeah?"

"Harry Potter are you rejecting me?" Ginny laughed, amused but altogether not surprised. "Will your nobility never end?" She grabbed his hand then, balancing herself with her other and moving it to her breast and prompting him to squeeze it. Her breasts, when they'd finally done something, had always been on the low a-cup side but the way his face looked now she didn't care. She'd known she would have to convince him, and had mentally prepared a plan. She wasn't hoping to have sex that night, but she'd like to get damn close. "Will you always resist me?" She grinned and dropped his hand, completely getting off of him and leaning on the opposing armrest with her back. "But no, I understand, how has your week been?"

Harry gaped at her, Ginny was _toying_ with him. He laughed, when they'd been at Hogwarts together they hadn't done all too much. She'd tried a few times, or so he'd learned after the fact, to get him alone and 'with' her but he, forever a dunderhead in the world of women, hadn't noticed. For the first time she was being obvious, not only was it sexy but it was fun. She was challenging him, and he would never back down from that.

He leaned forward in an instant and pulled her close to him, both hands on her back as he settled on top of her between her legs and kissed her fiercely. She replied in turn, and it was all of the confirmation he needed to know she'd planned it. He smirked and pulled away.

"Oh no," He said, "See I knew you were toying with me-"

She pulled him back down and glared at him, "Just kiss me you twat!" She exclaimed and he did just that, playing with the hem of her shirt experimentally, asking for permission. She stopped the kiss for just a moment, after realizing many times that without a verbal 'yes' he wasn't going to do a thing. "You can touch me," She said, kissing him and nudging his hand up with her own. She was so warm, and when he touched her skin she felt her heart accelerate. While she hadn't really been concerned about someone walking in before, her bravery historically erring on the side of reckless, and now the thought was not even a figment in her mind. That moment was theirs.

It was at that moment, Harry's hand up Ginny's shirt, Ginny's hand (unbeknownst to Harry) slowly making it's way to Harry's waistband, and their faces interlocked that Ron, already angry and upset, appeared in the fireplace with a flash of bright light. There was barely a millisecond before he spoke, and in retrospect the couple on the couch would determine that even if they'd been sitting on opposing sides of the room with full wizarding robes on he still would have reacted the same.

"What are you doing to my sister?" Ron yelled, his ears turning red in record time. Harry jumped off of Ginny, beginning to feel irritated with Ron but nonetheless feeling guilty. He could at least not rub it in his face. Harry knew he wouldn't feel comfortable walking in on Ron and Hermione, though he wasn't sure he would react as angrily. Ginny, on the other hand, was seething. She'd seen Harry try and talk to Ron, who had waved him off, and she herself had walked in on Ron and Hermione a few times in the _week_ that they'd been at the Burrow. When would he respect her as a human being? As someone who could make mature decisions. When would he trust her taste in men? ' _What are you doing to my sister?_ ' Oh the question pissed her off. _Doing_ to her? As if she wasn't a willing participant, as if any time she ever wanted to do something with Harry she had to damn near attack him off guard to get a good snog. They'd dated for nearly a year and what he'd just walked in on was the farthest they'd ever gone.

"He's not 'doing' anything, _Ron_ ," Ginny asked, slowly getting up from under Harry and walking straight up to Ron. She got up into his face, "And you had better bloody back the hell down."

Ron looked down at his little sister, enraged that she'd responded in such a way. He was trying to _protect_ her. Yet here she was protecting that _prat_ of a friend of his. "Back down?!" He replied, yelling still. "Do you have any idea what he is up to!? Do you understand that he's after-"

"-What, my virginity?" Ginny laughed, "Would that really be so terrible, for me to sleep with Harry?" It was at this moment that Harry noted exactly what Ginny had meant before, and then noted that now was not the time to be taking note of that. "He's a _good_ guy, collectively we've been dating for a year and if we want it who are _you_ to stand in the way?"

"Me? I'm your bloody brother that's who!"

"Yeah well protect me from the twat that don't care about me, not Harry!"

"If you think Harry gives a damn about-"

Ron was then decked hard across the face, his nose breaking with a loud and audible punch. At that very moment Hermione walked in, seeing Ron on the floor, Ginny shocked, and Harry standing over him with anger she wasn't sure she'd even seen him possess in battle.

"Ron! Harry what have you-" Hermione spoke, her eyes instantly welling up from the night of anxiety and fighting. Ron was on the floor and bleeding, she flashed back to when he was splinched and pulled out her wand to heal him but Harry had picked him up by his shirt neck and she didn't want to miss. She couldn't deal with the conflict, and needing it to stop she walked forward. Ginny stopped her, but before she could explain what was going on Harry started yelling.

"Ron you can say what you want but if you _ever_ doubt my feelings for Ginny I swear to Merlin you will not live to see another day." He said, his eyes flashing dangerously before he threw Ron down, Ron's head hitting the table and knocking him out. Hermione broke free from Ginny then, running to Ron.

"We- We have to get him to Mungo's," She said, positively bawling. "Harry why did you-"

Harry wasn't currently capable of communicating very well, so Ginny decided to explain. She was feeling a wide mix of emotions, worry, concern, pride, love. Overall though, she was feeling the calm of fight or flight making its decision, she needed to get Ron to St. Mungo's and she needed to calm Harry down. Unfortunately, she couldn't do both at the same time. Hermione would have to take Ron to St. Mungo's because she was clearly not up to calming Harry down.

"Ron came in on us snogging," Ginny said, walking to get a parchment from the table to write a note to her mum. "He started yelling and said that Harry didn't care about me and just wanted into my knickers." She finished the note and walked to Ron's room to give it to Pigwidgeon. Once the tiny owl flew away she turned to Hermione, as Harry seemed to be standing in his own space for the moment and could wait. "You need to take him to St. Mungo's, I've already owled my mum, I've got to calm down Harry and we will meet you there."

Hermione watched Ginny with amazement, she was dealing with the situation perfectly and she couldn't help but envy her. She nodded when Ginny finished, using a spell to get Ron upright and, him leaning on her, she went to leave the apartment and, once out of the anti-apparition spells, apparated close to where St. Mungo's was before going through the disguised entrance.

Once Hermione was gone Ginny turned to Harry, pulling him to the couch and urging him to sit down. He looked a wreck, and she could tell he felt like it too. She wrapped her arm around him, pulling him into her. She rubbed his shoulder softly with her thumb and waited for him to speak.

"I'm sorry," He said after minutes of silence. He was torn up inside, Ron had gone out of line but he feared he might have - must have broken their friendship. He was certain that Ginny would never forgive him, nor the rest of the Weasley family. Hermione... Hermione would never see him as a friend again. He should have kept his cool, but he'd been so _angry_. He cared about Ginny so much, he loved her, and he knew that when he died she would be his life flashing before his eyes and he couldn't stand the thought of anyone telling her otherwise. "I just, why doesn't he trust me?"

"Because you clocked him?" Ginny joked, kissing his forehead tenderly. "In a family of six boys a fight like that was nothing, trust me, he'll forgive you. That's assuming he is even mad at you. As far as his trust..." Ginny trailed off, unsure what to say. "He doesn't see it that way, it hasn't clicked yet that you're both his friend and my boyfriend. He doesn't think of me enough to catch that."

Harry didn't say anything, avoiding her eyes. He couldn't bear to look at Ginny and see her, angry and filled with hate. He knew she was lying to make him feel better and that once everything was cleared up she would leave him. The world, Ginny, had given him a second chance and he had blown it. He knew she was lying, he just knew it. How could she not? Family was precious, and he's just punched it in the face, threw it on the floor, the knocked it out without a single thought.

"Harry, look at me," Ginny said softly, tenderly touching his face to look at hers. He looked like a scared child and she felt terrible. This was her own fault, or it was Ron's fault, but he was her family and her responsibility. It didn't matter, he needed love and care and to be reminded that he was her everything. That was her responsibility. "Harry, I love you, and nothing you do is going to change that, okay? Ron stepped out of line, and everyone will know it. No one is going to hate you and-"

"You love me?" Harry interrupted, again looking like a small child. A dance of a grin grew on his weary lips and he could feel his heart lift up. Ginny loved him. She didn't just care for him, she didn't just like him, she loved him. Even after he knocked out her brother and brought her whole family into war and death. She, Ginerva Weasley, loved him. She'd seen the worst of him, she'd watched him leave her, watched him die (a topic in particular that he was hoping to never discuss), and she loved him. The thought made him giddy. He was grinning wildly, and she laughed at his antics.

"Of course I do you bloody idiot," She laughed, amazed at how three little words had changed his mood. She stood up then and readjusted her clothes. He smiled down at Harry, "Now come on you little bugger, we've gotto get to St. Mungos."

Harry shook his head and pulled her hand, and Ginny found herself not resisting at all. "Can't leave yet," He said with a grin as she sat in his lap. "Because I haven't told you that I love you too."

"Oh that's very true," Ginny said with mock serious, forming her face into a facade of focus. She already knew he loved her, from the way he looked at her to the ill hidden happiness he had. Still, it was nice to hear it vocalized. It hear it from him. She felt her heart beat faster and the grin she had on her face wasn't optional as she joked with him, just barely keeping her voice mock serious. "You should do that then, because we really must be going."

Harry grinned, for a moment forgetting the whole world. Or, realizing his whole world was Ginny. He wasn't sure which, and he didn't care. He wouldn't change this moment for the world. "I love you, Ginny."

Ginny nodded and got up, "Now we really do have to go, as much as you were right, I'm not sure Mum'll think as much when she see's Hermione's bawling and Ron's bloody nose."

Harry nodded, somber but filled with the warmth of Ginny's love. When he stood up Ginny gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Just a reminder of what's to come."

Harry grinned and took her hand to stand up, "Let's go." No, she clearly didn't know appropriate timing, but then again, that was Ginny.

* * *

Hermione was instantly taken in by nurses when she arrived at St. Mungo's ground floor. It was a large space, and she couldn't help but notice its resemblance to a muggle emergency room. The primary color of the area was white, with a pale yellow undertone. It would have been a lot nicer, she would have supposed if she was thinking of such things, if the Healers were not all wearing lime green robes. While it made them easy to find, they did look very ridiculous in them.

The healers ran a diagnostic on him and nodded simply to Hermione, "He is going to be fine, we're going to put you in a room for processing but he probably won't need to stay the night." The healer speaking turned to Hermione as they led the way to a room, and Hermione couldn't help but be amazed at how fast everything was going. A muggle hospital took hours to get treatment, and here they had it down pact. "First things first, my name is Trainee Healer Watson, I need to get the paperwork filled out so we can send it off to processing. Can I get his name and your name?"

"His name?" Hermione was in a blur, to her she was simply amased she had managed to stay upright, much less make it to the room they were being put in. She stood helplessly as another woman levitated Ron on to the cot, running a diagnostic spell and putting its results on a piece of paper to leave for the coming Healer. "Ronald Weasley, is he going to be alright?"

The Healer, or Healer trainee, seemed partially annoyed with Hermione but she didn't say anything. She, of course, recognized Hermione as one of the Golden Trio but at the moment just needed to get her job done. She'd been working for 13 straight hours and something like that changes your definition of 'important'. Nevertheless, she worked to be patient with Hermione. "I ran a very basic diagnostic spell but until the Healer looks at him and we get an account of what happened I cannot say anything. Now, what was your name?"

Hermione wasn't phased that her and Ron's names were being asked for, not thinking for the moment that they were 'famous' just worried for her boyfriend. "Hermione Granger, I'm his girlfriend."

The healer nodded, "And what happened?"

"I- I don't know," Hermione said. "I came home and Harry had hit him and then before I could do anything he threw him against a table and he hit his head and he's been-"

"So they are muggle related injuries?" Healer Trainee Watson said, looking concerned for a moment. Hermione panicked, "That's why nothing showed up on the diagnostic..." She muttered to herself before snapping her fingers. The paper she had been writing on folded up into a bright red paper airplane and flew off. "Your healer will be with you soon Ms. Granger, please stay calm he will be alright."

Hermione nodded, but her expanded pupils and exaggerated heartbeat gave her away- she was terrified. What if, after everything, Ron died. Not fighting for his life, not of old age, but over some silly argument. She watched as the Trainee Healer walked away and went to hold Ron's hand. Tears welled up when she felt a soft heartbeat on his wrist and saw his rose flare up as he took breaths. _He's alive!_

It was then at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in, walking fairly casually and with minimal concern. Hermione, momentarily distracted from her fear, looked at them with confusion. Molly, in her part, noticed Hermione and smiled warmly.

"Oh dear, he'll be alright," She said, holding her arms out. "Oh come on." She said, and Hermione did as told and gave her a hug. "He's been worse off than this, we're just here to help with the paperwork darling he's going to be alright."

Mr. Weasley smiled at Hermione, not at all surprised by her concern. "Hermione, the mood he was in tonight, well we'd already expected an owl from the Magical Law Enforcement Squad. We're just happy he's alright."

Hermione choked up, amazed at the love and care these two had. They were there, but they were also calming. They, unlike her, recognized the situation for what it was and took it all without panicking. She wondered if they had any idea what they were doing for her at that moment, but decided to not say a thing as Harry and Ginny walked in.

"So I hear you put Ron out," Mr. Weasley said with a stern voice but a lighthearted face. Harry blanched, instantly his warm bubble of love replaced with fear. He knew it, it was too much. He'd knocked Ron out and that was it, he'd crossed the line.

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley said, giving her husband (who was now giggling uncontrollably) a glare, and engulfed him in a warm and comforting head. "We heard him yell at Hermione before he left, and we've seen him in a bad mood before. From Ginny's owl you were only defending her. If a tad overkill, we're not _angry_ with you."

"Told you," Ginny said, smiling at her flabbergasted boyfriend. Said boyfriend in question was now looking at Hermione who nodded, and past potential anger they shared a moment of amazement at the wonder that was the Weasley family.

"I didn't mean to-" Harry said, looking at an unconscious Ron with guilt. He hadn't meant to do that much damage, he hadn't meant to knock him out.

"Oh posh," Mrs. Weasley said as the healer walked in. "He's had worse than this from Quidditch matches. Just own up to what you did and make sure to work it out."

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement and added in a quick moment before the healer spoke. "Wouldn't want this to become a regular, right?"

The Healer smiled. She was an older woman, probably in her fifties, with relaxed brown hair cut short and out of her way. She looked at ease in the room, and it was clear just from the way she wore her lime green robes that she was very good at what she did. "Hello, my name is Healer Saige Johansen. From my records I can see that Ronald here got in a fight with 'Harry', who I assume is Harry Potter here." Harry nodded, but before he could apologize the Healer continued. "Our diagnostics confirmed that there was no internal bleeding, but I am going to run a special diagnostic for muggle-type injuries to be sure." They all nodded as she performed the spell and wrote something on the note. "He has some internal bleeding and concussion that didn't turn up, but with some potions he will be fine." She waved her wand and Ron stirred, waking up slowly.

"Wheramy?" Rn muttered, looking around his bed to see Ginny, Harry, his mum, his dad, and Hermione. He groaned, his nose hurt and his head was throbbing. He looked at Ginny, who was glaring at him unashamed with narrowed eyes, and spoke. "Whre yu s'mad?"

"I need you to drink this," Healer Johansen said calmly to him, clearly not surprised by his slurred speech. It was a common trait in concussed victims and she was sure that, even if he didn't want it, his short term memory would return in a few moments time. She put two vials up to his lips, one after another, with little to no resisting. As Ron's symptoms cleared and his face got more and more somber, the Healer worked on some paperwork. "I will be right back to do a final diagnostic and work on your discharge paperwork."

"Thank you," Arthur said, and Molly nodded in agreement. The trio and Ginny however, were now focused on their argument from before.

As Ron's head cleared up he began to feel guilty and shamed. He'd yelled at Hermione and yelled at Ginny and then right insulted his best mate, who had promptly clocked him. He should have been nicer to Hermione, she clearly needed to talk and yelling in her face wasn't helping her or making him feel any better. As far as Ginny and Harry, he'd gone out of line and he knew it. Not only did he know it on an internal level but he knew Harry wouldn't have reacted the way he did if he hadn't. Knowing this, it was no surprise to anyone (his parents in the least) when his first coherent words were, simply, "I'm sorry."

Hermione lunged at him and engulfed him in a tight hug. Ginny merely nodded and Harry spoke, "Me too mate, I went too hard and -"

"-Hey, I needed it alright," Ron interrupted him, not wanting Harry to feel the weight of 'attacking' him. "If anything I should say thanks for bringing me out of that."

Harry simply shrugged, obviously not taking the out that Ron had 'needed it' but not arguing with him. He was just happy that Ron was, for all he could tell, back to his non-angry self. Hermione seemed that way too, but it was clear by the looks she and Ron were exchanging that their much needed conversation would come that night. Ginny, with a tap of her feet and an amusing throat clearing noise, was not going to wait.

"You've got to stop being such a damn prat," She said. "I spend half of my relationship with Harry ensuring him that it is alright and he's not ruining things with you or the family and you're damn near undoing all I've said!" Anger seeped into her voice as he watched her, "Damnit Ron I have waited a _year_ for this, I have seen Harry die and I am telling you to stop the big brother protection for _once_ and just let us be happy."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other, slipping away with a small nod to Hermione. They'd shown their faces to quell the irrational fear they'd gotten so good at tuning out. The fear that their children were, in fact, hurt. War had strengthened them along with the roughhousing that their children had participated in their whole lives, they had gotten good at calming down and realizing the reality of a situation. It was thanks to that, the letter from Ginny, and the fact that Ron's spoon on the clock simply switched to 'Traveling' and never 'Mortal Peril' that they'd managed, but they were done now. The parental couple had no desire to watch their daughter argue with their son about her physical relations with her boyfriend and his friend, a young man they also considered their son.

Ron looked between Harry and Ginny, and a confused looked passed his face. He didn't yell back at Ginny. "Why don't you ever argue?" He asked, confused as to why Harry never argued with him that they were in the right or that he and Ginny should be able to do whatever. it didn't make sense, even as noble as Harry was, Ron must've angered him at some point and it wasn't like Harry to back down from anything.

Harry shrugged, "This is a family argument, Gin can hold her own." He looked at his friend, now sitting up in his bed with a bloody face. "Sorry again for clocking you, and uh, throwing you against the ground."

"Stop saying sorry," Ron said, standing up (albet wobbly) and pulling Harry into a hug. Harry was his best mate, and one scruff wasn't about to change that. "I already told you I owe you a thanks anyway, I was right fucked up." Harry nodded, unsure why attacking his mate was cause for a thanks. He didn't get a chance to think on it more because Ron continued, "Besides, we all know you love Ginny, I was out of line." Ron moved his eye line to look at Ginny, who was smirking with a 'damn right you were' look in her playful eyes. "I'll stop nagging you two."

Ginny nodded, "Damn right." She was staying generally stoic, but her excitement showed in her eyes. Ron having problems had been a big problem in her relationship with Harry because he'd been friends with Ron since he was 11. It hurt her too, Harry was a big part of her world, her life and she couldn't imagine it without him. To know that her family supported her took a huge weight off of her.

"Just sign your name here, here, and here," Healer Johansen said as she performed final diagnostic spells. She smiled at the results and took the papers from Ron. She looked them over, "Very nice. Now, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I have a rather awkward request." She said, and the trio regarded her curiously. She didn't seem the type to ask for a photo or an autograph, so they were unsure what she was talking about. "Obviously in cases of emergency and attack, St. Mungo's is the place for witches and wizards. However, for something like this, domestic occurrences and the like, if at all possible we would rather come to you."

"Oh we don't need-" Harry started, internally dying of embarrassment. He didn't need special treatment and while he knew Ron enjoyed the attention, at the end of the day both Ron and Hermione agreed with him.

The Healer interrupted him then, "It's not a matter of that, I'm sorry to say. We've worked hard to keep press at bay, but having the Golden Trio... And regardless Ms. Granger here showing up with a bloody and knocked out Mr. Weasley could give the wrong impression. People aren't used to the peace yet, they will slip back into fear and paranoia easily and we want to avoid that."

Hermione nodded, the Healer was right, of course. It hadn't occurred to her the scene they were likely to make. She hoped she hadn't messed up again. War veteran, hah. She'd totally panicked at what was clearly a normal brothers quarrel. She'd been too panicked to do the spells she knew, she could have healed him if she hadn't completely freaked out.

The Healer looked at the Golden Trio and Ginny, smiling as she did. They were a bright group of witches and wizards, and she was sure that they didn't need the mess of the prophet on their tails. "Here is my business card," She said, handing a small slip of thick paper to each member of the group, including Ginny. "There won't be any extra charge for home visits, and because most of my work is research I should be able to come at nearly any time."

Harry grimaced but smiled none the less, Ron simply nodded. "Thanks, Healer Johansen."

The Healer smiled, "I'm a muggleborn and you three stopped Lord Voldemort." She chuckled, "Imagine, the saviors of the wizarding world thanking _me_ , my husband will never believe it." She seemed to know that the three were going to object, so she spoke before they could, noticing that Ms. Weasley seemed more or less amused by the whole situation. "Now I really need to go, the full moon is coming up and I have a lot of work to do."

They all watched as she left and sat in silence for a moment. It was clear now that no one was angry about their respective arguments. Ron was no longer hurt and Hermione was no longer in tears. It was a pause in time, where everyone took a moment to move on. To understand that bad things happened, but they _ended_. It was a distinct change from the war, to have a moment in time where all, really, was well.

* * *

 _Mum, Dad,_

 _Ron insulted Harry saying he didn't care about me, Harry decked him, and they're headed to St. Mungos._

 _Love,_

 _Ginny_

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hello all, and thanks for reading. I know this chapter was shorter than the others, by about a thousand words, but it felt complete and I've been holding on to it far too long. Tell me what you think! As always, for questions, comments, and pizza orders leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5: Quidditch

**Quidditch**

Ron was used to getting in fights. He'd gotten in many as a child, though as the youngest male he'd never been in anything too serious at home simply because his older brothers would rather fight someone who was 'their size'. He'd also gotten into more than one fight during his '7th year'. The calm that he felt as he returned to his home after leaving St. Mungos was much like the calm after these fights. He looked at Hermione and knew that even though they still needed to talk things were anything, he was grateful for Harry attacking him like that. He'd knocked some sense into him, after strong words (yelling) from his father hadn't worked.

Hermione, however, wasn't feeling the same. She watched him disappear through the floo with a weak smile before following him. He'd been so _angry_ only moments ago and it concerned her that he'd flashed between teasing to uncontrollably enraged. She had known that war had changed them, but for the first time she was worried about what it meant for her relationship with her best friend and boyfriend. She gave an equally weak smile to Harry as she flooed to the flat, unsure about what she felt towards him at the moment.

She didn't have time to think about Harry or her friendship with him because in an instant she was home again. Ron was smiling warmly and she couldn't help but smile back. No matter the frustration or situation he could always make her smile. Her mood lightened slightly as they made their way to her room, closing the door behind them and heading to the bed. They sat a foot away from each other and, both absorbed in their thoughts, sat silent for a couple of moments.

"I'm sorry," Hermione spoke after their silence, quiet tears running down her face. She was ashamed in herself, and the fact that she looked a mess and couldn't keep herself together didn't help. She felt herself blushed ever so slightly, embarrassed as she lost herself in front of Ron.

"Wh-what?" Ron asked, surprised by Hermione and her tears. He moved forward, sitting closer to her and pulling her into his arms, hopeful that he could just hug her better. He knew it was his fault, and was instantly filled with regret for the yelling and anger. He oughtn't treat Hermione, or anyone, that way and seeing her reduced to tears killed him inside. "I'm sorry, I yelled -I" Ron had no idea what to say, how do you apologize for breaking like that? How do you apologize about losing your bloody control?

For the first time Hermione understood how fucked up they were. It came to her with a crystal clarity that she couldn't define as hopeful or defeated. Her tears stopped, though she hadn't been crying very much, and she spoke with a watery voice. Her voice had a trace of bitter, but was mostly normal toned. She gave a slight smile when she spoke, "This war changed us didn't it? I mean, we were so busy fighting we forgot to notice that we were breaking down and now..." Her voice watered down, though she managed to not cry anymore. "Now we've got nothing to distract us from how pathetic we are."

Ron frowned, thinking for a moment. He was by far no where near a 'thinker'. He didn't plan out much things and rarely thought before he spoke but at the moment he knew it was very important to not muck things up so he paused for half a second and thought. She was right, in a sense. They hadn't realized it but at some point they had all cracked. It killed him to see Hermione, once so strong, breaking down all of the time and becoming engulfed in tears in a moments notice. The same went for Harry, and while a part of him grinned at the thought of his once meek friend decking him he also knew that the guilt would tear him apart. Despite the fact that while he had a plan, he'd watched both of his lifetime friends stutter at the question of what they were going to do now. What was their purpose post war?

"Right," He said, his broad shoulders slumping for a moment. He wasn't done talking then, and he rubbed his thumb on her shoulder. "But it's not that we're pathetic, because we're gonna work through this." Hermione looked at Ron now, her brow furrowed as she worked to understand what he was saying. "I mean, yeah, I've never been so... angry in my life and you're still working through everything too but we're still trying. We're still the," He chuckled lightly, "'Golden Trio' and we'll make it through this." He grinned now, tightening his grip on Hermione. "Mark my words Hermione, we'll have you and us all patched up by Hogwarts!"

Hermione giggled and then laughed, wiping her face before standing up to get changed. "What is it about crying that makes you feel so dirty?" She asked, feeling as if the minimal tears she had cried had somehow encased her whole body. She felt weak and exhausted and empty. Still, she wondered if empty and muggy was better than her usual heavy and pressured down. She sighed, too exhausted to look into it. She took off her clothes without thinking, heading to the bathroom and starting her shower.

Ron really cared about Hermione, and it hurt him to see her like this. Broken and sad, he wanted to wipe the tears from her face and have them never return. When she stood up he had no idea how to answer her question. He had never been much of a cryer and wasn't aware of the phenomenon she spoke of. He might have been able to think it through, if she hadn't of stripped. When she took of his clothes he was amazed. She was so beautiful, and it was a sight he had never seen before. He was glad for his erection concealment charm on his underwear because he could feel his blood rushing downwards. When she left and he watched her naked bum he jumped out of bed and followed her to the restroom.

"You look bloody brilliant," He said, and Hermione turned around with a start. Her face was flushed red and she realized then that she had stripped naked in front of her boyfriend. She felt her body heat up as he walked forward and pulled her into a hug. It was an exciting sensation, and her mind instantly wondered how much more exciting it would be if he was naked as well. She kissed him, leaning her head up and getting on her tiptoes to do so. The kiss was passionate, and when Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled them closer he dropped his hands from their respectable position on her back to her ass, squeezing it. Hermione had never been touched so naked and she felt herself get wetter with every squeeze, pushing herself into Ron each time.

It was Ron who broke the kiss, grinning down at Hermione when he did so. "So, would you like me to join you in the shower?"

Hermione almost said yes, the warm feeling growing inside of her made it near impossible not to, but she just managed to say no. "No, uh, sorry," She said, blushing bright red and looking at her feet. "I didn't even mean to... But that was fantastic I'm just not-"

Ron smiled, pulling Hermione into one last hug. "There is no need to be sorry, you're the most beautiful sight I have ever seen." He kissed her forehead, "I'll see you in bed, okay?"

Hermione nodded, a smile on her face as he left and she cleaned herself. She spent her shower having heartwarming thoughts of Ron and decided that 'waiting' be damned, she was going to sleep with him that night. He was the perfect man, maybe not for everyone, but for her. When she got out of the shower and went to her bedroom still naked she smiled at Ron. He had fallen asleep. She couldn't blame him, one look at the clock confirmed that it was nearly 3 in the morning, so she turned off all of the lights and climbed into bed with him. As comfortable as she was, she decided to get up and get in her pajamas. Ron was fantastic and wonderful but rushing through things wasn't going to result well for them. _I guess it's a good thing he fell asleep_. She thought as she slipped back into bed and into his arms.

 _ **BREAKBREAKBREAK**_

In the summer, time flew. That was a fact true of any students, summer lovers, or teachers. It was a fact that many couples in the wizarding community were adeptly aware of as they approached the Hogwarts school year. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron were among many who were savoring their time together before their inevitable separation. Still, somehow the weeks time between Ron's hospital visit and Harry's birthday felt like days and before they knew it it was time for Harry's large birthday party. In light of his fame, the Ministry was hosting a gala in his honor on the night of his birthday. Always a people pleaser, after it was proved impossible to stop of hoopla from occurring Harry knew he would have to go. A formal event surrounded by people he didn't know and reporters he didn't like was not his idea of a birthday, or a happy one at least. He had managed, at least, to get everyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, everyone who fought in the war really, an invite and that he was happy for. However, Ron had managed to get new dress robes (male dress robes) and their lack of frill or old woman musk put a damper on Harry's mood, missing the hilarity from the Yule Ball years ago.

So, that morning of Friday, July 31, 1998, Harry did what he always wanted for his birthday, a small meal with the Weasley's and close friends. It was nearing 11 and the 'party' was about to begin. The smell of Mrs. Weasley's cooking filled the burrow, and tables were set up in the beautiful July weather. 'Happy Birthday Harry!' was hand painted on a long piece of a cloth and was floating as a banner above the burrow entry. The garden had been de-gnomed (thanks to Harry with the begrudging help of Ron) and the sun was up with a partially clouded sky. Not for the first time Harry would note the beauty of the Burrow, and surrounded by his friends he could forget his trepidation of the upcoming gala.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Ginny asked, coming outside after seeing Harry through the kitchen windows standing alone with his eyes closed and his head tilted upward. She hugged him from behind and kissed his shoulder. He was clearly in a good mood, and she was happy for it. She could only hope he would enjoy her gift, but she focused on not thinking about that because waiting until after lunch to give it to him was killing her. He was wearing a pair of jeans that looks like they had survived war, though it was in fact probable that they had, an old quidditch jersey, a pair of converse that were also from while he was on the run, and the watch that he had gotten for his 17th birthday from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and not taken off since. "You look great today," She said with a rin when he turned to her. "Though you might want to invest in some clothes that haven't been through hell and back."

Harry grinned, looking at his beautiful girlfriend. They'd been back together for nearly a month now and it was something straight out of his dreams. The very dreams that Ron complained about because he had a tendency to mutter Ginny's name during them. She was wearing a pair of cut off denim shorts and a white tank top with her tennis shoes. She looked like an angel with her red hair up, drawing attention to her chocolate eyes and sexy grin. "You look great too, and I'm not even going to insult you when I say that." He smirked when she stuck her tongue out at him. "You wound me, Gin, really wound me, deep to my core."

Ginny rolled her eyes. Despite that, she grinned. Harry wasn't in good moods like this frequently, and it brightened her mood to seem him joking and playing with her. "Well I have to," She said, adopting a fake serious tone. "Your ego is just _so_ huge."

"There are **other** parts of me that are huge too," He commented without missing a beat and Ginny instantly laughed. "Hey, no!" He said, arguing with her laugh"You can't-" It wasn't fair for her to laugh at that, it really was just mean.

"-Well that is good to know," George said, standing behind Harry and perfectly within Ginny's sight. He had walked in from the apparition point and walked in during the dirtier end of their conversation. George, standing a foot above Harry, laughed when he turned around to see George only three feet away and run his hand through his hair. "Last time I saw you you'd clocked Ronnie, and now you're seducing Ginny." He tutted good naturedly, "Gonna have to keep my eye on you, eh, Potter?"

"Well, uh," Harry said, embarrassed and a tiny bit scared. Though the Weasley clan (save for Fleur, who seemed a bit frigid to his violent actions) had made it clear they held no grudges a flaming article from Rita Skeeter had hit him like a pile of bricks and no matter how much he didn't want to care, for once she was right. He was doing his best to walk on eggshells and not fuck up again. "Uh-"

"-Oh shut it, Harry, George is just pulling your leg," Ginny said with a laugh. "Speaking of, do you know if Angelina is coming?" She asked, "She was invited but I'm not sure if she ever responded."

"I think so," George said, "but my hearing is kind of half-and-half..." He trailed off and Harry snorted.

"Your hearing is perfectly fine," Harry commented. "Which means Angelina is coming, which is good."

George laughed, "You know no one falls for that anymore... I'm going to go put your gift up," He lifted a brown paper package before continuing, "and go talk to mum, she said something about cleaning out Fred and I's old bedroom and that is a very _bad_ idea."

With that George ran off and Ginny laughed, "I don't know what all they had in there, but if the random sounds and smells from their room means anything I'd be scared."

"How un-Gryffindor of you," Harry said. "But don't worry, I love you anyway."

Ginny rejected his kiss, "Oh shove off, I am perfectly Gryffindor!"

"And again you wound me, rejecting my kisses," Harry joked, putting his hand over his heart as if he had been hit by a cutting curse. "Doth thou no longer love me?"

Ginny kissed him then, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss. He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms around her lower back and pulling her chest into him. In that moment they were on their own, and it would have been much more romantic if the rest of the party hadn't walked into the Burrow's yard at that moment.

Neville cleared his throat, bringing the two out of their kiss and causing them to feel particularly embarrassed to find their friends there.

"Let them be," Luna said in her dreamy voice as she held his hand. "They deserve each other."

"It's no trouble, Luna," Harry said, running his hand through his hair. "Thanks for coming!"

"You came to my grandmothers, so I figure I owe you," Neville said with a laugh, accepting the manliest of hugs from Harry. "Besides, isn't 18 a big deal for muggles? Can't miss that!"

"Thanks for the invite, Harry," Luna said. "And I'm really looking forward to your gala tonight."

"Oh it's not-" Harry said, trying to deflect from the upcoming unfortunate event.

"Lunch is ready!" Hermione ran out of the kitchen and announced loudly. She looked tired but happy, and it was clear that she had been working with Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen. She knew that her cooking was lackluster, and as much as she was bitter about Ron's complaints on the run she did want to be able to cook and she knew no one better than Mrs. Weasley to learn from. Also, with 19 people on the guest list there was a lot of cooking to be done. Ron was rubbish at cooking, Ginny was cleaning and setting up the outdoor table, and Mrs. Weasley had rejected Harry's help ("It's your birthday dear, go enjoy it!") so Hermione took the opportunity.

The entire group, which consisted of the Weasley clan (minus Bill and Fleur who were on their one year anniversary trip), Hermione and Harry, Neville, Luna, Angelina, Dean Thomas, Teddy Lupin and his grandmother Andromeda Tonks, Katie Bell, Seamus Finnigan, and Lee Jordan, ran to the table quickly to get the amazing food. An amazing feast of roast, potatoes, and various veggies and bread was set on the table and complements were wholeheartedly given before any of the food was eaten.

In the beginning the conversation was large and between the whole group but as was the habit of large groups, they broke off into smaller groups to have conversations in before long. Ron and George were talking about work, which bored Ginny. In her hopes to not be alone in boredom, she looked to Angelina. Unfortunately for Ginny, Angelina was as obsessed with the conversation as the others and Ginny was forced to find another conversation to join.

Next to her, Hermione, Neville, and Luna were talking about the upcoming school year. She joined the conversation easily, but it brought her thoughts to the man across from her: Harry. She loved school and Hogwarts and dating a man a grade above her had made it clear that she'd be without him for at least a year. However, when she had heard that students who had been on the run would get a chance to re-enter as if the last year hadn't happened her heart had soared. Of course, once realizing that Harry was joining Auror Academy not Hogwarts she hadn't really been surprised. He was great at defense, and it was his dream job. She knew he'd enjoy it, and she knew she needed to go to school, but she knew that she'd miss him. Still, it would be good for him to get the nerves and war mode out while at training.

"I'm sure they'll have the castle fixed in time," Hermione said. "So many people have been working on it. They even hired Gringotts to help out, Bill's a curse breaker and they've had him there."

"It'll still be different though," Neville said. "Too much death in those halls... I'm happy they sent home most all underaged."

"At least everyone will see the thestrals," Luna replied dreamily. "We could all go and feed them apples on the weekends."

Ginny laughed, "Sorry, it's just- it's so surreal."

Neville nodded, and without meaning to it became clear to Ginny that the mood had darkened. "After last year... Professor McGonagall is going to have her work set out for her to make Hogwarts Hogwarts again."

"It'll be different," Luna said, her voice dreamy as she looked beyond Ginny to watch the gnomes make their way back into the garden. "But that doesn't mean it'll be bad."

Hermione nodded, not so sure of that herself. Unlike Luna, Neville, and Ginny she hadn't even been to school last year. She'd lost a lot of her innocence and she knew that. Could she still love school the same way? Could she still gather up the enthusiasm for a goal she had either already reached or could no longer do?

Down the table further Harry was completely ignoring his party for his godson, Teddy Lupin. He was playing with the little baby between bites and talking with Molly and Andromeda. The baby seemed to have taken an equally ecstatic liking to Harry because he had turned into a baby Harry: jet black hair and a red blob on his forehead. While the parents who had already gone through childhood knew it wasn't anything fancy, after hearing that Teddy hadn't done anything like that yet Harry proudly proclaimed that his godson was a metamorphous genius, just like his mum.

"You clearly know what you're doing Harry," Andromeda said with a warm smile.

"Oh, no," Harry said with a blush, taking a sip of his water before playing with Teddy some more. He tickled the baby, who erupted in what Harry assumed were supposed to be giggles. "I don't know anything about babies." He glanced at Ginny for a moment without thinking, and though he didn't notice the parents did notice his subconscious reaction. It occurred to him then how little he knew about babies. Of course, he knew what sex was. He'd lived in a dorm room with a bunch of other boys before they'd learned silencing charms and while they started puberty. Still, that was a weird way to learn about sex, and he wondered from time to time how much of what he had learned was true or not.

"Oh that's not true, and being around babies is the best way to learn." Andromeda replied, "Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you if you'd like to take over Teddy during the weekends, being his godfather and all."

Harry blanched, it occurred to him now that that's what a godfather was. "Oh merlin, I am so sorry, I haven't been-"

His apology would have gone on and on, explaining that he had no proper excuse for getting distracted and forgetting his responsibility to would have promised that he would never do so again and explain that he understands that despite that promise she will not trust him because he dropped the ball on something so important. He would have then brooded in guilt and sorrow for the rest of the night. Andromeda, thankfully, spoke up.

"It's no trouble," She stopped him. "Don't get me wrong, you're his godfather and I will nag and nag you about that responsibility but it's been just barely two months of work and post war madness, I wouldn't have let you take over your full responsibilities if you tried." He gave a warm smile, "You're welcome to come to my home and watch him but if you'd rather him be at your flat I can give you a list of the furniture and safety equipment you'd need."

It occurred to Harry now that he had a baby now. Not full time, just on the weekends, but the full weight of that fell on him and his realization came to one complete conclusion: he needed to get his life together.

"Could I get some... classes or...?" Harry stuttered, unsure of what he could do. Suddenly Hermione's obsessive reading made him wonder if she'd gotten a baby book, and if she'd let him borrow it.

"Of course," Andromeda said, "Just come over over the week, I'll admit that part of the reason I am asking you is because I will be out of town next weekend."

"Oh hush," Molly said to Harry's pale complexion. "You can bring Teddy over here and stay for the weekend, after seven kids I think I can help you out."

Harry visibly relaxed, and the group of four started working on the logistics after Molly mentioned that it would be a good way to make sure that Harry ordered the proper baby things for Teddy.

Far from talking about babies, the rest of the table talked about PotterWatch and family gossip. It was a warm and pleasant lunch, and it was nearly three before they got up and Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley began to clear off the table. The large group crowded into the living room of the Burrow where Harry's presents were set on the coffee table.

They settled in, and when the three that pulled the dishes into the kitchen finished their work Harry began to open his gifts. He was as astounded as ever about the bounty of gifts, and didn't know where to start. He selected the one on the top and read the tag. It was from George and when he opened it he found items from the Weasley's Wizards Wheezeys Auror collection. Next was Ron's gift, a box filled with sweets, at least 30 or so. From there he got a guide to Auror Academy from Hermione and Sleekeazy's Hair Potion from Katie Bell (a gift that provided much amusement to the whole party). One of his favorite gifts was from Dean Thomas, a t shirt with Dumbledore's Army moving photo charmed with a light shield spell. He put it on nearly immediately, taking off his shirt to do so and blushing at the cat calls and whistles, not from Ginny or any of the girls but the guys and (to his utter dismay) Charlie Weasley. He also got a photo of Teddy from Andromeda, a moly plant from Neville, a lifetime subscription to The Quibbler from Luna, a couple of quidditch magazines from Seamus, a training snitch from Angelina (who didn't appear to know that Harry already had one, and he didn't tell her), and a mini hungarian horntail from Charlie, much like the one he had grabbed in the triwizard tournament, along with the supplies to care for it. Finally, his last gift for the night flew into the room when Molly and Arthur got him a new owl.

"What's her name?" Harry asked, rubbing the cheek of the snowy owl. Though the owl looked much like his childhood pet, Hedwig, the temperament was entirely different. She was rubbing into his touch and appeared to be a very kind and soft creature.

"That's up to you, dear," Molly said.

"Maybe avoid something more wild though," Arthur commented as Harry thought. "You never know when the owl is going to show up at work."

At that note Ron groaned, thinking of Pig, and everyone laughed heartedly. Harry looked at the owl, her sweet eyes seeming to smile at him. She nuzzled his face, an action he had never seen an owl make, and he grinned. "Clara," He decided, rubbing the owl and wondering how he had gone from a flat with his mates to three people, two pets, and one baby. Not to mention that Ginny was visiting more and more. It was fantastic, and in that moment Harry swelled with the warmth of being surrounded by loving friends and family. He looked at Ginny, realizing that though she'd been teasing him about his birthday gift for weeks, she hadn't given him one. She pulled her finger to her lips and winked, he felt an excitement build inside of him when she did that. Unable to do or say anything to her without everyone, including her many older brothers and parents, hearing he was happy when Ron spoke up.

"It's half pass 4, which means we have time for a round of quidditch!" He exclaimed, and Harry grinned at his best mate.

"Well let's go then!" Harry said, leading the group with Ron towards the shed filled with brooms. It helps that most had thought to bring their brooms.

"Team captains then," Hermione said, serving as the referee because she didn't want to fly. Though she wasn't a huge quidditch fan, it was impossible it ignore the bright feeling among the group. "Harry, obviously, and who else?"

"Ron," Harry said with a mischievous grin. "We've always played on the same team, it'll be nice to beat 'em."

"Yeah, right," Ron said, walking up to Harry to look at the remaining participants of the game. "Harry, I'm gonna kick your bloody arse." It was good luck that at the time Molly, Arthur, and Andromeda were sitting inside while little Teddy took a nap because his mother would have lectured him harshly over his foul language. Unfortunately for him, Hermione was there and giving him a rather stern look. He gave her a cheeky grin in return and she rolled her eyes, but it was clear that the two were very amused and happy with their silent conversation.

"Right then," Hermione said, clearing her throat and blushing lightly under the knowing stares of the group. "And since you're birthday boy, Harry you pick first."

Harry nodded, surveying the people. He wanted to ask for Ginny first, because she was a good chaser and because she was his girlfriend, but he knew that Ron was going to grab George as a beater and having seen him play Harry much preferred having the older Weasley on his team. Also, with a look at Charlie he knew that he was the only obvious choice for seeker and Harry wasn't certain that he could beat him. Of course, he always enjoyed a challenge.

"Ginny," Harry decided. It really was an easy choice, she was the only chaser there with any recent practice and she was his girlfriend. He wanted to play on a team with her again. Besides, if anyone could get a goal past Ron it was Ginny.

Ginny grinned and walked up to him, "Right so, you think we should snog to put Ron off his game."

"Oi!" Ron exclaimed, "That's cheating!"

Harry grinned and gave into the joke, pulling Ginny into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her lower back and she wrapped hers around his neck. He was surprised when she pulled them closer, making the kiss more intense, but gave into it quickly, enjoying being close to his girlfriend.

"Oi!" Ron yelled again, his ears going red with embarrassment. He'd given Harry his approval, again, but he didn't want it rubbed in his face. It didn't help that when he looked at Hermione for support she appeared to be giggling. When he looked at Charlie, Charlie was only rolling his eyes. When he looked at George- where was George?

Yanking his head around Ron saw George sneaking up to Harry and Ginny, pulling out his wand and getting ready to perform a charm or jinx on the unlucky couple. Before he could open his mouth and tell the bloody idiot not to attack the 18 year old who had been in a constant state of battle for the past year the spell was already making it's way towards him.

In an instant Harry could feel the hairs on the back of his neck lift up, and he broke his kiss with Ginny without thinking. All he knew in that moment was somehow Ginny was under attack, and he couldn't let her get hurt. Not after everything he had done to ensure her safety. Not after everything he had sacrificed, she had sacrificed. They had fought too long and too hard for that so he pulled up the strongest reflective shield spell he knew and turned to face his attacker.

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!" He yelled, and when he finally noticed that it was just George he dropped the shield. George, the unfortunate fellow, was mumbling loudly through charmed shut lips. He looked annoyed and amused, maybe a little apologetic. It was a funny sight, funny enough that everyone could hope to move on from the awkward exchange only moments ago.

Ginny hadn't noticed anything, not until Harry tensed up and turned around, sending Georges jinx right back at him and his wand flying away. She laughed, George unable to talk was something she had wanted to see many times in the past. She didn't even have a split second of concern, fear because she knew that Harry wasn't scary. She shared a look with Ron and the two of them knew how important it was that Harry didn't feel feared or judged for something that the entire Golden Trio was going through.

So they laughed, and it was easy to do. George, catching on, made the situation even funnier. True, it was possible that his antics were merely his antics, but having grown up with him the fellow Weasleys knew what was going on. They were defending their own, helping their family out, and that was that.

"That was _wicked_ , Harry," Ron said with a pat to his back. Harry grinned sheepishly, "Really, with reflexes like that Auror Academy isn't going to know what hit them."

"Why don't you pick out your next teammate?" Hermione asked, pointedly overriding George's muffled protests.

"Ron it's your turn," Ginny said. "And it's gotten so much nicer, like a yapping humdinger just quieted."

"Yapping humdingers are indigenous to China, but with the recent change in immigration laws they could have come over." Luna noted, Ginny barely contained her laugh.

After getting his wand back from Harry's hand and performing the norverbell counter-jinx George harrumphed. "Oh just pick the teams, Ron, if you're done taking the mickey out of me."

Ron nodded, turning serious as he considered who he would choose for his team. He looked around and tried to determine who he wanted on his team. He rejected many off of the bat. Neville, Luna, Lee, and Seamus simply didn't have the practice and skill that Charlie, George, Dean, Katie, or Angelina had. So, that left them. Charlie was a skilled seeker, and against Harry and Ginny he would need that. George was a fantastic beater, and he could count on him to put the game in their favor. Katie was brilliant, and she had played with Harry since he didn't know what Quidditch was, and that would play to their advantage. Additionally, the good chasers were going to run out fast. Katie was also a good chaser, and Ron could feel the amazing ability of them and he couldn't let it slip from his fingertips but how could he guarantee that Harry wouldn't take one if he grabbed the other.

One thing he could count on was that Harry was a terrible strategist, even if he did love quidditch. Ron knew that that was his strength in this game, and he had to use it. He had to do his very best-

"Oh just pick someone, Ron!" Katie Bell yelled.

"C'mon Ron, no matter who you pick Harry and I are gonna kick your arse," Ginny said with a smirk. Ron had a tendency to spend so much time planning his moves that he forgot to move, making chess a lengthy and boring process with the red-haired-strategist.

Ron glared, "If you'd all shut it you'd know I choose Charlie." If he didn't have a good seeker, he'd lose for certain and with Ginny and Harry already teamed up that left Charlie. Charlie hadn't played in a while, but working on a dragon reserve hadn't left him idle.

From there the teams split up, Harry picking his members off of gut instinct and Ron taking time to strategize in his members. On Harry's team, he himself was the seeker with Luna as a keeper, Neville as the beater, and Ginny, Katie, and Angelina as his chasers. Ron too only had one beater with George, Seamus, Lee Jordan, and Dean were his beaters. He himself was the keeper, and Charlie was the seeker. The teams were fairly evenly matched, and though Ron scoffed (much to the glare of Ginny, Neville, and [to everyone's surprise] Hermione) when Harry picked Luna as his keeper for his second choice, Harry was certain he had a great team.

The game went well, Harry's team had better chasers but Luna was absolutely rubbish as a keeper, she kept staring off into the distance and getting distracted by flying humdingers. With that, much of the game came down to Harry vs. Charlie as a seeker. At the end they were toe to toe on a deep dive that made Mrs. Weasley stop breathing. Charlie was forced to pull up sooner, not trusting his ability to not hit the ground, but Harry was reckless as always and though he just barely made it, he grabbed the snitch and won the game. It had taken many hours, and it was nearly seven when they finished.

Everyone left abruptly, needing to get ready for the upcoming gala, much to Harry's dismay. Still, he was looking forward to seeing Ginny in whatever she was wearing and curious as to what his gift from her was. She gave him no hints before he was practically dragged to his flat, staring at her in disbelief that she would make him wait.

 _ **BREAKBREAKBREAK**_

 **Author's Note** Hello all! I am so sorry for the late posting, I work for a company that owns retail stores and my boss just left for maternity leave. Nevertheless, I am back! For starters, I want to say how blown away I am by the responses I got about Harry and Ron's altercation! I got some PM's as well, and actually had one person decide to leave the story because of it! Here's the thing that is why I am sticking with it: they're 'broken'. That's the whole point of this story, the Golden Trio is having a rough time following the war for a variety of reasons, and growing up in such a dark time forced them through changes that they weren't ready for. So, while much of their changes in this story are harmless, some of them are very serious. Harry's love for Ginny is very real, as is Ron's (obviously in a different way), and it is a topic that they constantly butt heads about. To Fred, a commenter who mentioned that Harry is not strong enough to beat Ron like that, I must disagree. He was on the run for months and was an athletic student. Additionally, anger fueled him and Ron was so shocked by the whole thing that he didn't really resist. As far as a crime, it is shown frequently in the Harry Potter series that the Ministry of Magic is very 'hands off' in concurrence with 'family' matters. It's unlikely that they would do anything about it, and even if they did, it would (quite frankly) be considered a bar fight more than anything else. Regardless, neither Ron for his family intend to raise charges against him. To Grow Up Ron (and anyone else who felt along the same lines) Ron did a lot more than "[say] something he THOUGHT he wasn't going to like". Ron was saying that Harry does not care about Ginny, at all, and is using her to get his dirty ways. This is going to attack Harry on many points. For starters, he is insulted that Ron would believe he would do something like that in general, much less about a girl he's so obviously been in love with for years. Additionally, Harry has given up a **lot** for Ginny. True, Ginny went through some shit with their breakup, but in Harry's mind it was for Ginny. Remember that Ron yelled about Harry not having anyone he cared about at Hogwarts when they were on the run, this is going to open that wound as well. Finally (though I could go on for hours) Ron basically came up out of the blue to yell at the two of them. Harry's anger was correct, and he's not the only person on the earth to resort to violence over 'his girl'.

 **TLDR:** Sorry for the super long author's note, I just felt the need to explain myself. If you pm me or are logged in to your fanfiction account when you comment I can discuss this further (if you would like). Please let me know what you think and as always let me know for any pizza orders!


	6. Chapter 6: Close

**Close**

Hermione wasn't sure what Ginny had said to Harry before he got into the floo, but the look on his face when he got to their flat made _her_ want to blush of embarrassment. It didn't help that Ron had made a point to sneak surprise touches to her ass and chest throughout the morning when no one was looking, her mind was completely in the gutter. When he followed her to her room she gave him a strict gaze.

"Don't think I didn't notice what you were doing there," She said, furrowing her eyebrows. She did her best to sound stern, but his joyful grin and childlike eagerness put her off. She knew it was inappropriate and wrong, but damn had it lit her up inside.

"Well it would kind of kill the point if you hadn't," Ron said, crossing the space between them to pull her into his arms completely and kiss her like he'd wanted to all day. He'd woken up to the sight of Hermione trying to decide what to wear, wearing nothing but her usual underwear and t shirt. Except this time it was _his_ t shirt and he was certain there was nothing in the world more sexy than Hermione, _his_ Hermione, in _his_ Chudley Cannons shirt. It had set off a day of sexual tension that was supposed to be of brotherly love, which was wrong in more ways than one. As she began to twirl his hair (that his mother had nagged him about cutting not 30 minutes ago) he slid his hands down to her ass to squeeze it. The soft material of her skirt left little to the imagination, but still he wanted it off of her. He stopped himself though, limiting their current relations to a snog because he knew (before any other reasons)she wanted to wait and he respected that more than he would ever desire to have sex with her.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised when Ron kissed her, and returned the kiss with increasing passion. As he squeezed her ass she pushed up against him, realizing now the only thing stopping her from shagging him at this very moment was time. When she pulled away, opening her eyes to see Ron gazing at her with the most primal, love filled gaze she had ever seen she began to realize how close she was to rushing things and jumping him. She didn't want to do that, she didn't want to make a mistake based on physical feelings that messed up her relationship in the long term.

"We've- we've got to get ready." She said, slipping out of his warm embrace and backing up a step. She was happy she had gotten out of his arms, if only because if he was still touching her and giving her the look he was now she knew she would fold. "I mean it."

"We've got about an hour," Ron said, wishing she was still with him. His body still felt warm, and he was regretting not ripping off her clothing while she was still within reach. _Damnit_ , it was too late now, he could see the resolve growing in her face as she thought about it more. "How much time do you need?" He asked, grinning, "You're already beautiful."

"I was only coming back here to get my dress and things, remember?" Hermione said, ignoring his deceitful compliment. It wasn't that he didn't mean it, she was sure he did, but that he said it in an effort to get her to stay. "I'm supposed to already be back at Burrow with Ginny." They hadn't been spending as much time together, both distracted by their boyfriends (though if she was honest with herself, she knew that was merely an excuse for her unwillingness to do anything but read and sleep). As tempting as her bed surrounded by books looked, she had been looking forward to this and couldn't let last minute nerves keep her eye off the prize.

Ron groaned like a child, but both of them knew that that was his resignation. He watched as Hermione walked to her closet and then bathroom, using her useful undetectably extended bag from the year before to pack makeup, hair supplies, and her outfit for the gala. She looked beautiful, and he knew that she could go to the fancy event in sweatpants and one of his t shirts and still outshine everyone there. She was going to insist on dressing up though, and when she kissed him on the cheek and left he watched her leave like a puppy. Harry, walking out of a very quick shower to see Ron in his puppy state, laughed. He walked up and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"C'mon mate," Harry said, "We've got an hour to kill, you wanna help me with my speech?"

Ron laughed, "Are you still not done with that?"

Harry groaned, "I have no idea what to say. It's supposed to be this... this tribute to the fallen, but I have no idea how to apologize for all of the-"

"Oi, mate, it'll be my turn to knock you silly if you don't stop that," Ron exclaimed. "It's not your ruddy fault. I read the damn letter, it's not a tribute, they just asked you to speak. If you really don't know what to say blabber on about quidditch the entire time."

"That's a terrible idea," Harry argued. This night was the night of his birthday, and the first official 'Potter Day', a day to recognize the loss and victory of the first and second war. No matter how much he argued, the Ministry was insistent upon honoring the Potter family. He'd protested, saying that so many others had sacrificed just as much, if not more, but since they didn't have a prophesy they didn't get rememberance he supposed. "This entire bloody gala is a terrible fucking idea though."

Ron nodded his head in agreement, "You know, I bet you could babble on about _nothing_ and no one would say anything."

Harry laughed, his mood lightening at Ron's joke. "That'd be brilliant, but I have to talk about the wonder of Potter history, like I know a bloody thing about Potter history. Couldn't even tell you my grandad's name."

Ron frowned, sad to see his friend like this. He was tempted to floo to the Burrow, pick up Ginny, and put her back down next to Harry. His sister had a way to make him feel better just by existing. He knew that wasn't an option though, so he'd have to think of a way to get Harry out of this mess by himself. "You know, you don't _have_ to talk about yourself." Ron said, "I mean, people listen to you, if you call it something else - War Day or something, and talk about the amazing triumph of fairness and right or something people won't call it Potter day and you won't have to admit you know nothing about the Potter line."

"Ron, that's brilliant!" Harry said, picking up his quill and writing instantly. As he talked through his ideas with Ron, who was little help with ideas almost entirely consisting of jokes and bad Quidditch references, he realized that this was something he really cared about. He could do this, end the stupid 'Potter Day' once and for all. They worked until Mrs. Weasley floo called, telling them that Hermione and Ginny were waiting and that they were running late. As he rushed to get changed, he knew he should feel bad for making Ginny wait, but the grin on his face wouldn't fade.

* * *

Ginny lifted her eyebrow as Hermione burst into her room, her hand bag across her body and her face with the telltale blush that Ginny knew meant Ron had done something. She put her hand up, "I don't want to know, you're fine, and we don't have time for the scary tale of how my lump of a brother distracted you."

Hermione giggled and sat her bag down on Ginny's bed, unloading it as Ginny changed in the corner. Hermione looked over after getting everything set out and gasped at Ginny's dress.

"Ginny, do you have any plans tonight?" She commented slyly as Ginny finished attaching her black stockings to her garter belt. "And does your mother know what you're up to?" She finished with mock seriousness. Ginny was wearing a black lingerie set, a lace bra, matching underwear, and a matching garter belt with sheer black stockings.

Ginny laughed, "Of course she doesn't." She looked in her mirror, twirling her hair nervously. "Do you think Harry will like it?"

"I think Harry's going to melt into a puddle if he sees you in that," Hermione said. "How do you intend on getting Harry to see you in it though?" She asked, remembering that a month ago Mrs. Weasley had determined that Ginny could no longer stay over at the flat. As she looked at Ginny, she recognized a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I'm not going to sneak out, if that's what you're asking," Ginny said, making it very clear that that was exactly her plan. The girls laughed together and started to get into their dresses, Hermione not changing into any special two wore gorgeous ball gowns, and after putting those on they delayed putting on heels by doing their hair and makeup.

"So you're really gonna do it, hu?" Hermione asked as she adjusted her dress in Ginny's mirror. At Ginny's nod, Hermione continued. "Are you nervous?" As she spoke, she realized she was asking for herself. Her urges to rush forward with Ron were coming closer and closer together and having a friend getting ready to sleep with their boyfriend allowed her insight.

"A little?" Ginny said, sitting otherwise still as she did her makeup while Hermione charmed her hair into an updo braid.

"You worried about getting so intimate, after what Amycus did to you?" Hermione asked, more that grateful that she didn't have to worry about that. She couldn't imagine the fear of intimacy after having someone force themselves on you, the shame, and the guilt that you were scared even though it was someone you loved.

"No," Ginny said, giving herself one last look in the mirror before walking to put her shoes on. "I trust Harry completely, and I love him with every part of me."

Hermione smiled, "You're right of course, and Harry would never hurt you. KNowing everything you've been through, I'm sure he'll take extra care."

"Yeah, of course, exactly," Ginny said, going to leave the room quickly. Hermione raised her eyebrow and pulled out her wand, slamming the door shut.

"He _does_ know, right?" Hermione replied sharply. She glared at Ginny, who suddenly felt she was transported to the weirdest Transfiguration class known to man.

"Well, no," Ginny said, standing up straight with her hands on her hips. She gave Hermione a hard look, she and Harry hadn't talked about anything over the last year, ignoring the penultimate year of the war except for the occasionally slipped story. Together they ignored the entire war, ultimately forgetting it when they were together. It was fantastic, and it kept their relationship light and lovely. She wasn't about to stab their relationship with the harsh truth of her last year and she was happy that Harry felt the same.

"You're-" Hermione couldn't finish her sentence, understanding the weight of what Ginny was saying. "You can't lie about being a virgin- Ginny does Harry know _anything_ about your last year? I mean, he has to have noticed that you've changed!"

"And I've noticed that he has too," Ginny said. "But I want to forget the war, and I can't do that-"

"-Do you even know the hell that we went through last year?" Hermione screamed, calming herself before she continued because there was not a silencing spell on the small room. "Ginny, you guys can't just forget everything that happened. What the hell is your plan for tonight?"

"Hermione, Harry and I can do whatever the bloody hell we want." Ginny snapped, not backing down. Whereas Hermione was worried, Ginny was angry. She didn't want to talk about last year, it was a secret to be buried with her when she died. She didn't want to talk about the Trio's year either, she was certain she wouldn't sleep right ever again with the knowledge of what they'd been through. She didn't want to know how close to death they'd been, and she knew with absolute clarity that the best way to move on was the bury the hatchet.

"Ginny, you two need to talk about this!" Hermione said. "Please tell me you're at least working with Harry on everything." Ginny's silence was Hermione's answer, and it sparked a primal anger that Hermione wasn't sure she possessed. "Damnit Ginny!" She yelled, not caring who heard anymore. "Harry needs a girl that he can lean on, rely on, _trust_ , how is he supposed to get that out of you if you don't talk?"

"If Harry wants to talk I am here for him," Ginny snarled, causing Hermione to give a bitter laugh.

"Harry's not going to do a damn thing on his own and you know it," Hermione said. "He's going to keep his mouth shut to not burden you and he is going to slowly break down entirely."

Ginny didn't know what to say, but she knew she couldn't talk about it. She knew she couldn't go back to that time, and she knew she'd never let Harry out of her sight if she knew exactly how close he had gotten to death. She wasn't strong enough, but she would never admit that to herself, much less out loud.

"Harry deserves a girl that is strong enough to lean on," Hermione snapped, turning on her heel and walking away. She fumed as she stormed off, pacing in the living room. Arthur was there, reading the Daily Prophet as he waited for Mrs. Weasley.

"You look beautiful Hermione," He said, folding up the news and watching the angry young lady. He had heard Hermione arguing with his youngest daughter, but he didn't want to get into it. He was sure that they would work it out, and he had learned long ago not to meddle in women's quarrels.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Mr. Weasley, you look very handsome yourself." She had never seen Ron's father all dressed up before, not to this extent, and wondered if the dress robes he wore were new. They were a light blue, she assumed to match Mrs. Weasley's dress but she wasn't sure. She started playing with her hands as she watched the clock. Ron and Harry were running late, and she hadn't wanted to argue with Ginny. Not to mention that she was about to be presented in front of the entire Wizarding world- or so it felt. She had loved her dress moments ago, a sheer gray fabric over a light gray skirt it had very dull coloring but with the flowers sewn into the sheer, she had loved it instantly for its quiet beauty. The top of the dress was two thick straps that connected to a flowy skirt right beneath her breasts, and she had sleeves to her elbows made of only the sheer fabric. It was comfortable but she worried now that she (in having no fabric between her breasts) looked like a tart. True, it had looked elegant only moments ago but now she felt as if she was showing her entire body off. _Oh it's not too showy, you're just a prude!_ Ginny had said kindly the week before when they bought their dresses. What if Ginny was wrong? She'd always been more brave than her, and was much less endowed...

She was pulled away from her thoughts when Ginny walked in, causing Mr. Weasley to smile and stand up to hug her. Hermione took in the exchange with a giggle, momentarily forgetting their argument when she realized that the father had no idea what Ginny was wearing under the dress. Which, of course, brought her back to her own shame upon realizing that she herself was wearing no bra (though the dress had a charm to act much like a bra in support, a comfort she appreciated). Mrs. Weasley walked into the room then as well, also exclaiming at the girl's beauty.

Ginny had put her hair up after Hermione had left, putting it in a messy bun off to the side a little. Unlike Hermione, Ginny had gotten a bright dress. It was a cream color with blue flowers etched into the top and slowly fading out. It wasn't strapless, like she had planned, but had flower blue straps holding it up. It fit her figure nicely, flowing loosely from her hips it was one of few dresses she had found that made her look more like a woman than an athlete. "Thanks mum, dad." She said, "Have Harry and Ron gotten here yet?"

Before Hermione could answer Mrs. Weasley spoke, "I thought we were meeting them there, oh dear they are running late..." She ran to the floo, calling the boys. "You two better get dressed and get over here fast! What have you been doing all of this time?!"

She got up from the call, "They weren't even dressed!" She exclaimed in surprise, but it was clear that neither of the girls nor Mr. Weasley were surprised. "I mean _honestly_ what were they _doing_ all of this time?"

Hermione shrugged, fighting off the urge to take their lateness as a sign from the universe and run to her bedroom at the flat, grab a book, and never be seen again. It was only after 10 minutes that the boys arrived, Harry's hair a complete mess and Ron's as frizzy as hers had been. She rolled her eyes in frustration, but couldn't help her grin. It was just like them to show up to a gala, a gala in Harry's honor none the less, with their hair in such disarray. Still, Ron looked handsome as ever. Unlike his father, he was wearing simple black robes with a gray accent. With his perpetual bedhead and five o'clock shadow to others he probably looked a mess, but to her he was the most sexy man she had ever seen.

"Sorry we're late," Ron said, grinning handsomely as his mother and sister berated him.

"...waiting for you! It's just rude!" Mrs. Weasley finished, turning to Harry who hadn't said a word since his arrival. "And what do you have to say for yourself young man?"

Harry had no idea what he had to say for himself, completely distracted by Ginny's dress. He had never met a woman who looked so close to an angel, and he was shocked beyond words. Mrs. Weasley softened after looking at him, openly staring at the Weasley daughter in love and admiration.

"Well, let's be off then," Mr. Weasley said. "The location is 'Ministry Ballroom'."

The four nodded, watching as the parents went away. Hermione went then, ignoring Ginny. It was something that only she noticed, the two boys too dense and nervous to do so. Still, Ginny felt hurt at the actions. They'd been friends for years, and she didn't understand why Hermione was being so cold.

Ron went next, leaving Harry and Ginny alone for a moment. "You alright?" Ginny asked, worried that Harry had done little more than stare at her since he had gotten there.

"What?" He asked, taken out of his stupor for a moment. "Oh, yeah, fine, just- you're gorgeous, did you know that?"

Ginny blushed, "I did," She replied playfully. "You clean up handsomely yourself. Wearing something other than those ratty jeans, I thought I'd never see the day." She smiled for a moment, the two of them standing there in silence. As much as she nagged him about those 'ratty old jeans', she couldn't care less. In fact, as ratty as they were he looked very handsome in them and if he hadn't looked so fetching in his dress robes she might have wished he would wear them instead. "Well we'd better go, but before we do, I'm going to come over tonight, so don't let Ron or Hermione into your room, okay?"

Harry nodded, smiling at the idea of alone time with Ginny. He knew without a second thought that she was sneaking over, but in the moment he was a teenager and not a respectful young man and he couldn't bring himself to care. "Does it have something to do with my birthday gift?"

Ginny didn't reply, winking and announcing "Ministry Ballroom" before disappearing in the flames. Harry took a moment to compose himself, patting down his black robes and looking at his watch before doing the same, they were only 15 minutes late and they had planned on getting there 30 minutes early. Deciding against running and hiding, avoiding the press and the people, he stepped into the floo and went.

* * *

The gala was hosted in a very large room, probably a little bigger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts (though Harry wasn't sure), and was very brightly lit. Though they still had half an hour before it would begin, the entry was already buzzing with reporters and their photographers. Additionally, there were plenty of people walking in and it was clear that more had already come. Just arriving to the large crowd, much less the flashing lights and reporters, made the Trio want to turn around and walk away deep in their stomachs. It was up to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as Ginny to get them into the gala.

Harry tensed up, his hand that he kept secure on Ginny, strong as if the throngs of people and reporters would try and take her away. Deep down to his core he did not want to be there, he felt unsafe surrounded by so many people and anxious with all of the eyes on him. Above the entryway hung a large poster "Welcome to the Inaugural Potter Day Gala", upon noticing the poster he wished very much that the ground would eat him up before it could get worse. Thinking of the notes in his right pocket he calmed, knowing that, hopefully, the nonsense of 'Potter Day' would end here.

Ginny held Harry's hand, using every Gryffindor fiber in her being to smile 'effortlessly' and keep Harry grounded. She was worried, his eyes were panicked and walking up closer to a large poster with his name on it didn't help. When she stopped for a reporter, Harry walked a step or two before realizing that they were stopping.

"Miss. Weasley," A tall and gangly man in his 40s called out, "Would you mind talking to me about your relationship with the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One?"

"He's also known as Harry, little known fact, you should add it to your list," Ginny replied with wit.

The reporter rolled his eyes, "That's not very ladylike."

"Neither are you, but I'm not telling," Ginny replied without skipping a ignored the reporter then, walking the short distance to a grinning Harry.

"What was that for?" He asked, "You're not usually so angry with reporters."

Ginny shrugged as they passed through to the actual gala, walking beneath the obnoxious poster without a second glance. "I hate it when reporters talk about you like that."

Harry laughed, amused at Ginny's frustration. "Watch out there Potter, next time I may disclose all of your dirty little secrets."

Harry gave a hearty laugh as she grinned in success, "Ah, but my mum isn't going to come out of the grave to give me a good smack over these dirty little secrets, I'd get off scot free. Can't say the same for you..."

"Mum'd send you out to de-gnome the garden just as fast as she would me," Ginny replied. "Unless you want to fight the woman who raised the twins, I'd admit defeat."

"I fought the Dark Lord!" Harry replied indignantly, Ginny just raised her eyebrows.

"I've done my time with him too," Ginny replied. "Still know my mum is scarier."

"Oh that's bollocks-" Harry said, for the moment too deep in the conversation to know where they were or remember his own unease. Before he could continue Ron came up and interrupted them.

"Oi! Don't talk about your 'dirty little secrets' at the bloody gala!" He said, Hermione by his side.

"Skeeter's here," Hermione added. "With that quick quotes quill."

Harry groaned as his friends brought him back down to earth, he knew that they needed to before he got himself in trouble but he wished he could have kept pretending with Ginny. With her was were no war scars, just quips and kisses.

Busy groaning, Harry didn't notice the look that Hermione gave Ginny, and the glare Ginny sent back. Ron didn't notice either, his eyes locked on the buffet.

"You want to check out the buffet?" He asked Harry, his stomach growling loudly.

Harry laughed, "It doesn't start for another eight minutes."

"You're the bloody Chosen One, Harry," Ron said. "C'mon."

Harry rolled his eyes and followed Ron, neither thinking twice about leaving their girlfriends alone together. Said girlfriends were very aware of this fact, however, and if anyone had known about their current feud bets would have been made about who would snap first. They didn't get a chance then, because George walked up and started conversation.

"Have either of you seen Ange?" He asked, tall and obnoxious in his bright purple robes.

"Probably hiding," Ginny said, causing Hermione to huff. "You got a problem?" She snapped, suddenly making George wish very much he'd asked his mum and dealt with that incessant nagging.

"You could be a little nicer," Hermione replied icily before remembering where she was and storming off.

"You two alright?" George asked the obvious question, and Ginny only glared. He put his hands up, "Hey, I just want to know where Ange is, don't hex me!"

Ginny grinned, "Wonder what the aurors would do if I started hexing people with the Bat Boogies."

"Probably attack you and send Harry off the bloody rocker," Ron said, returning with Harry and a plate full of food. "Where'd Hermione go off to?"

"No idea," Ginny said, snatching a strawberry off of Harry's plate.

"You two haven't seen Ange?" George asked Ron and Harry, changing the topic. He didn't want to get into whatever was going on between Ginny and Hermione, and hadn;t forgotten his primary objective upon walking over here.

"I think I saw her head to the ladies room," Harry said.

"Why do you need to find her, eh?" Ron asked, smirking and receiving a deadpan stare from George.

"Oh shove off," He said, walking off and leaving Harry, Ron, and Ginny with a laugh.

"I'm gonna find Hermione," Ron decided, taking a bite of some sort of meat on a toothpick as he did. "And get some more of this."

As he walked off Ginny leaned into Harry, "He's going to eat the whole buffet."

"Probably," Harry said. "The food's good though, can't blame him."

Ginny smiled, she was worried about him after Ron and Hermione came and mucked things up but food seemed to have brightened his spirits. "So when is your speech?"

"Not sure, but there is a surprise to it," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh?" Ginny said with surprise, Harry had been dreading this gala and the speech since he'd found out about it. In fact, the fact that Harry was excited to do anything related to 'Potter Day' astounded her. "What's that?"

Harry gave a magnetic grin, and Ginny felt her own mood lightening. Not to mention that dressed up, radiating happiness, he was very handsome. He leaned in close and she felt her body flush for a moment before he told her his plan. She grinned when he told her, of course. People would listen to him over some stupid banner. As the night progressed, she realized why Harry was remaining so composed despite all of the politics and reporters: he was excited.

She was too, she thought he was totally right. Well, mostly right, she thought he underplayed his role in the war. Not that she knew what all he'd done in the past year, but she knew he'd brought down Lord Voldemort. She'd seen it with her own eyes, and that alone was huge.

It wasn't long before it was time, and Kingsley walked up to the small stage that the band was playing on. He pulled out his wand, performing sonorus and bringing it to his throat before he spoke. His voice was clear and controlled, instantly catching the attention of everyone in attendance of the gala.

Not far from Ginny and Harry, Hermione was amazed at Kingsley's ability to command the attention of the large gala. She hadn't seen anyone do that since Hogwarts, and even then she had been impressed.

"Welcome all, and thank you for coming to the Inaugural Potter Day Gala. Among us are the heroes that fought in the Battle of Hogwarts that ended the war, and those who participated in the war in many other ways. We have the Weasley family,the great founder of Potterwatch, the entire Dumbledore's Army, and many more. On top of all of that, we are luck enough to have with us the Golden Trio and among them, Harry James Potter: The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived."

There was a thunderous round of applause as Harry gave a weak smile and walked to the podium, shaking hands with Kingsley and speaking for a moment before remembering to use the sonorus charm.

"Sorry about that," Harry said, earning a lighthearted chuckle. Still, in all that time, Lee Jordan and George were still clapping and whooping. Harry laughed as they yelled,

"HARRY POTTER ! WHOOOP WHOOOP! TOOK DOWN A TROLL BY STABBING IT IN THE NOSE HE DID, BLOODY BRILLIANT!"

They kept on for a moment before Mrs. Weasley got them to stop, but Harry wasn't worried. While Kingsley gave a disapproving look, Harry felt a lot less nervous now that there was already an outburst.

"Well, thanks for that," Harry said, still nervous. He took a deep breath, he'd talked in front of people before, taught people, but this was different. There was another whoop whoop in reply, this time from Ginny and Ron. He ran his hand through his hair before he pulled out the messy notes that he'd written up with Ron before. "When I was writing up these notes for this Ron told me I had to start with a joke, but I think Lee Jordan and George got that for me so let's give them a round of applause." Everyone clapped, even if they had previously chastised the yelling men.

"Brilliant." Harry said when the clapping ended, "So today is the first inaugural anniversary of 'Potter Day', yeah? Well that's rubbish. It's absolutely ridiculous, really, because the Potters of this world would have been nothing without everyone here. I would love to list everyone who helped, but we don't have the time, there are too many.

"People lost their lives, good people, strong people, **brave** people. My godson lost both of his parents, just like so many, in this war. Not a single family was left unscathed, we have lost generations of people to this war. Entire family lines have been wiped out. Knowing this, knowing the scars, we must remember everyone, not just me, not just my parents and theirs.

"We don't need a 'Potter Day', and I absolutely refuse to accept it. This is something I've been arguing against for years. This fame and glory simply for _not dying_. I can't stop Potter Day from existing, I can't stop the articles about how I boldly saved the wizarding world, but I can just not celebrate it. This is the first and last gala for 'Potter Day' that I will attend, I'm going to celebrate May 2, the day that we all defeated Lord Voldemort.

"The day that the students and teachers of Hogwarts stood together. The day that mother, father, brother, sister stood side by side to fight against prejudice. The day that witches and wizards under the age of 17 snuck out and fought when everyone told them not to because it was the right thing to do, and they refused to watch everyone else fight and die alone. Those who saw loved ones die right next to them and stood up and kept fighting. Those of us that proved that it doesn't matter what house you were in, you can fight for what is important. That is what I am going to celebrate. I'm going to celebrate the victory that we all fought for together, and remember that we come together in times of need.

"No one knows better than me what sacrifice has been made by our world in the fight against prejudice, against Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. That's why I'm never going to celebrate 'Potter Day', and I encourage all of you to do the same."

Harry could feel daggers being shot at him by many of the ministry personnel, though Kingsley appeared to be laughing. Being that he was the Minister of Magic, Harry worried less about being thrown in Azkaban after hearing his laughs. The crowd was loud, but above the rest Harry could hear Rita Skeeter yell her questions.

* * *

As she watched Harry walk up to the stage Ginny felt her stomach fill with nerves. She wasn't sure why, she wasn't speaking and she knew Harry was a good speaker. True, he'd never addressed this many people with anything planned before, but she'd seen him their DA days and she knew he could talk when he cared about it. She grinned when George and Lee made their fuss, referencing a battle he'd had when he was only eleven. It was an inside joke, something only only their friends would get, and even some of them would need reminding before they laughed. Oddly enough, taking down a fully grown mountain troll at 11 to save a girl he didn't really like was one of his minimal and almost unknown accomplishments. She chuckled while her mum stopped George and Lee. It was just like Harry to have taking down a mountain troll be a minor accomplishment.

As he spoke, Ginny saw a new part of Harry. She'd never seen him doing work at the Ministry, but she imagined it was something like this. He was passionate, but there was something different. She wished she could recognize what it was. An unwelcome thought entered her mind, that maybe Hermione was right, but she hushed it away. Her relationship with Harry was kind and easy, unstained by war. Hermione was an idiot.

When he finished speaking, Ginny felt herself blush slightly under his gaze. She knew he didn't know about them, but she felt like he was staring at her with her dress off and her new lingerie on. She smiled back at him, hoping to convey her message _You did it!_

She watched Kingsley walk up to him, whisper something in his ear, and proceed to perform the microphone charm on his own voice and address the crowd while Harry made his way down.

"Now that has spoken, I have the pleasure of introducing our surprise guest, Creevey!" He spoke, a wide grin on his face. Harry stopped where he was, a couple of meters from Ginny, to look in wonder as a miniature version of Colin Creevey walked up on his stage. He was fifteen now, and he was dressed in a muggle suit. He looked shy, and definitely wasn't as outgoing as Colin was. He muttered something to Kingsley, who gave him a warm smile before charming him.

"Oh, thank you Mr. Kingsley, Minister Sir," Dennis spoke nervously, reading what he spoke off of index cards. "I'm here today to talk about my brother, Colin Creevey. He, uh, he took a lot of pictures throughout his life at Hogwarts and we have them here today. He idolized Harry, and he documented the work Harry did throughout his years. He always dreamed of becoming a photographer for the Daily Prophet, but he was a valiant fighter and died bravely among many others at Hogwarts when Lord Voldemort attacked. He would be proud to see his photos published though,and what a more fitting occasion?" He grinned at his joke, looking up from his pre-written speech. "I hope Harry doesn't mind, but we've named this show 'Our Heroes' by Colin Creevey and the proceeds from all of the prints and books will go straight to the Hogwarts School Fund."

Harry watched in awe as Dennis waved his wand, showing the photos blown up on the walls of the large room. For the first time, he was able to see his life through the eyes of those who idolized him. It was odd, and his face was hard to read through Ginny's eyes.

"You alright?" Ginny asked, her doe eyes watching him for any note as to what he was thinking at that moment.

"Yeah," Harry said in amazement, "This is amazing."

* * *

"Ron, what's up with Hermione?" Dean asked Ron an hour later as he filled out a form to purchase part of the Our Heroes collection.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, he'd started to get frustrated not too long ago but Hermione had been the calm. Every time he'd feel the anger piling up, he'd squeeze her closer to him and ignore everyone but his beautiful girlfriend. She was gone now, however, as she talked to a reporter in depth about the political something of something. He felt irrational, _what does he mean, acting like he know's Hermione better than me_...

"She's been weird all night," Dean said. "But hey, I've got to go."

Ron glared at Dean as he left, finishing his form and heading to the buffet again and loaded up on food. In an effort to ignore his budding frustration, Ron leaned against the wall and flipped through a copy of the book. It was odd, to go through and see his life through someone else's eyes. Of course, Colin's main fascination had been Harry, the Boy Who Lived, but to see these photographs reminded Ron of what he so frequently forgot: the Boy Who Lived had not lived alone. It was laughable, looking back at Ginny's wide eyed embarrassment and Draco's greasy hair. Hermione was just as he remembered her, and his past self was so tiny! His face was always covered in some sort of dirt, and the only time he didn't look a mess was in his Quidditch uniform. It seemed decades ago that he was a Hogwarts student, and looking back on it he couldn't imagine going back, that time of his life was over. Still, he grinned as he finished looking through the book, he sure had had fun.

"Hey," Hermione said, walking up to him and smiling. "That reporter was really educated, he knew what he was talking about with the reformation of the Ministry but he seems to have no idea the help that elves played in the final battle and along the way. We can't possibly expect to have a better Ministry, a Ministry without any more war, if we continue defining some as below others."

Ron smiled, wrapping his arm around her with ease. Dean was full of himself, like he knew Hermione better. Hermione was fine, and she was here with him. He looked at his watch, it was nearly eleven and no one showed any signs of slowing down or going home. He had no idea how everyone was so energetic, he'd had enough society for the day, maybe even the week.

"I just can't believe that he was so surprised, I am going to have to talk to Harry about that. He's been going to these Wizengamot meetings, he should be bringing this up." Hermione continued without taking a breath. "I mean, he was a member of S.P.E.W.!"

Ron chuckled, "So was I. 'Mione, he's got other things to worry about."

"It's that attitude-"

"-I've got some plans Hermione," Harry spoke, interrupting her. Ginny stood beside him, but she was carefully avoiding Hermione. She didn't want to make a scene, but she was still upset. "But the Wizengamot isn't as progressive as you'd think, and I don't have much time until I go to Auror training. If you want to continue on with spew, that's going to be your thing."

"It's not 'spew' it's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare! S.P.E.W.!" Hermione replied in a huff, "And it's that attitude that resulted in so many subjugated creatures to join Lord Voldemort in the war, both times! You can't ignore how much sacrifice was made, by the elves at Hogwarts, by Dobby-"

"-I know the sacrifice Dobby made," Harry snapped, causing Hermione to recoil slightly. Ron felt his stomach knot up, anger building at the two of them. Could they not do this? Arguing over it was useless, and they should know that. Say what you will about his and Hermione's relationship and many arguments, when Harry and Hermione fought it was downright scary. Not to mention that putting his two best friends against one another left him unable to choose a side. "Considering I was the one to bury him."

Ginny wished she'd known that, but of course she wouldn't. The uncomfortable feeling that Hermione might have been right came up again, but she shoved it away. Harry was clearly upset at the topic. She ignored Hermione's infuriating know-it-all look and accidentally caught the eyes of a reporter, who took it as an invitation to walk over.

"Hi Ms. Weasley, I'm Devon Ridge and I work for Witch Weekly. I've got to ask what everyone is thinking, are you here with Mr. Potter on a date?"

Ginny eyed him with confusion, she and Harry had been back together for nearly two months. Surely it was well known news now? Right?

"Yes, I am," She replied curiously, "Why?"

"Well, the women of Britain will be saddened to know that Harry Potter is out of the dating game," He replied simply, ignoring her concern.

"He's never been _in_ the dating game," Ginny snapped, her jealousy rearing its ugly head. "And where do you come off-"

"What's going on?" Harry asked, interrupting Ginny as her anger built up.

" , Sir, I was just asking Ms. Weasley if she was here tonight as your date," The reporter spoke, seemingly unaware of Ginny's anger and skilled bat boogey jinx. It was likely for him to be unaware of her jinx, but Harry considered the reporter rather dense for missing that Ginny was about to pop her top.

"Well, you can accurately report that Ginny is here because she is a hero, like all of the other guests who fought in the war." Harry replied.

"Oh, so she's _not_ your date?" Devon spoke, surprised and eyeing Ginny suspiciously, who was smirking as he did. Ginny knew where Harry was going, and comfortable with the fact that he wouldn't go postal again, she was amused that the reporter kept pushing on.

"No, she is my date, but that's not what she is here as." Harry replied in a humorous tone, "Whereas you're here to promote gossip on the people who saved you, she's here as a guest of honor for saving lives. It's a funny joke, but it's ill timed at best."

Devon seemed to realize that he'd angered Harry and chuckled nervously, "Just looking to get a scoop on you for your admiring fans."

"Brilliant," Harry replied, walking away then and ignoring Ginny's chuckle. "Oh bugger off."

"You're horrible at dealing with reporters," Ginny laughed. "Outright terrible."

"Forgive me, I've always had Hermione keeping them at bay." Harry replied, "Speaking of, where is she? We were still talking."

"Unless you plan on starting a duel with her now, I'd save that conversation for later." Ginny said, "And I doubt that Ron'll be able to keep his hands off of her much longer, they've been clinging to each other all night. Meanwhile, we hold hands and the entire bloody Weasley clan is lecturing us about improper public behaviour."

Harry snorted, "Maybe to you, George's been giving me advice on subtle ways to grab 'that hot witch's ass'."

"He is _plastered_ ," Ginny replied, "Mum'll skin him alive if she catches him like that."

"He'll be fine, Lee Jordan has him, and Angelina," Harry replied. "In fact, I think they left before Dennis spoke."

"That's a bummer, he would have had a hoot over those old pictures of you on the wall." Ginny replied, "You were such a scrawny little thing, pathetic really."

"Hey, I saved the bloody world," Harry replied back jokingly. "And if anyone should be mocked it should be you, how many pictures are you standing in the background? Did you fancy me or just like stalking?"

"At least you can say you had one girl interested, considering how horrible your date with the patil girl went, or Cho for that matter."

"Yeah but you dated _Michael Conner_ , I wouldn't exactly call that a success," Harry replied. "He was such a girl, I doubt he even has junk."

"I don't know, I've seen his, but I've never seen yours," Ginny grinned. "Maybe your anger at him is misdirected over insecurities of your own."

Harry gave his best faux-offended face, "I will have you know I am very much so a man! Man bits and all!"

"Prove it!" Ginny replied with a wink.

"Well, I, well ask anyone!" Harry stumbled through his response, blushing at Ginny's brash words, not to mention that she was speaking them in such a public place with her usual loud volume.

"Nope, I have to see it, you've got everyone here drunk I can't trust them." Ginny said, then moving to stand closer and whisper in his ear, "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Harry didn't know what to say, except that he felt really uncomfortable. As luck would have it, it was that moment that Professor McGonagall walked up to speak with him.

"Miss. Weasley, Mr. Potter," She said, seemingly unaware of the situation she had walked in on. "That was an impressive speech you gave, ."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied stiffly as Ginny barely held back her laughter. He wasn't keeping it together very well. "How is reconstruction at Hogwarts going?"

"It is on track, we should be fixed just in time to open, but I doubt it will be to it's former glory before Christmas." She replied, "In particular there is a door down one hallway that will not open and appears to go no where, but it's not been there before."

Harry nodded, that door was probably from the Room of Requirement. "If you don't mind waiting, I may be able to shed some light on that later. I don't know if we can repair it, but I don't want to discuss it here."

"Of course," Minerva replied, aware that Harry knew something she did not. She would have to ask him all he knew of the school one day."This is not the place for such matters." Harry nodded in agreement before she continued, "Does this coming Saturday work for you?"

"Unfortunately no," Harry replied. "I'll be watching my godson, I would say I could take him but it's my first weekend so will be helping me out."

"Of course, Remus and Tonk's son," She replied, remembering their death somberly. He was an orphan, much like Harry. Unlike Harry, he had what would be a very active godfather. Looking at the care in Harry's eye's it was clear that he would make a marvelous father figure in this boy's life.

"Why don't you come to the Burrow?" Ginny spoke up, she knew Harry would never ask. "Mum wouldn't mind."

"I'd really rather not," Harry said, feeling awkward.. "Sorry, but I'd rather give Teddy my full attention, I have a lot to learn."

"Of course," Minerva replied, leaving Ginny feeling silly. Harry had known that her mum wouldn't mind the company, he wanted to focus on his godson. How had she missed that? "How about you come to Hogwarts at tea time, I'll be in my office next Monday."

"Brilliant," Harry said. Meeting with his old Professor was a good idea- it hadn't occurred to him but he needed to talk with Ron and Hermione about telling McGonagall about the battle, specifically in the Room of Requirement. He didn't remember about any lasting effects of Fiend Fire, but he didn't want to risk it. Not to mention the basilisk snake body in the Chamber, that had to be a safety hazard. Also, he'd been meaning to ask his old Head of House for advice on a couple of matters and it would be a good time to do that.

"Well I will leave you to your celebrations," Professor McGonagall spoke with a rare warm smile. "You have earned it."

Harry smiled humbly, considering the disarray that the wizarding world was in he couldn't help but disagree. He was having a wonderful time regardless, and he could tell that Ginny was as well.

After she left, Ginny grabbed Harry's hand. "Let's head out, this place is getting more drunk than sensible."

"Yeah," Harry replied, having noticed the same thing. He wasn't interested in spending his night with a bunch of drunk wizards, and so he agreed with Ginny to take their leave along with the underaged wizards who weren't sneaking sipps of alcohol. "Let's go."

Ginny grinned at the realization that their time alone was about to begin, "I'll stop by the Burrow first, I need to grab your present."

Harry nodded, "I'll wait in the living room."

"Oh no," Ginny said with a wicked grin, "I'll meet you in your bedroom."

Harry didn't get a chance to reply because she had already announced her location in the fireplace, burning away from him. He looked forward to her plans, sure that some part of her plans involved them snogging.

* * *

Harry got changed after arriving at his flat, getting out of his uncomfortable dress robes and into a pair of gryffindor pajamas. After sitting down on his bed his nerves got the best of him and he grabbed a pair of concealing underwear that Ron had gotten him as a joke months ago, he didn't want to make a fool of himself and seriously doubted that girls found it attractive when you started poking out of your pants.

He waited only a couple of minutes before Ginny arrived, still in the dress from the gala, with a rucksack over her shoulder. She grinned after closing the door, she had had some doubts when she stopped by her room. Hermione's rude words had shaken her, but seeing Harry lounging on his bed happily cleared up any doubt. She reached into her bag and grabbed his gift before sitting down on his bed next to him. She handed him the bright red package, "That is part one of your gift."

"Part one?" Harry asked, raising his eyebrow. Ginny only replied with a mischievous grin, so he opened part one of his gift there.

"Before you ask, it's not a normal book." Ginny said about the red leather notebook in Harry's hands, "I've got one too. Whatever you write in it, I can see, and whatever I write in it, you can see. It's a lot faster than owls."

Harry grinned like a kid in a candy shop, "This is brilliant Ginny! Really, this is the best birthday present yet."

"And you haven't even seen part two yet!" Ginny laughed, realizing something: this moment was perfect. She couldn't do it, she couldn't ruin it by lying to him. "But... First I have to tell you something."

Harry felt it in his gut, something was wrong. She took a moment before she spoke, and he let her. He knew it was something serious, what he didn't know is where it came from.

"Before I tell you your second gift, you need to know that I'm not a virgin." She said, avoiding his gaze in guilt and shame. "Last year, at Hogwarts, things were really bad. The Carrows were horrid, and they loved to give out detention. They Cruciatus was a favorite of theirs, but Amycus also liked to do other things. He would bring the pureblood little girls and... touch them. Once we figured it out, a bunch of us girls got together to take on the detentions for them. It was violating, but he never crossed the line, he never actually slept with the girls. But... He slowly creeped closer, and eventually he'd do it, he'd rape us and tell us if we didn't take their place he'd do the same to the girls. 11 and 12 year old girls Harry!"

By the end of it she was sobbing, and Harry was in complete shock. He had never imagined that Amycus Carrow was that vile, his only consolation was that Amycus had been punished and would never bother them again. Guilt rolled up his throat, how had he not known? When he had heard Amycus' list of crimes, why hadn't he talked to Ginny? He pulled her into his arms, trying not to notice how wet the shoulder of his shirt was getting.

"I'm so sorry, I fought him every time, but he liked the fight, and I had to keep going." Ginny said, "Some of the others weren't strong enough, but he was still going after the little girls.

"Ginny, don't apologize," Harry said, holding her tight. "Never apologize, you did nothing wrong. And I am so proud of you, you're so strong."

Ginny didn't know why she was surprised, but she had been expecting Harry to run away. To call her a liar, and a skank, to tell her she was broken and used, to tell her what she already knew.

They sat in silence for a little bit before Harry spoke, "We broke into Gringotts to get one of the Horcruxes." He said, surprising Ginny out of her sadness. "Escaped by riding a dragon."

"What?" Ginny asked, laughing at the ridiculous tale he was telling her. "You _robbed_ _Gringotts_?"

Harry laughed, happy to see joy in Ginny's eyes again."George and Fred would be proud." He said, smiling as he told the story. That's how the rest of their night went, the two trading stories from the final year of the war. Ginny never showed Harry the second part of his present, though they did stay up all night. It wasn't until nearly 8 in the morning when they stopped talking, the two passing out in the bed curled up with one another. Their stories had ranged, hilarious tales of Harry getting spooked by turtles and Ginny sassing Slytherin Death Eaters in Training to terrifying and somber tales of Harry getting attacked by Nagini and Ginny getting caught stealing the Sword of Gryffindor. They were all important, all a part of their lives, and at the end of it the couple had climbed their biggest hurdle up to date: acceptance.

* * *

Ron and Hermione returned to the flat not much longer after Harry and Ginny, leaving after one reporter asked if 'wedding bells' were in the couple's future. Ron had already been nearing his limit, and the highly invasive question broke his calm entirely. He'd told the reporter to "shove a bloody sock in it" and explained, quite brashly, that Hermione would know long before the reporter ever did when there was going to be wedding bells. Hermione had blushed fiercely and taken Molly's advice to head on home.

It wasn't that Hermione was expecting a proposal any time soon, but that her stereotype of men was a fear of commitment to a date, much less a wife. After growing up beside Ron in the wizarding world, she had never expected Ron to be any different. Yet here he was, speaking about it calmly, well, sort of, and being a gentleman in his intent. She found herself reminded once again why she adored him.

Ron was worried, Hermione didn't say anything when she got to the flat. She had an odd look on her face and he couldn't identify what she was thinking. She walked to her room and he followed her nervously, wondering if his snap at the reporter had offended her. He hadn't meant to reply so angrily, but being in a large room filled to the brim with reporters had not done good things to his temperament. His concerns proved unwarranted when he closed the door behind him and Hermione wrapped her arms around him and kissed him fiercely.

"I love you," She said after a moment, her eyes wide and focused on only Ron. "Can you help me?" She moved his arm up her back, resting it on the zipper.

Ron looked at Hermione in shock, nodding nervously in place of words. He gripped the small zipper behind her and pulled it, loosening the dress. He stayed under her expecting gaze as he slipped the sleeves off, causing the dress to puddle at her feet. Here she was, standing in front of him naked except for heels and her panties, watching him expectantly. Harry may think they were constantly at it like rabbits, but seeing her naked and waiting for him was a first and he was in complete awe.

Hermione felt her nerves coming up, what had she been thinking? She was freaking out, Ron hadn't ever seen her like this, and he was bound to leave her because he realized he could do so much better. She slipped her hand to her forearm, covering the Mudblood scar that Bellatrix had given her. _No, damn it!_ She snapped at herself, working to bring herself away from her nerves. She knew Ron loved her, she knew he wasn't going to leave. She moved her hand to the collar of his dress robe, leaving it there when she leaned forward to kiss him again.

Hermione's kiss brought Ron out of his awe, moving his hands to her back to pull her against him. She was warm, and she was heating him up fast. He slipped his hands up to cup her breasts, enjoying how they filled the whole of his hands. She took a sharp breath and pulled away, _shit..._ He thought, taking his hands away in concern that she didn't want him to touch her.

"Why am I the only one undressed?" She asked, smirking slightly.

Ron's mouth dropped open, _does she mean it? Are we really..?_

"Do you- want me to do it?" She asked, her eyes nervous and excited. She had read this in a book before, and while she felt entirely silly trying something she'd read in a shameful book she didn't have anything better to go off of.

Ron nodded, "Uh, yeah..."

Hermione nodded, her mouth suddenly dry, starting on his clothes. With every layer of the dress robes she felt her heart race faster, until he was in nothing but his bit her lip in concentration, _time for it..._ She slipped her thumbs into them, pulling them down and in her haste scratching Ron's leg.

"Sorry!" She said, backing away from Ron instantly. Her face turned the color of a ripe tomato, but Ron didn't care.

"'Mione, it's fine," He said, trying to calm her down.

"No, it's not, I'm so sorry," She said, backing away further. "This was just a stupid idea, let's go to bed."

Ron was pretty sure he left his soul cry out in anguish at those words, but he wasn't going to push. It took every ounce of his self control, but he nodded. "Okay," He reached for his underwear then. "I'll go get pajamas, okay?"

Hermione nodded, then she made her way back to Ron, passing him to climb into bed. "Or- or you could come to bed like that."

Come to bed naked? Ron felt like he was about to go on a suicide mission, but when your impossibly hot girlfriend asks you to come to bed naked you say yes. It was a rule that he intended to follow. He nodded stiffly, climbing into bed and under the covers with her. She turned to face him and cuddled into his chest. He willed himself to calm down, he was completely naked and she was as well, save for a tiny thin pair of panties, she would know if he stayed excited. It was an effort in vain, however, so he just took deep breaths and hoped for the both of them to fall asleep fast.

* * *

 **Authors Note** Hello all! Hello new followers and old, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter- I've re-written the entire thing about 3 times. This is definitely my favorite edit, everyone is in an idyllic summer romance attitude and it is a lot of fun to write. Also, holy frick, over 10K words! Yeah!

 _XO Lovlies!_


	7. Chapter 7: Supporting Our Parents

**Supporting Our Parents**

When Hermione woke up in bed with Ron she first felt unbelievably warm. More than warm, she felt _sticky._ Ron was a sweaty sleeper, and the night before had been particularly bad. Before she could climb out of bed, to first get a shower, and go on with her day Hermione felt something else from sleeping with Ron, he was hard. Very, very hard and completely pressed against her. She blushed fiercely at the realization and began to wiggle her way out of his arms. Mostly unconscious, Ron hugged her tight when she tried to leave. She groaned and shoved a little more, leaving Ron to grumble something to the effect of "heswrwbfhaogoqwinf" before giving up, rolling over, and substituting her cuddles with that of a pillow.

With a smile Hermione made her way to her closet, picking out the day's clothes before hopping in the shower. She felt unbelievably rested, and even though she blushed fiercely every time a thought of the night before occurred to her she was still in a fantastic mood. She purposely didn't think about anything as she showered, taking a moment to just concentrate on washing her hair and body. It was oddly meditative, something she had grown to appreciate in their many months on the run. She'd always loved being clean, and she'd never felt that way in their tent.

Then clean and dressed, Hermione left Ron asleep in her room to get breakfast and settle down in her comfortable red chair with a book. When she left her room she noticed that she wasn't the only one up early after a late night, Ginny was sitting at the poorly furnished kitchen table eating toast and bacon. Hermione remembered in an instant their argument from the night before and decided to not pick a fight. She still thought she was right, of course, but seeing her friend tainted her good mood, and she wasn't about to completely ruin it by talking to her.

Ginny noticed Hermione walking in with grim realization that her friend had been right. Rushing into a new level in their relationship without disclosing the biggest year of their lives was a recipe for was why she had stayed up with Harry, simply talking and never showing him her well planned outfit under her dress. However, Hermione was supposed to be her friend too, and Ginny was hurt that she'd instantly attacked. With a sigh, after deciding that there was nothing to say, Ginny left the room.

When Ginny left Hermione came to the obvious conclusion, Ginny had ignored her and slept with Harry without telling him about Carrow. She sighed with concern, worried about Ginny bottling everything up. It couldn't be healthy, and she knew that Ginny and Harry needed to process everything that had gone on in the past year.

Moments after Ginny left, Harry walked into the main area. "Hey, Hermione," He said, sitting across from her on the table with no concern. He looked happy, but no matter how much she squinted her eyes, he didn't look different. She'd expected him to look... Different after having sex. She wasn't sure why she thought that, or what she was expecting, but nonetheless she wasn't expecting the same old Harry to plop down in front of her. Noticing her odd gaze, Harry's face grew concerned. "You okay?"

"What? Me? Yeah," Hermione said, pulling herself into the conversation. "Where's Ginny?"

Harry grinned, happy that Hermione was fine and in too good a mood to question it any further. "I think she's getting a shower, Mrs. Weasley wants her home today."

"Ah," Hermione said, remembering Ron saying something about going home for the day as well. She had planned on joining him, but it was clear that Harry wasn't. "Aren't you going with her?"

"No, um," Harry said, shrugging lightly. "Not, no, not going."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, curious. "Got other plans?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to my aunt's place." He said, running his hand through his hair, clearly stressed. He'd talked about it with Ginny the night before, neither had an idea what to do but he knew he needed to do something sooner rather than later. He couldn't keep putting it off.

Hermione bit her lip in concentration, "What's your plan?"

"No plan," Harry said with a laugh. "They never work out anyway, just going to show up and not leave until the problem is solved."

Hermione smiled warmly, amused at his ever accurate assumption on making plans. She understood why it was so important to him to help out his family. After the war, all she'd wanted to do was get her family back. It hadn't worked for her, but she was sure that it would work out for Harry. "I'll come with, two wands are better than one."

Harry's mood brightened, he never would have asked but he did not want to go alone. Ginny had offered, of course, but she'd seen enough of the Dursley's and besides, she had plans. "Thanks Hermione, you sure it's not a problem?"

"Of course not, Harry, you know that." Hermione said, "When are you going to head out?"

"Probably after Ginny and Ron leave," Harry said. "I only owled Dudley last night, so I'd rather not rush on them."

"Okay," Hermione said, noticing how much of Harry's stress had dissipated, she only wished he would have asked. Of course, Harry would never do that.

"Good morning," Ginny said, walking into their main area and wrapping her arms around Harry from behind. She kissed him below the ear and he smiled, turning to see her.

"Hey Gin," Harry said,smiling brightly. "Ron up?"

"That git better be," Ginny said, her face scrunching up. "He was naked when I went in there, ugh."

Hermione half laughed half giggled at the realization that Ginny had walked into her room to see her very naked brother sprawled out. At Ginny's sharp gaze she sobered for a moment, something Harry did not miss. He didn't get a chance to say anything because Ron walked into the room.

"You can't walk into the room without knocking and expect me to apologize for what you see," Ron replied, dressed and ready to go. "Hermione, you ready to go?"

"I'm gonna head out with Harry," Hermione explained. "He's gotto go to his Aunt and Uncle's place."

Ron nodded, "Good luck then."

"Thanks," Harry replied, scooting his chair out so he could stand. He gave Ginny a quick kiss. "See you two later."

"Bye Harry," Ginny said, "Try to behave."

Harry laughed, "Only if they do."

"That's all I ask," Ginny replied without skipping a beat.

* * *

"So this is the place?" Hermione asked, looking at one of many pale gray houses in a small neighborhood. She and Harry had apparated nearby and walked the rest of the way, and with the surprising summer heat she was looking forward to an air conditioned home.

Harry was not distracted by the heat, and was noticeably tense. He didn't answer, just lead them to the front door and knocked politely. Hermione noticed the difference instantly, and began to wonder exactly how much she knew about his childhood. She knew, of course,that the Dursley's were awful. She remembered her shock and repulsion when Ron had told her about the bars on his windows in their second year. Still, it was odd to see the friend she'd watched joke and play so tense.

She was shocked to head yelling through the door. It was muffled, and she had no idea what was being said, but the anger made her stomach sick. Harry grew more impatient at the noise, but did not do anything until he heard something crash. Rushing to open the door he realized it was locked and quickly pulled out his wand.

" _Alohomora!_ " He said, waving his wand quickly and opening the door with a rush. Hermione followed him, wand out as well. She didn't know what to expect, she'd only seen muggle violence on the telly, but she knew she wasn't prepared. There was a difference between war and abuse, though they both left lasting impressions.

Harry was the first to see it, Petunia cowering at the sink while Dudley bravely stood between her and his father. Dudley appeared to have taken a hit by a pot, shards of ceramic stuck out of his right shoulder and slowly bled. Though Harry could only see his back, Vernon was visibly heaving with anger. He didn't seem to have noticed their entry, but Petunia and Dudley had.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" He bellowed, his voice filled with rage and arrogance.

Dudley shook his head no, his body trembling slightly. He stood though, blocking his abusive father's access to his mother.

"I TOLD YOU-"

"WELL I DON'T DO WHAT YOU SAY!" Dudley yelled back, seeming to forget that Hermione and Harry had arrived. "AND YOU DON'T TOUCH MUM!"

Hermione didn't know what to do, she looked at Harry for guidance but he looked just as lost. His wand was raised, but no spells came to mind. He knew he had to do something, but what? The question had plagued him all summer, and being confronted with the situation proved to him that he had taken too long. It didn't change anything, though, he still had no idea what to do and while they'd never been true parents, watching his uncle fight with his cousin and aunt made him feel like a scared little kid again.

"I'LL DO WHAT I BLOODY WELL PLEASE YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!" Vernon sneered, yelling as he did. He made his way to Dudley then, aggression and violence clear in his step. Harry knew it, he needed to act now. He needed to do something right now.

" _Protego_!" He yelled, erupting a shield between Dudley and Vernon at the last minute, alerting Vernon to his presence.

"YOU-" Vernon started, turning with surprising agility to see Harry. He rushed towards him, but Harry acted fast. Violence towards him, at the very least, he knew how to deal with.

" _Stupify_!" He yelled, knocking Vernon down in an instant.

* * *

"Wonder why Mum wants us home so bad," Ginny thought aloud, walking beside her older brother towards the burrow. Though they spent Sunday dinner at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley had been remarkably un-insistent about her children visiting her home.

"Dunno," Ron said with a shrug, walking through the thick grass. "But I can't remember the last time she didn't ask from Hermione and Harry too."

The thought actually hadn't occurred to Ginny, but Ron was right. When Mrs. Weasley invited them to dinner or other family functions, it was always an invitation to Harry, Hermione, and Ron with the assumption that Ginny would be there as she still lived at the Burrow. This time she'd just told Ginny to ask Ron to come home that morning. They hadn't thought to ask if Harry and Hermione could come, and Ginny began to wonder if they would have been welcome.

"Do you think she's sick?" Ginny asked nervously, the thought of her mother's life being at risk making an uncomfortable return.

Ron shook his head, "No, Harry and Hermione would have been invited. It must be something to do with us."

The siblings searched their brains for something they'd both done wrong, but neither could come up with anything. It wasn't that they had been perfectly behaved, but more that Fred and George had long ago set the bar fairly high. To do something that required a mysterious intervention at a scheduled time would take effort, and neither of them had done that. They were both sure their mother would be uncomfortable with their sleeping arrangements from the night before, but their mother didn't know about that and if she did she would have simply barged into their rooms in the early morning.

They were unable to come to a convincing guess before they arrived, Mrs. Weasley cooking and Mr. Weasley reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Good morning Mum, Dad," Ginny said. "Sorry it took so long, Ron was still asleep when I got there."

Ron fought off a disbelieving look, he knew better than to out his sister's activities to his parents. So, if his mum thought she'd spent the night at the Burrow, that was what he would let her think. "Sorry 'bout that," He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's no trouble dear, I've got fried eggs and ham for you two," She said sweetly, pointing to their two plates as she finished making her own.

Almost afraid of what they didn't know, Ginny and Ron sat down nervously and began eating. As always, their mother's food was fantastic. Ron finished his plate before their mother sat down, and Ginny soon after.

Their parents seemed to not notice the nerves of their two youngest children as they casually finished their breakfast. They took their time before they broke the silence, explaining why they'd asked their two youngest children over.

"Now, Ronald, Ginerva," Mrs. Weasley started, letting her children know in an instant that despite her sweet tone she was upset with them. "After the war we started noticing random unattributed deposits into the Weasley account. When we asked Gringgotts about them we were told they were anonymous donations. We were worried that Harry felt he owed us rent, so we asked him about it. Of course, he replied that he hadn't been and it took a good half an hour to assure him that he didn't owe us rent for the month he'd spent with us before you three moved out. We've asked all of your brothers because, certainly, our youngest children would not feel the need to give away money. Imagine our surprise when we find that you two have been giving away your money rather than saving it."

Ron faltered under his mum's stare, but Ginny had to fight off laughter, and a small penchant for revenge. Harry, that trickster, had completely thrown them under the train. Here, her mum was thinking Harry had no idea when in reality he'd been the inspiration for Ron and Ginny. She was tempted to out him, but that was his own battle and she would have to let him fight it.

"Mum," Ginny started, but she was interrupted by her father.

"Now, don't you 'mum' her," Mr. Weasley said. "Young lady you're not yet 17, you're best to save the money you've been earning. And Ronald, I know what an Auror in training makes, you will need the money when the time comes."

"That's the thing, dad," Ginny continued, undeterred. "I didn't _earn_ the money. I've kept enough, but after a certain point it was getting excessive. And besides, we want to build the Weasley vault into something substantial."

Ron nodded in agreement, "It's a family vault, we all have rights to put into it. Harry puts money into the Potter vault all of the time."

"It's different and you know it," Mr. Weasley snapped before Molly had a chance. "No one is living out of the Potter account, and regardless Harry is the only one."

"You two don't need to give away the money you earn," Mrs. Weasley confirmed.

"It's blood money, we didn't earn it," Ron said, his voice thick. "Now we take what we need, but putting the excess into the Weasley account is our prerogative."

"Absolutely not, now we're going to give your money back and you're going to stop putting money into the account immediately." Mrs. Weasley said, her tone not to be defied.

"Mum, Ron is right, it makes me sick to take the money," Ginny said. "We want to put the money towards something good, like our family. It's important to us."

"It's just not right," Mrs. Weasley said, not dropping the topic.

"Mum, there's a lot that isn't right, just let us do this," Ron said.

"You don't even have to spend the money," Ginny replied.

"Yeah, she's right," Ron confirmed, hoping that if she just didn't spend it, maybe she would drop it.

Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to argue, but the earnest look on her children's faces made her reconsider. Her daughter was right, there was no need for them to spend the money. She would prefer, of course, that her children keep their money, but she recognised the determined look in their eyes. There were worse things than saving money, and she knew the second her children needed it she'd give them their money right back.

She nodded before she spoke, "Now that that nonsense is dealt with, how are you doing?"

"Actually, Mum, I need to head back to the flat," Ron said. "I'm working this afternoon and I didn't sleep much last night."

Ginny glared at Ron, she knew he didn't have work. He just didn't want to hang around the Burrow. She knew better than to out him, though, because he'd do the same to her. They'd worked like this for years, and she honestly didn't remember who'd started it. Thier teamwork to get away with things was as much survival as it was friendship. Still, not being willing to out her brother didn't mean she needed to stay.

"Well, if Ron's going to be out, I'd love to go see Luna," Ginny said with a hopeful smile. She didn't actually know if Luna was even home, but knew the worst case resulted in a longer walk alone. She could use the time to think.

Ron sensed his mother was nearing the point where she wouldn't let either go, so he stood up and made his way out. "Thank you for the breakfast Mum, nice seeing you Dad, love you both."

His hasty escape resulted in a smile from both parents, neither were fooled by their children's actions. They'd had plenty of children grow up and move out before, so they knew that their kids just didn't want to spend the day with their parents.

"Bye Ron, have a good day," Mrs. Weasley said as he left, waiting until he did so to turn to her daughter. "Actually, Ginny, you're welcome to go but I needed to talk to you for a moment. Do you want to go up to your room?"

Ginny nearly cocked her head to the side in curious confusion. Her mother clearly wasn't upset, so she had no idea what she could want to talk about. "Sure, Mum," She said, standing to follow her mother. As she walked up the stairs she tried to determine what her mother wanted to talk about. She had a lot of ideas, but no reason to believe any one of them.

When they were in her room and sitting on her bed, Ginny looked at her mother expectantly.

"So, you're dating Harry again," Her mother started with, making Ginny bite back a sassy comment at the obvious statement. "And you two have been together awhile. You spend a lot of time at his flat and I'm no fool, I know you two spend time in his room."

"So did you bring me in here to yell at me?" Ginny replied, feeling anxious and lashing out

Molly smiled warmly, "No, it's not that at all." When her daughter visibly calmed, she continued. "I was not much older than you when I had Bill, and while I wouldn't change my life or this family for the world, I want to make sure you have the option to grow before you have a family. You still have another year at Hogwarts. You've fought really hard in this war, you deserve to enjoy the peace. I wanted to know if you would like me to show you some contraceptive methods, or I can make you an appointment with a Healer."

Ginny was mortified. Firstly because her mother was talking to her about sex, and secondly because she hadn't even thought of contraception. What if she had slept with Harry last night? She wanted a family, sure, but _someday_ not _today_.

"Um," Ginny said, her mouth dry. "Yeah, if- can you?"

Molly smiled warmly, Arthur had been the one to teach their sons what they needed to know, so she was happy to have a chance to help her daughter. "Of course, there are a couple of different options. There is a potion you can take when you bleed that works until your next, there is a spell you can use each time, and a healer can perform a spell that stops your bleeding all together and works until a healer takes it off."

Ginny thought about her options for a moment, but it took only that to decide to go to the healer. If she had the option to not bleed, she was going with it. "I'll go with that one, the healer one."

Molly smiled warmly and nodded, "We can do that."

Ginny nodded and looked at her interlocked hands, happy her mother had talked to her but also wishing the floor would eat her up. "Is that all..?" She trailed off, bolting out of the room when Molly nodded. She yelled goodbye as she left the Burrow, making her way towards Luna's home.

The long walk gave her time to think, and Ginny used it to reflect on what she had learned the night before. Harry had told her so much, though she knew there was much more to tell. She wanted nothing more than for Harry to tell her everything. She wanted to be closer to him in more ways than one, but she only had a month left. She didn't want to rush anything, but she also felt a pressing urge to get closer. As if she had limited time, and if she didn't act in that window it would be too late.

Ginny was sure the walk to Luna's house took longer, surprised when she reached it in such a short period of time. The odd house warmed her thoughts, the cylinder shaped house reminded her of games with Luna as a child. There was an innocence about the Lovegood home, even after it had been burned down and rebuilt.

She knocked on the door passively, the Lovegoods were morning people so she wasn't surprised when Xenophilius cheerily opened the door.

"Miss. Weasley!" He announced brightly, "You'll be here for Luna I assume? Let me go get her, but come on in, the nargles have been particularly active since the war, excited by the sudden change in mood I suspect."

He opened the door the rest of the way, leaving it completely agape for Ginny to enter. He wandered off swiftly, leaving her to calmly wait in the common room for Luna. It didn't take long before Luna walked in, a blushing Neville behind her.

"Hi Ginny!" Luna replied brightly, "How are you? You look tense."

"Good morning Luna," Ginny said, more than accustomed to Luna and her odd tendencies. "'Morning Neville."

Neville continued blushing, "I-We- Uh, hi Ginny."

"Don't worry Neville, I don't bite." Ginny said with a grin.

"Oh, I do," Luna smirked.

"Luna!" Neville exclaimed, turning beat red. "I- I'm going to go, goodbye Ginny, it was nice seeing you."

"Goodbye Neville," Ginny said with a smile, watching as he nervously made his way out through the floo. Luna giggled and Ginny joined in, "What did you _do_ to him?" She asked, "I haven't seen him that nervous in years!"

" _I_ didn't do anything to him," Luna replied, defensive but smiling brightly. "Daddy scared him."

Ginny laughed, wondering how Mr. Lovegood would reply to seeing a 'young man' atop his 'darling daughter'. "Was he mad?"

"He didn't even see anything," Luna waved Ginny off and led her to her room. "Neville is just a wus."

Ginny had a hard time imagining Neville, the friend she'd spent the last year with, the man who'd led the Hogwarts rebellion alongside her, as a wus. "Nah, he just respects your dad."

"I suppose," Luna said, unconcerned as she closed her door. "How are things with Harry? I suppose you don't have to hide from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley since he has his own flat."

Ginny laughed, "A flat with my brother, and my mum doesn't let me in his room or stay over."

Luna rolled her eyes, "Rules have never stopped you before."

"That is true," Ginny said, realizing in that moment how much she'd missed her friend. She loved Hermione, Harry, and Ron but it was nice to spend time with _her_ friends. The friends she'd fought alongside in the war, the friends she'd gone to classes with her whole life.

* * *

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed with shock as Vernon Dursley lay stunned on the floor. "You can't- he's a muggle!"

"He attacked him," Dudley said as he helped his mother up. "Harry, I'll vouch for you in, whatever wizards have for court if I need."

"Don't worry about it," Harry said, offering no explanation. Hermione knew why he wasn't worried, as long as no one reported the Ministry would never know. Still, the principle behind the matter stood.

"Still, Harry," Hermione said, couching to make sure that the large man was alright by checking his pulse. "You stunned a _muggle_."

Harry ran his hand through his hair nervously, Hermione was right, of course, she always had been. He hadn't even thought, he'd just acted when the man he'd grown up to fear came at him. He began to wish Ron was there, defending him and helping push off his guilt at attacking the relatively harmless man. He knew it was good he'd brought Hermione, however. She was strong willed, and he wasn't sure what he was going to do. Especially so if he didn't have anyone he trusted to prevent him from acting rashly.

After Dudley sat his mother down at the kitchen table, carefully avoiding stepping on his father, he turned to the kitchen and started a pot of tea. "Don't worry about it, Harry, really."

Hermione bit her lip to stop from protesting further. The stun was a relatively harmless spell, Vernon Dursley would be fine, and he _had_ moved to attack Harry. While she couldn't shake off the feeling that he'd done a very bad thing, he seemed to be beating himself up about it already. If possible, he was brooding even further.

"Now what?" She asked, ignoring the silence in the room. "We can't leave him like that forever."

Dudley scoffed but quickly stopped at the glares he received from everyone in the room. "Well I don't know, he just can't keep coming to the house and hurting mum."

Petunia, it seemed, was still in shock from the magic Harry had used moments ago. When the kettle whistled and Dudley brought her tea she seemed to calm down. Still, she didn't say anything.

"There are wards for that," Harry muttered, mostly to himself. He knew of course, that wards were not an option, but he was running out of ideas.

Dudley didn't know they weren't, and after serving his mother tea he leaned up against the kitchen counter and spoke. "Can you do those? Wards, you said?"

"No," Hermione said, exasperated with the situation. "Honestly, using magic of any form isn't an option. We can't just... meddle in your lives like that." She thought of her parents, how happy they were, how different they were because she'd decided to play god. It had been life or death, and she knew that she'd made the right decision, but faced with another opportunity to use magic in a muggle home she couldn't shake off her unease.

"Well we can't go to the cops," Dudley said.

"Can you move?" Harry asked, sure he'd asked before but needing to run through the options again.

It was at that question that Petunia spoke, her voice nervous and tired. "No, I can't just-" She seemed unable to finish and Dudley looked at her sympathetically.

"They're married, and where would she go?" Dudley asked, "Mum hasn't worked in years."

Harry groaned, "So we can't use magic, we can't separate them, and to top it off they're legally obligated to be with one another. Brilliant."

He looked over at Hermione, hoping she had a plan. She always had a plan, Hermione could get him out of any fix he got himself into and had time and time again. Surely she knew how to help him out now.

Hermione sunk at Harry's desperate gaze, wishing nothing more than a way to help him. There had to be some way, there just had to be. Barring a long term plan, there had to be at least a plan for right now. They couldn't keep Vernon Dursley stunned for the rest of his life.

"So the question is, how do we deal with Vernon?" Hermione said, and Harry all but groaned.

"And how do we keep Aunt Petunia fed," Harry said, rubbing his eyes. "Since she hasn't worked in years."

Hermione shook her head, "No, if Vernon and Aunt Petunia get a divorce he'll have to give her alimony."

Dudley nodded, but Harry gave Hermione an odd look. "Alimony?" He'd never heard of that before.

"It's money an ex husband gives his ex wife because she can't work any more," Dudley explained, surprised that Harry's witch friend knew so much about the muggle world. It also occurred to him, at this point, that the only magical friends of Harry's that he'd met were attractive, strong, women. Man to man, he felt the need to congratulate Harry, but he'd grown more intelligent in the last year and knew better than that. "But dad would never agree-"

"-He doesn't have to agree," Hermione corrected. "He'd be forced to in the divorce proceedings."

"Hermione, the courts would side with Vernon, he have to get him to agree to it." Harry looked down at Vernon, running his hand through his hair nervously. "He's not scared of Aunt Petunia doing anything, because he has nothing to fear."

Dudley chuckled darkly, "Which is funny, for such a coward to have no fear."

"That's it!" Hermione said, the tone in her voice as she got her idea taking Harry back to their early days at Hogwarts. "Harry, wasn't Vernon scared of Sirius?"

"Sirius?" Harry asked, not sure why she was bringing up the painful memory. "Hermione, Sirius is dead..."

"I know that," Hermione snapped. "But what if he is afraid of _you_?"

Harry looked at Dudley then, a moment of almost sibling like comradery. "He's not-"

"-He could be, and while frowned upon, it's not _actually_ illegal for you to scare him into doing what you say." Hermione said, feeling the rush of solving a difficult puzzle as she did.

"Yes, but, Hermione, I'm _not scary_ ," Harry tried to explain to her.

"Harry, dad _hates_ magic because he is afraid." Dudley said, "Hermione has a good idea."

Hermione didn't need to know that to know that her plan would work. "Harry, you killed Lord Voldemort, I think you can manage Vernon."

"So, what, I scare him into divorcing and paying alimony to Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, knowing that the idea was absolutely insane. "What's to stop him from coming back?"

"You," Hermione said, walking up to Harry and putting her hand on his shoulder. "Harry, I _know_ you don't believe me, but you're a strong wizard."

Dudley looked at the friends, still surprised to see Harry as he was without the fear of chores or food being taken away. He was surprised, he realized, to see Harry as a grown man as opposed to a cowering child.

"Okay Big D," Harry said, squeezing Hermione's hand as she moved it from his shoulder. "Let's scare this coward."

He levitated Vernon to the living room couch, both he and Hermione's wands out while Dudley led his mum behind him. When Vernon was released from the stun, he could see three _very_ angry teenagers looking at him.

"NOW LISTEN-" Vernon started to yell, his eyes still bugging out of his head. He was interrupted though, the face of the boy he'd hurt for years cold and indifferent.

Harry felt something well up in him. Maybe it was anger, anger that Vernon had hurt him as a child, anger that Vernon had hurt his wife, anger that this large sack of a man had pulled him back where he'd promised he would never return. Maybe it was fear, remembering that this man could ruin him, could hurt him, and would. Maybe he just didn't _care_. Maybe after years, and years, and years of anger and hurt and devastation he was just _done_. He wasn't sure, but he took the feeling and ran with it. Using it to replace his confidence, he grabbed the emotions inside of him and let them lose.

"You listen," Harry snapped, wand waving dangerously in Vernon's face. The older man gulped, afraid of magic he could not use. "You need to leave."

"Leave?!" Vernon sputtered, angry at the raven haired teen for having the audacity to tell _him_ what to do. "This is my house!"

"Not anymore, you're going to leave, and divorce Aunt Petunia, and give her the alomany-"

"-Alimony," Hermione supplied helpfully, smiling slightly.

"Alimony," Harry nodded, smiling slightly back. "That she deserves. You're never going to call or write her, you're never going to step foot in his house again."

"And _you're_ going to stop me?" Vernon laughed viciously, standing up to glare. "Boy I didn't do what you said when you were a baby, and I don't plan on doing it now. You're a _freak_."

Hermione felt her heart tighten in anger and she narrowed her eyes at the whale of a man. She could tell it was a word he'd used many times before, and almost wished that Harry had had any reaction to it. Almost wish that he hadn't heard it so many times that it no longer mattered.

"Yes, dad, he is," Dudley said, stepping up now. He knew he couldn't let Harry do this all alone. It was his family too, his responsibility. "He's never going to let you hurt Mum again, and neither am I."

Vernon glared at his only son, fury in his eyes. How _dare_ he! Vernon never got a chance to say anything because his attention was diverted to the young woman with bushy brown hair walking around his home, pointing her _wand_ at things and doing _magic_.

"Stop that!" He yelled, rushing towards Hermione. Dudley moved to stop him but Harry got there first, protecting his friend who hadn't even bothered to look at the man. She'd known Harry would stop him, so she continued. Vernon couldn't move, Harry's wand was touching his pudgy chest.

"I wouldn't touch her if I were you," Harry spoke at almost a whisper, causing the scared man to whimper under his gaze. "Now leave, and don't come back. And if you do anything, _anything_ that I don't like, and I'll know, I will come back here and curse you until you wish you were dead."

"Petunia, Pet, stop him!" Vernon said. "He's corrupted Dudley, he has, stop this at once!"

Petunia didn't say anything, just sunk (if possible) further into the chair she sat in. She curled up, her tiny form looking smaller as she bawled silent tears.

"Get. Out." Harry said, forcing the wand into Vernon harder. Vernon looked at his wife and son before realizing no one was coming to help. He ran out then, grabbing his keys by the door and slamming it behind him.

There was a warm silence after Vernon left, but it was soon replaced by loud wails from Petunia. Dudley turned to his mum at once, consoling her and helping her up to her room. With his aunt and cousin gone, his uncle long gone, he felt a weight lifted off of his shoulder and he fell down to the couch. Sitting with his face in his hands.

"You did good, Harry," Hermione said, sitting next to him and pulling him into a one armed hug. He leaned into her needily, relying on her to keep him up. "You did a good thing."

"What did you do to the house?" Harry said, after many moments of silence. "I wasn't even watching."

Hermione smiled a conspiratorial smile, "Harmless red and blue sparks."

Harry let out a watery laugh, though he hadn't cried. Of course, Vernon wouldn't know a magic wand from a stick, why not just blow sparks everywhere? "You're a genius, Hermione. Thank you."

"Any time," She said, rubbing his back softly. "Any time."

* * *

 **Author's Note** : Hello all! This chapter took forever because, though I came up with the problem, I couldn't come up with a solution to the Dursley problem. When I remembered a debate case I'd done in high school about terrorism and nuclear weapons I figured it out. :) I'm not too happy with the chapter name, but I'm happy with the resolutions.

Thank you to 'Guest' for reviewing the story, I've been so caught up in wedding planning I almost forgot to do my final edit and post this chapter! As always, for comments, questions, and pizza orders leave a review and if you're logged in I will get back with you!

Oh, also, the next chapter should be a lot quicker coming up, yay!


	8. Chapter 8: Fights and Forgiveness

**Fights and Forgiveness**

"He just rolled over!" Harry exclaimed gleefully as his godson lay on the floor. Despite his godfathers insistence, the nearly four month old boy had not yet rolled over but was laying on his side. Molly Weasley, who has helped her surrogate son change his first nappy only moments ago, let Harry have his moment of excitement. She could tell he'd had a hard week, though she didn't know why, and she was more than happy to help him enjoy a weekend with Teddy. In fact, with no grandchildren of her own, Molly was enjoying the first time she would teach a son about childcare and found it heartwarming.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry asked, grabbing on to Teddy's hands and playing with him.

"She's at Luna's," Molly said absentmindedly. "She stayed the night."

"Oh, yeah, she is getting her supplies today, right?" Harry asked, looking away from Teddy for a moment to see Molly. Of course, a moment after that Teddy made a 'coo' noise and Harry turned back to his godson.

"Yes," Molly replied, watching Harry with Teddy. She smiled, he was very good with Teddy. In fact, especially due to the fact that Teddy had changed his hair and eyes to look like Harry's, Harry looked much like his father had all of those years ago. Molly hadn't really known the Potter's, but they had been in the Order and Molly had watched children for Order members during the meetings. Looking at Harry with Teddy it was easy to remember his father, James, playing with Harry before he was pulled away to the meeting. She supposed Harry shared that with his father, his love of children. Perhaps that was why James and Lily had had Harry so young.

Molly knew, of course, why she and Arthur had started having children so young. Between the two of them they'd known absolutely nothing about _preventing_ pregnancy. Other than simply not having sex, that is, and that wasn't going to happen. After their first son, Bill, they'd fallen in love with their then small family. Still, while she wouldn't change it for the world, she'd wanted her children to know how to prevent pregnancy so they could avoid the difficult decisions it caused. Arthur had, of course, taught their sons and she had taught Ginny.

"Er, Harry," Molly began to ask, a tone of awkwardness that Harry did not recognise from her. She looked remarkably uncomfortable because she _was_ remarkably uncomfortable. The fact of the matter was that impressive wizard or not Harry hadn't had a guardian to teach him about sex, and it was important for him to know the basics of his body and safe sex. "What do you know about... sex?"

It was as if someone had flipped a switch, Harry was Weasley red. She smiled fondly for a moment, he fit in more than he knew. "Um," He muttered all but incoherently, not sure how to answer Molly's question. The question would be awkward on a normal basis, but on top of all of that Mrs. Weasley was the mother of his girlfriend. She was the absolute last person he wanted to talk to about sex.

"Let me clarify," Molly said, feeling bad for making Harry feel uncomfortable. She had to though, it was something she believed in strongly. "Has anyone talked to you about sex? Birth control?"

Harry's sexual education consisted of 6 years living in a boys dormitory at Hogwarts, but he wasn't about to tell Mrs. Weasley that. "Yeah, uh.. Yeah," Harry mumbled.

Molly resisted the urge to ask 'who?', as she was certain it was Sirius. If it was in fact Sirius, and Harry admitted that the only person who'd taught him anything was a known womanizer and slightly mad escaped convict, she would be morally obligated to scar the both of them with a short, but in depth, sexual education. Feeling beyond uncomfortable, Molly decided to drop the conversation. She could only hope that if he had any questions, he would come to her or Arthur. Also, failing that, Ginny had an appointment to see a Healer soon. She trusted Ginny to know enough for the both of them, even if it was an unfair situation.

They lapsed into an uncomfortable, though certainly not as uncomfortable as a sex ed conversation would have been, silence as Harry directed even more of his attention to Teddy. It was then that Harry realized he hadn't ever really spent any alone time with Mrs. Weasley before. She was much like a surrogate mother to him, but there had been little reason for them to be alone together. He had nothing to say, and after a while it grew more comfortable than awkward. Occasionally he would ask a question about Teddy, and Mrs. Weasley would confirm that the young child was okay.

It was nearly two hours later, after Molly showed Harry the bottle warming charm and reminded him how to use _reparo_ , that Teddy went down for his first nap of the day. This left Molly and Harry to go out to the shed, where more than muggle nick nacks were kept.

"You may still need to purchase a few things," Molly said as she led him through what he knew to be junk. "But I've raised seven babies, and kept plenty. Ah, here we are." She led him to a small room in the upstairs of the shed, lighting it to reveal a plethora of baby things. Multiple cribs, toys, clothes, and more. "In a flat with three of you, you'll need this," She said as she heaved a box towards him. He took it from her happily, reading the side 'Baby Safety'. "Of course, with Fred and George around it was more to protect Arthur and I. Now, you're welcome to anything you need, but a lot of this is outdated. The safety kit in particular I want to go through, because I know the twins ransacked it at some point. The toys need to be cleaned, and the clothing, well, everything act-"

Molly didn't get a chance to finish, because Harry had reached forward and hugged her tight. He resisted the urge to cry, but only just.

"Thank you," He said, not sure what else he could say. Mrs. Weasley had given him so much, and now she was helping him try and do the same for his godson. It had only been hours, but he already knew he was likely to have accidentally hurt Teddy if he'd been without her guidance.

Molly did, in turn, what she did when any child hugged her. She hugged him tight, wam like she had every other time. "Nevermind that," She said, her eyes watery when she pulled away from her surrogate son. "Let's get this out of here, the dust is making my eyes water."

Personally, Harry seriously doubted that it was the dust, but he didn't argue. Pulling out their wands, the two brought the supplies into the common room of the Burrow. That was where Ginny and Hermione found them. Harry, on the floor trying to figure out a stroller, and Mrs. Weasley, checking the quality of baby safety devices she was sure the twins had tampered with. Teddy was still asleep, the monitor that Andromida Tonks had loaned them was glowing a light green to indicate that he was fine.

"Hello," Hermione said, standing next to her friend as if she were a stranger. Unlike Ginny, Hermione didn't have any bags. With her cheerful tone and his focus on 'that damned stroller - won't even open', Harry did not notice her tense look. Molly, who was focused much less intently (and also knew how to open the stroller, but was amused at Harry's antics) **did** notice her tense look, as well as Ginny's.

"Hey," Harry gave a distracted wave, moving his right hand and pinching his left in the process. "Bloody hell!"

"Language!" Molly replied in an instant, giving the sheepish boy an even glare. She dropped it quickly, and Harry apologised wholeheartedly. If she was being completely honest, watching him curse out of the blue was kind of amusing. Around her (because she wasn't delirious enough to believe that the young man behaved around her the same way he did around his friends) he was usually very polite.

Ginny walked up the stairs then, announcing that she was going to put her supplies away while Hermione sat down on the floor to go through baby clothes. Noticing what needed to be done, Hermione pulled out her wand to clean them.

"Oh! No, dear, don't do that," Molly said, walking up to the girl. "Sorry, Hermione, but those aren't muggle clothes. They've got warming charms woven in, so charming them clean would ruin them."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, crestfallen at her lapse of thought. "I didn't realize." _Just something else a mudblood like me wouldn't know_.

Molly didn't get a chance to say anything because Harry had just managed to open the compacted stroller. "Brilliant!" He said, eyes bright and smile contagious. He yelled out a whoop, and instantly the monitor watching Teddy flashed red. He ran to go get him, but Ginny yelled across the Burrow (a habit Mrs. Weasley had long given up on stopping) that she had him.

Hermione laughed at her proud friend, who seemed to have decided that Teddy needed to get up anyway. "Learning a lot, I see."

"It's fantastic," Harry said, looking very much so as if he believed that opening up the stroller had been a test to see if he was a capable godfather, a test he'd passed with flying colors. "Teddy is great, and Mrs. Weasley is letting me borrow a lot of the baby things they have."

"That's really kind," Hermione said thoughtfully. "That should save you a good bit of gold." She knew that he was trying to live frugally, even though it was nearly impossible for him to use more money than he'd brought in. Nearly impossible for _Harry_ that was, she was sure other wizards could blow through the money if they'd wanted to. In fact, she was certain that no money from Weasleys Wizard Weasleys was intended to last very long. Harry was, though many would be surprised, a very sensible man.

Harry nodded, gleefully accepting Teddy from his girlfriend. Ginny had already calmed the little boy down, but it was clear that Teddy had decided to wake up for good. His eyes were already alert and as soon as he was in Harry's arms his hair turned from Weasley red to Potter black and messy.

"Plus, if Fred and George didn't manage to destroy it, it should last Teddy his whole life." Ginny said with a smirk, going through old toys and remembering, however vaguely, the joy they brought her and her brothers. There was nothing like childhood nostalgia to bring about a calm peace.

Harry laughed at that, not having a reply so instead taking a mental inventory of what he had and what he'd been told (so far) that he would need. "I had no idea how much _space_ having a baby in the flat was going to take. My room is going to be full."

"Who would have thought our three bedroom flat would be too small," Hermione mused. Getting ready for Teddy to stay with them every other weekend was just a reminder that her summer was nearly over. Soon she would be at Hogwarts, Harry and Ron in Auror training, and their peaceful alone time bust a distant memory. They were growing up, she'd thought they already had, but there was still a lot to do. Without her in the flat, Harry and Ron would have to pay the bills and budget on their own. Without Harry and Ron by her side, Hermione would have to navigate Hogwarts on her own. They'd never been separated like that, and she could feel a cold lump grow in her stomach at the slow realization of what to come.

"Having children changes everything," Molly said, completely unaware of Hermione's thoughts. She stood up as Teddy started to cry. "I've just made the last few, but let me show you how to make Teddy a bottle." She said as she led Harry to the kitchen, leaving Hermione and Ginny alone. She may not have known exactly what Hermione was thinking about, but she knew that her daughter and Hermione had _something_ to work out.

It was a tense silence that filled the room, neither girl willing to apologise, both angry, hurt, and acutely aware that they were alone together. Ginny still couldn't believe how quickly Hermione had turned on her. How quickly _everyone_ turned on her, when it came to Harry. She didn't blame it on Harry, of course, but on those who considered her a second class friend, an add on to Harry or even Ron. Hermione was filled with a protective fierceness towards Harry. Angry that the one girl she _knew_ would treat him right had let him down.

Still, the girls were about to start Hogwarts together, and they shared nearly all of their friends. Their morning together with Luna and Neville had proved that they needed to work through their argument. However Ginny, in particular, was far too stubborn to do so.

With Harry and her mum gone as long as they were, Ginny began to wonder what her mum was trying to do. She didn't get too far thinking of it, because Hermione spoke.

"So did you and Harry..." She trailed off, uncomfortable but needing to know. She needed to know if Ginny had done it, gone through with such a significant milestone in their relationship without coming clean about something so important.

Ginny glared, if possible, with even more malice. "No," She snapped, "But I don't see how that's any of _your_ business."

"I'm Harry's friend," Hermione said, once more feeling as if the title 'friend' didn't quite cover it. Sister, maybe?

Ginny felt the venom seep into her mouth, burning like acid. _What about me?!_ "Then ask _him_."

Her tone made it clear, and Hermione felt like she'd been slapped. "Why are you so mad at me?" She recoiled, "If you and Harry didn't... Why are you so upset?"

"Because you're supposed to be my friend too," Ginny said, her eyes welling up in rage and sadness. "You know, you three weren't the only ones to go through war last year-"

"- I never said we were!" Hermione argued, angry at the accusation. As if Hermione were somehow unaware of the full scope of the war she'd spent so much time in. She knew she'd been, at times, a bit of a shut in, but it wasn't as if she hadn't _tried_ to help out.

"You sure mope like you were!" Ginny snapped, "But I guess it doesn't matter to you, you're only worried about your _friend_."

"That was out of line!" Hermione replied, standing up when she did. "You know full-"

"-You're so _selfish_ ," Ginny interrupted, not letting Hermione get in any more words as she shot her own like bullets. "So _so_ self absorbed. There is a whole world out there and you don't care about it at all! Just sit in your fucking flat reading books all day, pouting because your real friends aren't going to Hogwarts next year. You were in a war for a couple of years? Try since you were _eleven_ and then come complain to me!"

Ginny wasn't sure, nor was she really paying attention, but it looked as if Hermione's hair somehow had _more_ frizz. "Don't you turn this around on me, Ginny!" Hermione snapped, the two of them long since yelling. "This is on _you_ , and don't act like I haven't been there every step of the way."

"Ah, yes, helping your one true friend, Harry." Ginny said, "How on earth could I forget, it's not like you're good for much else."

Ginny's voice was scathing, and Hermione felt stopped in place. This was not the first time Ginny was right, and she doubted it would be the last. She felt the words burn her forearm. _Mudblood. Mudblood. Mudblood_. The word thumped through her with the beat of her heart, drowning out all other sounds. When she couldn't handle it anymore she ran out, rushing to the floo and blubbering the words. She disappeared without reply, the flames coming up just as her tears began to fall.

* * *

"...mix the formula with water, but I preferred to use milk. It's not in the instructions anywhere, but once Teddy starts the transition to solid food it will be easier on him if you use milk. For now, though, water will be fine." Mrs. Weasley said, explaining to Harry as he gave her his mostly (he _was_ holding baby Teddy, after all) undivided attention. "Just put it in the bottle and shake it up real nice. You can get bottles charmed to be warm, but since these are just regular ones you'll need to charm them warm and let them sit for a minute. Now, why don't you try?"

Harry looked all but terrified, but he knew Mrs. Weasley wouldn't let him poison his godson so he grabbed a bottle and formula and began to measure out the proper amount. It was while doing this that his hair stood on the back of his neck, all sound from the adjoined common room had disappeared. His grip on Teddy tightened and he put down the bottle to hold his wand.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you hold Teddy for a second?" He asked, trying to remain calm when every part of him was on high alert.

"Of course," She said brightly, accepting the baby. "Now, don't stop shaking the formula, or it'll settle."

Harry nodded and took the bottle, shaking it with his left hand as he made his way to the common room. Molly watched him, assuming he'd heard something when the girl's argument had gotten loud only a moment ago. The argument seemed to have calmed down, she could no longer hear them and assume they'd started whispering for privacy, otherwise she would have tried to stop him. Instead, she settled for sitting at the dining table and playing with Teddy.

Had Harry been more self aware, he might have realized how odd he looked. Young and shaking a baby food bottle without care, but tense and ready to snap. One might see him and laugh, if they weren't aware of what he could do. He made his way into the common room all but silent, and the fighting young women didn't notice his entrance. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? His girlfriend and best friend were fighting, and he had no idea what about. It was clear both were very upset, and he hadn't even noticed they were disagreeing about anything. He stood, mildly stunned, for a moment before he began to feel uncomfortable. Feeling as if he were trespassing he turned around and slipped out, making his way back to the kitchen.

When he got there Arthur and Molly were both playing with Teddy absentmindedly. Arthur hadn't had to tell his wife about the argument the young women were in, she'd already known, but he had let her know that he'd silenced the room when they started yelling. He'd been impressed when Molly had replied that the silencio spell explained why Harry had left to check on them, Arthur had been impressed. He hadn't known Harry could sense spells like that, though he supposed there was a lot he didn't know about Harry.

"I didn't mean to set you on edge," Arthur said as Harry made his way to Teddy. "With Teddy here it just didn't seem right to let them yell like that." Harry waved him off as he took instructions on the charm for the formula. It was then, watching the young man eagerly learn from Mrs. Weasley, that Arthur let his curiosity take over. "May I ask, when did you start sensing spells like that?"

Harry laughed heartedly, a warm sound filling the air around him and his godson. "I can't sense magic, I just noticed that all sound from the common room suddenly stopped." He rubbed his hand through his hair awkwardly, "No sound is just as telling as screams, sometimes." He slipped the baby bottle in his back pocket, next to his wand, and shifted Teddy in his arms. Harry grinned when the baby sneezed, his skin flashing purple for just a moment when he did so. "He's going to be as good as Tonks, I can tell." As he looked down at the little boy, he couldn't help but remember his funny, brightly haired mother.

Molly watched Harry with warm eyes, he was clearly going to be an amazing godfather. "The bottle should be about the right temperature, but you can check it by dabbing some on your inside wrist."

Harry nodded, passing Teddy to Mrs. Weasley for a moment so he could check the formula as she instructed. After shaking it one more time (for good measure) he dabbed it on the inside of his left wrist. It was warm, but not hot, and he readily took Teddy back. He'd fed Teddy before, and he didn't want to sound arrogant, but that was the one thing he seemed to be good at.

Arthur, after hearing Harry speak so casually about it, was burning with curiosity about what exactly the young man had been doing last year. When he looked likely to ask, however, his wife grabbed his hand gently and shook her head no. Arthur sighed and didn't say a thing, whatever he'd done, he'd earned his time with Teddy.

* * *

When Ron walked up to the Burrow, as usual foregoing the floo so he could take the time to walk, he was not surprised to find Ginny sitting atop the highest household roof. He had spent the last many hours talking to his upset girlfriend, because he was a good boyfriend. He had then come to the Burrow because he knew more than anyone what it felt like to be passed over for The Boy Who Lived, even specifically so- by Hermione. So when Hermione had fallen into an exhausted sleep he'd slipped out to find Ginny.

"Hey," He said when he made it up to Ginny, sitting beside her with a plop.

"Harry's asleep," Ginny said, looking away.

"I wouldn't have climbed on the roof if I was looking for Harry," Ron said, calling Ginny's attention to him. "I'm not thick."

Ginny laughed because Ron was right, though he'd plotted to end a war while at the Burrow, he'd never feel comfortable to blatantly break the rules like that. Alone, that is, Ginny was pretty sure she could convince him to come with her if she really wanted. She sobered after only a moment, "So are you here to defend Harry from my evil ways?"

"No," Ron said, not explaining further. They sat in silence for a moment before he spoke again, "How are you?"

"Alright," Ginny said, resuming her gaze into the field.

Ron didn't say anything for a moment, but then he chuckled. "Harry's got you two fighting about him and he doesn't even know it, does he?"

"I think he heard us argue earlier," Ginny said, sighing.

"He probably won't say anything," Ron said. "He's never said anything when Hermione and I would argue."

Ginny sat in silence, staring off into distance. "When did it get so complicated?"

Ron laughed, a real laugh that filled Ginny's chest with warmth. "It's not."

"What?" Ginny asked, surprised by her brother's response.

"It's not complicated, Ginny," Ron said. "You and Hermione go to Hogwarts soon, you need to work this out."

"It's not-" Ginny huffed, "Ron, just because your relationships are as simple as you doesn't mean all of ours are."

"Ginny-" Ron sighed, then he stood up and made his way off of the roof. He didn't know what to say, she was so angry she was lashing out. He had so much he wanted to say, but no idea how to say it. He knew what she felt like, and he knew what anger would bring. "Being mad doesn't help anything."

"Why doesn't Hermione trust me?" Ginny asked, her voice so low she may have meant to say nothing at all. "We're friends too, right?"

Ron walked back over to Ginny, sitting down beside her. "She is your friend," He said, wishing he knew what had caused the rift between his sister and girlfriend. "She's just worried about Harry, over what I have no idea, but the worry has nothing to do with being your friend."

Ginny looked up at the night sky, happy that Hermione hadn't told Ron what had sparked their argument. "I've never done anything to hurt Harry. Out of everything he's gone through, betrayal isn't..." She trailed off, "And yet Hermione is so bent up over fear of me hurting him."

"Harry has been betrayed," Ron said, looking at his fingers for distraction.

"What?" Ginny asked, taking her eyes from the sky to her brother. "I don't mean like that twit from DA, I mean-"

"-I know, and he has," Ron said, uncomfortable but recognising that it was a story that needed to be told. Ginny needed to know that Harry'd been left by a Weasley, needed to know that Hermione had reason to be paranoid. "While we were gone last year, I called it quits and left for a couple of weeks, leaving Hermione and Harry alone."

Ginny was shocked, and for a moment almost forgot to be angry, but the moment ended. She found herself seeing red, her wand gripped so tightly in her hand she risked breaking it. She was underaged, and though it was unlikely she would be caught she still couldn't break the law. Probably.

"What?!" She hissed, "What are you-"

"We got in a fight, we were all hungry and tired, and I stormed off." Ron said, hanging his head in shame. He hadn't wanted to share this information, and even now he had no intention of telling her about horcruxes. "I was a fucking idiot, but the point is, you have to understand that Hermione is looking out for Harry because it's what she's done for her entire magical life."

Ginny was seething, her eyes flashing at the realization that Ron had done the unthinkable, he'd abandoned Harry. "How dare you!" She snapped, "Walking around like a bloody hero when-"

Ginny stopped her rant, _being mad doesn't help anything_. Her brother's words rang in her war was over, and just like Hermione needed to let go of her protection of Harry, she needed to do the same. She let out a hot breath, leaning her arms back and tilting her head to look at the night sky again. Here she was, seething in anger like a hurt cat. Angry that Hermione had betrayed her, no matter how incidental, and angry that Ron had betrayed Harry and Hermione. All of the while, though, Harry lay inside her home. He was in Ron's room, just below her feet, with his godson sound asleep. They should be enjoying their time together, before Hogwarts, before Auror training, and she was too busy pouting.

She stood up then, grabbing her broom and leaving without a second glance to her older brother. She may have decided to let go of her anger, or at least prioritise something else, but she still couldn't look him in the eye.

* * *

When Harry had first arrived at the Burrow, he'd dropped his bag off in Ron's old room. He wasn't sure why. Ron's room didn't have a bed, the others did, and it was also all of the way at the top, an annoying trek when one carried a baby. It was farthest from Ginny's, not that he would betray Molly's trust by going into Ginny's, but the point remained. There was also a ghoul in the attic above Ron's room, though the ghoul had managed to be reasonable after Harry yelled that he had a baby, and threatened to hex the ghoul to look like Ron (apparently the ghoul hadn't enjoyed that).

He had set his things in Ron's old room, maybe out of habit, and so he sat on the cot he'd spent many nights in while he leaned against the wall and flipped through the book containing Collin's pictures. Collin Creevy had never joined them on any adventures. He'd not gone with them to the Chamber of Secrets, nor into the Forbidden Forest. He hadn't followed a wounded Ron into the Shrieking Shack or been in the maze that had cost Cedric his life. Collin hadn't made it to the Department of Mysteries either, and when Collin had fought the Death Eaters that snuck into Hogwarts, he hadn't stopped to take pictures. It meant, simply, that the book was the happy version of Harry's Hogwarts days.

The book went in chronological order, Harry's second year on, and it was with a distinctly nostalgic feel that Harry read it. He grinned when Ron puked slugs, and laughed when he noticed Ginny's vivid hair behind him while he ate bacon and tried his best to not glare at Collin. He'd forgotten how _large_ Hermione's hair had been when it bounced on the edge of a photo from a quidditch match. Collin had been an amazing photographer, there was no doubting it, and Harry grew thankful that the younger boy had followed him around all those years. His time at Hogwarts, his _good_ time, his friends and sport, was now documented amazingly.

He supposed he could go back. He could write Professor McGonagall and go to Hogwarts for his 7th and final year. He could enjoy a year _without_ Voldemort trying to pin his head on a steak, play for the Gryffindor team again, take classes with his girlfriend, snog in broom closets...

That time was behind him, though. Hogwarts had been his home when he was still a kid. It had only been a year ago, but a year ago he had never killed a man. Hogwarts had been his home for so long, but he had a new home now. A flat with his two best friends, some pets, and on the weekends, a baby. ( _I really am going to need that second room..._ ) He'd learned what he needed to in school, and now he was ready for Auror training. He was ready to live his life.

Just as he came to that conclusion once more, as it was an internal discussion he'd had many times before, Ginny walked into the bright orange room with a gentle smile on her face. _Besides_ , he thought while he grinned at his girlfriend, _it's Ginny's turn to be captain_.

"What are you up to?" She asked, sitting next to him and looking at the photo album. "This Collin's?"

Harry nodded, remembering that she and Collin had been good friends. He put the book aside, setting it under the cot, and then gave his full attention to Ginny. As she sat next to him, wearing pajama pants and a tank top, he wanted nothing more than to pull her close and snog her senseless. He didn't, of course, because he was in Mr and Mrs Weasley's home and he would respect what they'd done for him. He also remembered that Ginny had argued with Hermione earlier, and imagined she wasn't in the mood.

Ginny didn't have any of these thoughts, all she could think was that she had less than a month before she left for Hogwarts. The clock felt like it was ticking, and she wanted nothing more than to feel close with him, as close as she could get, before she left for months. She watched as he put the book away, and leaned forward when he sat back up, kissing him rightfully on the lips.

Harry had heard, throughout his 6 years at Hogwarts, that kissing was a _girls_ thing. That it was lame, and simply a preamble to better things (ie- sex). As he felt Ginny lean into him (and only took a moment to confirm that the monitor was green, and Teddy was fine) he had to disagree. Why discount the feeling of a beautiful woman latching onto you like glue? He held her tight, grinning slightly as she led him down to get on top of him. He wasn't arguing that this would be _better_ without clothes, but her pajama pants were thin atop his, and when he moved to cup her breasts he was happy to find that she was braless, not even a charm. (There were those who thought a charm was no different than no bra, and Harry had to beg to disagree as he began to play with her nipples.)

Ginny could feel Harry against her core while they snogged. She would never be able to explain why the feeling of him against her was so hot, it just was, and she found herself rubbing against him. He moved eagerly against her and she felt a mixture of pride and desire grow in her. In their movements he managed to hit that one, perfect, spot and she let out a gasp in surprise. She wanted their clothes off, _now_ , but the moment was ruined when the monitor flashed red and the sounds of Teddy's wails rang through the room. She climbed off of him without comment and he gave her a sympathetic gaze before getting up.

Her frustration was almost forgotten when she looked at his pants, and a proper tent was formed in front of him. Of course that only lasted a moment before she remembered that, were Teddy not wailing in the room below, she had been in the process of getting him inside of her. She sighed internally as he turned away from her with an embarrassed blush to readjust before he left. She was left alone in his cot, wet and wishing for Teddy to just shut up and go to sleep. She knew that Harry would be back soon, however, and made herself wait calmly.

Harry, however, was no thinking the same thoughts. As he held Teddy (it was becoming apparent that the baby had simply had a bad dream) he realized how close he'd been to... well, sex. Merlin's beard Ginny was _hot_ , and on top of him, and- _No!_ He stopped himself, unwilling to go in that direction while holding and gently rocking a sleeping baby.

There were a couple of reasons that Harry did not want to have sex with his unbelievably hot girlfriend. For starters, he didn't want to disrespect Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They were both doing him a favor, and he would do them the decency of not defiling their only daughter under their room. It didn't help that it was his first time (and Ginny's, really, because rape wasn't the same as sex), and call him a bird all day, but he wasn't going to do that in a cot in his best mates childhood bedroom. He wouldn't do it, he refused. He had his own place, a proper bed, when he was ready, he'd do it there. (Assuming Ginny agreed with the location, that is.) Alongside all of those reasons was Teddy- having a child with Ginny would be more than bad timing right now, more than the usual teen pregnancy, because he had Teddy to take care of.

Of course, there were plenty of _other_ things he could do with Ginny, things he didn't mind doing tonight. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more his, ehem, excitement began to grow. He'd been forced to readjust right outside of the door and avoid the embarrassment of walking in with a tent. He made his way in to see Ginny on his cot, laying out and waiting for him. It was absolutely hot, but before he even touched her lips Teddy cried out again. It wasn't happening tonight, and Ginny seemed to accept it too, because she walked back downstairs with him to Percy's old room (the twins was _larger_ but no one felt safe putting a baby in the room).

As the night turned to day Ginny had to truly admire the ways of the universe. Both times that she'd intended to sleep with Harry she'd instead shared an intimate and sex-less night alongside him. As they fell asleep beside each other, bleary and waiting for Teddy to cry again, she couldn't find an ounce of regret inside her.

* * *

Ron and Harry had gained the weight back long ago, but Hermione had not. She just couldn't get herself to _eat_. True, her ribs were no longer showing, but unlike her best friend and boyfriend, her body was still weak and lethargic. She wasn't working, like Ron and Harry, she wasn't playing any sports, like Ron and Harry, and she hadn't had any experiences in her life that made her prepared for the situation anyone would be in after months of starvation. She hadn't gained weight back at least once a year growing up, like Harry, and she'd never been the stocky, truckload-of-food-eating type like Ron. Once upon a time she had longed to be 'skinny' (not that she'd ever been fat, but she'd also never been small, like Ginny, or particularly curvaceous, like Lavender) but now all she wanted to do was get strength back.

The thing was, she seemed to be the only one who'd noticed. Maybe people simply hadn't paid attention, maybe they thought she looked better now, but no one was saying anything. Ginny had commented, once, but Hermione hadn't said anything about feeling weak, and so the younger witch had left Hermione's private matters to herself. Hermione wished they were still friends then, though. That they weren't arguing so that if and when the casual mention of periods came up, she could oh so casually admit she hadn't had one in nearly a year, and Ginny could force her to take care of herself.

Ginny wasn't her friend now, though, so Hermione merely ticked off another day on her calender. She looked at the card that Healer Johansen had given them when she went into the kitchen, sitting casually on the wall. Maybe she'd give her an owl...

Absolutely not, it was ridiculous, she was _fine_. She'd wished to not get her period since she was 13, yet now she was wishing she had it. Absolutely bloody insane, so no, she wouldn't owl the Healer, she'd enjoy her breakfast tea.

It was nearly noon and Harry was still asleep. Ron was still sleeping as well, dozed off on her bed much like he were dead, but that was _normal_ for Ron, and Harry usually woke up in the morning. When she'd asked him why one time he'd muttered something about 'childhood habits', and she hadn't pressed. She almost found herself going to check on him when she remembered that the two nights before he'd had almost no sleep, courtesy of a fussy Teddy. He was just catching up. Of course, the thoughts became a mute point as he made his way into the main area of the flat, mumbling something to her as he poured himself some tea and started to cook a breakfast of eggs and sausage.

She'd assumed his words were those of 'good morning' and smiled brightly at him, "Good morning. How are you?"

This time, woken ever so slightly by the tea that Hermione had made more than enough of, his words were comprehensible. "Exhausted," he replied, "but I'm meeting McGonagall today, so I'm up."

Hermione smiled warmly at him, admiring his dedication to Teddy, and his dedication to his word. Not that it would have ever crossed his mind, but Harry could have told the Hogwarts Headmistress that he was simply too tired to go.

"How much are you going to tell her?" Hermione asked over a sip of tea, curious.

Harry scooped the sausage and eggs out of the skillet and into a bowl. His aunt and uncle would not have approved of it, but his breakfast didn't need to go up to their standards, and he was far too lazy to do anything else. "Nothing about horcruxes, but I'll need to explain the Room of Requirement and make sure she knows about the basilisk."

"Harry, she was Deputy Headmistress at the time, I'm sure she knows about the basilisk." Hermione replied, rolling her eyes as the realization came to Harry. " _Honestly_ ," She said, shaking her head but smiling warmly. Harry was a lot of things, caring, heroic, friendly, loyal- and dense. Very, very dense.

"Oh- yeah!" Harry replied, his eyes widening in realization. He gave her a sheepish grin, finishing his breakfast. "Oh shut it, I'm tired." He didn't mention that he'd thought to tell McGonagall days ago, when he _wasn't_ tired, and should have realized Hermione's obvious point.

"Mhumm," Hermione said, still sipping her tea. "Of course, Harry, of course."

Harry gave her a halfhearted glare and left to get ready, the sounds of his shower filling the flat. He didn't take long and soon after he was dressed and leaving to go to Hogwarts.

With Ron asleep until he rushed off to work and Harry gone, Hermione found herself snuggled up in the chair stolen and gifted to them as she read her new book. _King Rat_ , by China Miéville, was turning into a surprisingly interesting read. Muggle stories that incorporated magic of any sort had always interested her, much like magical stories or understandings of muggles had always interested her. Not to mention the twist on Peter Piper. Getting muggle money could be annoying, but it was worth it to keep going to muggle book shops. It made her feel closer to her roots. It reminded her of family trips to the bookstore when she was a kid. Even after she learned she was a witch, it was something that crossed the barrier of magical and muggle.

It was hours later, during which Hermione hadn't moved, that the floo lit up and a familiar red head stumbled in, her hair up and put in a loose ponytail. If she noticed Hermione she didn't say anything, slipping back to Harry's room without so much as a wave. She came back after a moment, unable to find him, and went to leave.

"Ginny," Hermione said, deeply hurt by her actions. She knew they were arguing, and that maybe they weren't friends anymore, but to be so rudely ignored hurt. Of course, it was clear that she _hadn't_ simply been ignored when Ginny screamed violently and pointed her wand, realizing it was Hermione before she stunned her.

" _Merlin_ , Hermione, you scared me!" Ginny said, moving her hand to her chest in shock.

Hermione gave a wry laugh, "And I was thinking you'd ignored me."

Ginny raised her eyebrow but settled it and shrugged, "Not really my style."

Thinking of their argument before, Hermione couldn't help but agree. They stood in silence for a moment, Ginny wishing that Hermione had simply let her go. She'd gone to the flat because she knew Ron was at work, assumed Hermione was out, and also assumed Harry would be back by then. She'd been wrong, on both accounts.

It wasn't that she was unwilling to talk to Hermione. She'd come to the conclusion that she and Hermione needed to work it out, but she hadn't intended to do it then, because she hadn't thought Hermione was home. Completely blindsided, she felt she needed to prepare first. It was too late for that, though, she could tell by the look in Hermione's eyes. Hermione was right, and, well, was she a Gryffindor or not?

"Ron told me," Ginny started, not feeling the need to use much tact, or any. "About when he left."

Hermione wasn't sure how to respond to that, and suddenly faced with the youngest Weasley, she wanted to slip entirely under her covers and into her chair, nothing in the world but her and her book.

"So I can see why you're protective of Harry," Ginny said, forcing herself through the words. "But- Harry's hurt me too, and you're _my friend_ , right? So shouldn't you- I don't know, worry about me?"

Hermione felt herself lighten a little, and the sinking sensation began to dissipate. "Of course I do!" She exclaimed, climbing from her seat. "Ginny- we've been friends for years."

There was much more that needed to be said, communication necessary to healing, but the girls were tired of it. They reached forward and hugged each other, unwilling to continue a useless conversation. Everything was forgiven.

* * *

 **Author's Note** Okay, okay, sorry! Two months is a long long- wait almost three months? Damn it. I will say that November was a wash because of NaNoWriMo, but I really don't have an excuse for the rest of it. I'm planning a wedding? No, that sounds weak even to my ears. Ah well, I hope you've enjoyed the chapter! Hogwarts and Auror training are both coming up fast, not that any of our characters want to admit that. :)

 _Shout Out!_ **JeanAndBilius** , EmeraldDJ, and **banzi** thanks for reviewing the last chapter! (JeanAndBilius and banzi are in **bold** because they have left multiple reviews, JeanAndBilius reviews nearly every chapter and I love them. :D)


	9. Chapter 9: Change Can Happen In A Day

**Change Can Happen In A Day**

Harry had not been to Hogwarts in nearly 3 months, and even after those months of work, it still did not look the same that it had before the final battle. It did not _feel_ the same either, but Harry supposed it never would. There had been battle. A place of education and lighthearted fun had turned to a sanctuary, and a sanctuary had turned into a prison, and a prison had turned into a battlefield. Where he had complained about girls keeping together in flocks someone had dodged an unforgivable curse. Where he'd learned to apparate someone had run for their life. Where he'd won the quidditch cup Death Eaters had blasted the stands. Where he'd grown, where he'd called home, innocent children were murdered, crying for their parents. The killed innocents would not be forgotten, could not be forgotten. Death stained things, clothes, buildings, people...

He strode through the halls with purpose, not looking through broken windows they had yet to fix, not fondly remembering his years there, and certainly not chatting with ghosts old and new. Harry had spent his time at school feeling safer than he'd ever felt, he'd grown, learned, and made mistakes. The fact of the matter was simple- Hogwarts was a standing reminder of his most blatant and terrible mistake; the final battle he failed to stop.

Professor McGonagall, at least, didn't say anything to worsen his stress. She didn't ask if he wanted to look around, or if he was feeling alright. She spoke like she always had, direct and professional. He appreciated that more than he could say.

"Mr. Potter, I trust you had no trouble finding me?" She asked. He was trying hard to stay calm, but Dumbledore's old office was a room flooded with memories and he wasn't sure he was prepared for them. Though he'd certainly spent enough time in the office due to misbehavior, after all it was not simply par for a student's rule breaking to require a visit to the Headmaster, to know where it was, he'd also spent a lot of time there preparing for the war, and learning things he didn't want to know. It was the home to the little understood relationship he'd shared with Albus Dumbledore, a relationship he surely didn't understand very well, more than anything else.

"No, ma'am," He said, taking the familiar seat in front of the Headmaster's desk when she gestured for him to do so.

"Very well," She replied, "Now, what were you planning to tell me?"

Right to the point, just as she'd always been. "It's about that door you told me about- on the seventh floor?" At her nod, Harry continued, certain now that it _was_ the Room of Requirement. "Yes, that is the Room of Requirement, or it was. The item I came to Hogwarts looking for was in that room, and Death Eaters followed us in there. During the fight one of them used Fiend Fire, but they lost control of it, and I think that's why the room is nothing more than a door now."

"Hmm," She said, thinking for a moment. "I've heard about the Room of Requirement, especially so last year, but I'd never been inside. It is a pity that it is lost."

Harry agreed, though he supposed the room _had_ been used for illegal children's organizations. It had also been used to protect children, during the war, and it was sad that it was gone. "I'm not sure if we can repair it-"

"-I doubt we can," The reply came swiftly. "Which is a shame, but I can only hope we won't truly need a room like it again. It has served it's purpose well." She almost shrugged then, dismissing the somber air. "That you for telling me, I had one other favor to ask as well. Now, you certainly know this castle better than most, and I have heard rumors of a map-"

Harry interrupted McGonagall then, bearing no ill will. "-With all due respect, Headmistress, but no. If there were such a map I am sure you would use it to keep the school safe." He grinned then, and McGonagall was transported back 20 years, "I've no idea what map you're talking about."

She absolutely did not believe him for one moment, but she also wasn't upset. From what she heard, it was a map from his father, and she wouldn't blame him. The nostalgia she felt was nothing short of phenomenal, and she had to catch herself when, for a moment, she felt it odd that the young man before her was not accompanied by three fellow mischief makers.

"So," Harry said, as if sensing the change in mood in Minerva's thoughts. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Of course," She replied, surprised at Harry. It wasn't like him to offer information, much less seek console.

"It's about werewolves..."

* * *

"Ron!" George yelled, struggling to wade through the mess of his back office so that he could get to his brother. "Ron! Before you leave- _Ron!_ "

"Oi! Keep your bloody hat on, George," Ron said, tensing when George's hand grabbed his shoulder. "What?"

"There's the pleasant bugger I was looking for," George replied, joking but clearly serious. Ron was unamused, but George didn't care. "Look, Ron, you're great at the stocking, but you're pissing off the customer's. You need to control your mood."

Ron, whose mood was currently wildly _out_ of his control (as it usually was after working at the shop all day), merely glared at his brother. "That all?"

"Yeah, mate, just- cool it a little at work, a'right?" George asked, "It's saying something, you know, when _I've_ got to say something about you being upset..."

The joke came out dry, as George was far from moved on from the death of Fred, and left the two in an unamused silence. It was too soon, too relevant, for jokes about the husk that Fred had left behind in his death. The stood for a moment, before Ron muttered something and walked out, leaving his smock on the rack before he did.

"He's a bloody mess."

"Shut it, Wheeler, you're easily replaced."

A door slammed before he replied, "Fucking sad for a joke shop..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"Sorry boss!"

* * *

The hallway entrance to their flat was bleak, dimly lit, and smelled slightly of bleach at all times. Given that, it had long ago been agreed upon that the hallway was used for walking through and apparating into (since they could not apparate directly into their flat). Which was why Harry was confused to find Ron standing out there, apparently using the space to think.

"Ron?" He asked, his tone befuddled. "What're you doin' out here?"

"Hermione and Ginny are inside," Ron replied. "I'm trying to work out if I should go in or just take a walk." He'd had a long day at work, and he just wanted into his room, but he didn't want to deal with his girlfriend bickering with his sister.

Harry groaned, remembering the two girl's argument the previous weekend. "Maybe they worked it out?" His tone was hopeful, but he was essentially in the same position as Ron, and he'd never been one for interpersonal conflict.

Ron, who hadn't considered that the two had worked it out, replied with a further problem. "Maybe, but if I open the door enough to hear them they'll notice and we'll have to go in."

"Well, we need to do something," Harry said, getting more and more frustrated with their argument. He had no idea what they were arguing about, but at that moment it seemed idiotic and immature. "The notice me not spells will wear off if we just hang out here." He thought for a moment, "Do you want to go get Ginny's birthday gifts?"

"No," Ron muttered, frustrated. He just wanted to go inside, heat up some food, and lay in his bed for the night. He didn't want to go out and get a gift for Ginny, especially when Ginny was half the reason he couldn't do what he wanted to do.

It had taken up to this point for Harry, who had had a surprisingly good day (despite the inadvertent memories that came with Hogwarts), to realize that Ron had _not_ had a good day. "I'll go in first," he offered. "They won't try and pull me in, and maybe you can sneak past."

Ron nodded, at that moment considering a delusion charm, until he remembered that he didn't actually know how to cast one. So he followed Harry into the flat completely unaided by magic. He was happy to find that the girls were not arguing, quite the opposite, they both sat on the couch and seemed to be having a rather... personal conversation. His ears went red almost instantly.

"So what happened? I thought you were going to, the night of the ball?" Hermione asked, her feet curled up under her and her arms wrapped in a warm sweater.

"Oh I was, but I couldn't go through with it- not that I didn't want to have sex with him, just, I had to tell him first, and after that we just... talked." Ginny replied, smiling when she saw Harry. She was determined not to blush, hopeful that Harry had missed it (even if her red eared brother hadn't) and not willing to incriminate herself further by being embarrassed. "Oh, hi Harry."

Harry, standing behind Hermione with his heart rate rapidly increasing, was proud of himself for managing to reply. Ginny wanted to have _sex_? Why hadn't he known that? Why wasn't he excited to hear that?

"Hullo," He said, unsure of how to proceed. "Er, I'm going to hop in the shower." With that he walked from the room rather stiffly, leaving Hermione with a giggle on her lips.

"I think you broke him!" She laughed. By this point she had turned around to see the entryway behind her, and could see Ron. "Hi Ron, how was work?"

Ron, who was currently doing his best to remind himself that Ginny was nearly 17, and Harry was his best mate, only managed a grumble before going to the kitchen. He made himself a sandwich and went to his room, determining that he wasn't fit for human company at the moment.

"Well he's in a ruddy good mood," Ginny commented while Hermione readjusted herself to face her on the couch.

"He get's like that sometimes, after work," Hermione commented with a shrug. "So have you not tried _again_? It's been ages."

"I thought we might when he came over this weekend, but Teddy kept _crying_." Ginny groaned, "What about you and Ikle Ronnikins?"

Hermione laughed at Ron's childish nickname, "No, we almost did, I think, but I scratched his leg and panicked." Ginny arched her eyebrow, as if to say 'Are you a Gryffindor or not?' "I know, I know, I want to, really, but I'm worried about rushing into things. You and Harry already dated, but these few months are all me and Ron have."

"Hermione, you've known Ron since you were eleven, and went on the run with him for months." Ginny said, "I'd say it's a different situation from most teens regardless. If you want to, and you're safe, why not?"

Trouble was, Hermione couldn't come up with an answer. She felt her stomach twist in excitement at the idea. Yeah, why not? They were consenting adults, they were in an exclusive relationship, why the bloody hell not?

"Besides, Hogwarts is just around the corner, so we're running out of time," Ginny sighed, leaning back into the couch.

Hermione nodded, at this point only paying half attention to Ginny. Unable to think of reasons to _not_ have sex with her boyfriend, her mind was flooding with reasons _to_ have sex with her boyfriend. She heard Harry's shower stop and shot up in her seat, "I'm going to get a shower too."

Ginny half laughed as Hermione shot up, sure she knew what the older witch was up to. "Don't forget the silencing charm!"

* * *

Since it was one of the only times he'd reliably been alone in that blasted tent, showers had become Harry's point of solace, his time to himself. Moments after hearing that his girlfriend wanted to have sex with him he found his thoughts preoccupied more than usual.

He really, really liked the idea of having sex with Ginny. He'd imagined it countless times, especially so when he snogged her senseless and was left happy but frustrated, but he didn't think they were _there_ yet. They hadn't ever been even half naked yet, and aside from possibly unintended over the closing contact, they hadn't gotten anywhere near below the belt.

That wasn't to say that he wasn't _open_ to going below the belt, in fact it had become a rather distracting desire of his as of late. If Ginny wanted to have sex... He slipped on his charmed boxers before his pajama pants, avoiding another situation with a tent, and made his way to his room to put up his dirty clothes before finding Ginny. He wouldn't need to leave, however, because he found her in there.

Ginny was lying on his bed on her back, with one of Harry's quidditch magazines held up over her head to read. She must have been engrossed in the article, Harry reasoned, because she didn't notice him in the room before he climbed into bed beside her.

"Oh, hi Harry," Ginny said, putting the magazine down and turning to face her boyfriend. He was in his pajamas again, a pair of flannel pants and a white shirt. "How did it go with McGonagall?"

"Well," Harry said, not wanting to talk about that, until he talked to Hermione that was. At the moment it was still theoretical, and he wanted to have something real before he brought it up. "The Room of Requirement is done for though, which sucks."

Ginny thought back to the room somberly, she'd been upset when Harry had told her about the fiend fire because there were so many memories in the room. They sat in silence then, a moment dedicated to the magical room.

"Did you hear me talking with Hermione?" Ginny asked, seemingly out of the blue. They'd both been thinking about it since it had happened, she was sure of it (and right), and it would certainly be easier to have sex with Harry if he knew that was what she was trying to do. She wasn't certain, but Harry missed things from time to time, and she would easily believe that he'd somehow missed her attempts at sleeping with him. Not to mention that she really couldn't have sex with Harry if she wasn't willing to talk about it.

"What?! Er," Harry had no idea how to respond to such a direct question. Had he heard it? Obviously, she'd been talking about sex, and Harry was fairly certain that male ears listened for that topic always. He could lie, say he hadn't, and avoid the conversation. It wasn't as if he was dying to tell his girlfriend that he wanted to have sex, now just wasn't the time. Still, he supposed that they would need to talk about it at some point. It was with that thought, that stuck at the forefront of his mind when it came to pass, that he answered. "Yeah."

Ginny nodded then, a surprising bundle of nerves growing in her. "Do you want to, uhm, talk about it?"

The accurate answer to that question was 'no, absolutely not', but the correct answer was very different. He knew that if he wanted to do... stuff with her that he would need to be able to talk about it, so he swallowed his nerves. "Sure, uh, so you want to-"

"-Yeah," Ginny said, cutting him off before he said it, said _sex_. _That's stupid,_ she chided herself, remembering what her mum had taught her. ' _If you can't say sex, or talk about it, you have no business doing it_.' "I want to have sex." She rushed to finish, suddenly feeling the need to clarify. "With you."

Harry laughed, nerves letting out slightly hysterically. "I didn't think you wanted to have sex with Hermione, though..."

His ill timed joke worked, and Ginny smacked his arm lightly while she grinned. With the tension in the air broken, he began to feel excitement.

"So do you want to?" Ginny asked, and Harry felt his excitement dwindle down as he was forced to answer.

"Er," He said, and her face fell immediately. Of course he didn't want to have sex with her. Her mind went directly to the worst possible explanation; why would he? She'd already been ruined. He noticed and felt guilty, "No, Ginny, I- I do, I just don't think we're there yet. We haven't even seen each other naked- it seems like a big leap. Right now, we can- I'd _love_ to do other things."

Ginny calmed the irrational fear inside of her, fear that he didn't want her because she'd already been had. Still, she felt it festering underneath her, and she knew she had to ask. "So you do want to have sex, you're just not ready?"

Harry nodded eagerly, probably faster than necessary, because he was happy she understood. "Yes, Merlin- Ginny I'd _love_ to have sex with you, but there are other things, and I want us to enjoy ourselves, and be ready when-"

But Ginny had heard all she needed to hear, and she leaned up to kiss him. He accepted the kiss eagerly, the two of them letting their excitement lead. They wasted no time being gentle or calm, immediately attacking one another. Harry moved his hands to the hem of her shirt tentatively, asking for permission, and she sat up to take it off, leaving her chest bare except for a simple blue bra.

"Merlin," Harry exclaimed, letting out a breath of appreciation. Ginny was absolutely gorgeous, he was certain of it. His mind boggled, focused on her undressed form. "You're- so pretty."

Ginny, who appreciated the compliment and laughed at the immaturity of it (pretty? really?), tugged at the hem of his shirt. He took it off without delay, and though she'd seen him without a shirt before, she found her breath caught in her throat. He was handsome, of course, he always had been, but now he looked hurt.

Nothing on him was bleeding, he didn't have any bruises, and he wasn't showing any signs of being in pain. He had more scars, though, since she'd seen him swimming before. She also noticed, for the first time that summer, how skinny he was. She hadn't noticed because he looked so much better than he had when they'd first gotten back, but he still looked like he used to around the beginning of the Hogwarts year. She felt concern wave through her, and a fierce protectiveness. She wanted to find who'd hurt Harry. To be honest, she was fuzzy on the details after that. Of course, that would do no good. Harry'd fought them, and now all she could do was show him how much she loved him.

So instead of gasping in surprise and worry, Ginny reached out to touch him. She slid her hands up his chest and wrapped them around his neck, pulling them close and kissing him once more.

Harry gently leaned down, pushing her back into her laid back position and climbing on top of her. He had to move his hands from her breasts to support himself, but as he settled on top of her and his legs tangled between hers, he didn't care. Her warm body wrapped his, and her hands were moving down his torso to hug his lower back, fingertips touching his skin. Needing to touch more, his hands wrapped themselves in her hair. He was careful to not pull, wanting to make sure he wasn't hurting her. As he did so, however, his watch got stuck in her hair.

"O-ow! Harry!" Ginny said, her eyes flashing open at the sharp jerk of her hair.

How quickly excitement could turn to shame, "Merlin, sorry Ginny, it's- it's my watch, one second."

It took cooperation on both teen's part to get the watch untangled from the red hair. At the end both were giggling, neither feeling the lust from moments before. The pressured heat was gone, replaced by a light feeling of buoyancy. They sat next to each other, Ginny leaning into Harry, Harry wrapping his arm around her.

"I'm-" He had a hard time getting the words out, laughing. "Sorry, I didn't-"

"-It's fine, it was my uncle's watch right? Wouldn't be right if it _didn't_ try and stop me," Ginny said, smiling. "What time is it, anyway?"

Harry lifted his wrist, looking at the time, "Nearly midnight."

" _Shit!_ " Ginny said, jumping out of the bed and rushing to get her shoes. "Mum is gonna kill me- I've gotto-" Harry smiled lightly, enjoying the view of Ginny flustered, rushing around to find her shirt- a shirt he knew he was sitting on- while she put on her shoes. "Harry where is my- get off! C'mon! She won't let me come back, I mean it." Harry smirked and got up, reaching behind himself and grabbing it. Instead of handin it to her he opened it, preparing to put it on her. "No, Harry I'm not, ugh, fine."

Harry grinned in success, slipping it over her outstretched arms and pulling it down the fill length of her torso. The tips of his fingers tracing her skin and sending shivers through her. She looked into his eyes, finding herself unable to remember what she'd been rushing to the moment before.

Harry smiled, a wholesome and simple smile, not weighted down in the slightest. "Love you, Gin," He said, and any breath she'd had before lost in that moment.

"Love you too," She said, pushing her lips ever so softly onto his. Unlike their kiss before, this was gentle and slow. She felt butterfly wings in her stomach, and he felt his lips tingle (something he would not admit to without a heavy dose of firewhiskey).

Harry was sad to see her go, but when the kiss ended he went with her, walking her to the floo. He couldn't wait for when they didn't have those restrictions, her mum, Hogwarts... He watched her leave with a goofy look on his face, and when Hermione gave him a knowing glance from her seat cuddled in the loveseat, he didn't even care that he still wasn't wearing a shirt.

Okay, maybe he did.

"Shut up," He said, leaving to get fully dressed, the sound of Hermione's laughter following him. Despite his words, Harry couldn't stop the smile gracing his lips. He threw on his shirt and walked back out into the common room, where Hermione was barely stifling her laughter. "How is it that you seem to know everything?"

Hermione could only shrug, "You weren't wearing a shirt, not exactly subtle, Harry."

Harry didn't reply, his mind choosing that moment to remember exactly how Ginny had looked in her soft bra. He ran his hand through his hair, hoping to take his mind off of it. He didn't think it was an appropriate train of thought to have in the common room, especially in the common room of Ron's home.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked, settling down in the couch.

"His room, I don't think he'll come out tonight," Hermione said, upset because she was sure that meant he wouldn't sleep in her room tonight.

Harry, however, was not feeling dejected. In fact, he felt fantastic. His entire body felt energised, and he was weightless. "We should do something," he announced, standing up. He looked over at Hermione on his way to Ron's room, "C'mon, get dressed."

Hermione hadn't seen Harry in a good mood, an infectious good mood at that, in a while. She didn't really feel like going out- she was comfortable, warm, and safe. Harry seemed so... energetic, and she knew he wouldn't drag her somewhere truly terrible. So she climbed out of her seat and went to her bedroom, already thinking of what she'd change into.

Harry knocked on Ron's door once before walking in, finding his friend muttering to himself and staring at the ceiling. He had the radio on (Potterwatch was doing a special on companies that had stayed loyal during the war) and so Harry supposed it could be worse, but Ron also didn't notice his entry. "Oi! Ron!"

"Wh- Bloody hell! Don't sneak up on me!" Ron yelled, surprised and standing up. "What do you want?"

Ron was far from welcoming, but Harry was too happy to care. He was in a great mood, something he knew was entirely attributed to his girlfriend, and he was insistent that they didn't spend their night around the flat. "We're going out," Harry said. "You might want to change."

Ron, who couldn't argue Harry's point simply because he was wearing only his briefs and green and yellow striped shirt, looked at Harry like he was nuts. "I'm not going _out_ , are you mad? I'm not getting mobbed-"

"-We'll go to a muggle place, then," Harry said. Turning to leave, "C'mon, Hermione's already getting ready."

Ron watched his pajama clad friend leave, effectively ruining any chance he had to argue against his plan. Still, if Hermione was getting ready... He knew she'd also had a long day- she didn't like being left home all day like she was when he and Harry were gone all day. She deserved a night out, and he remembered that despite her stress about rule breaking, she'd enjoyed the parties in the Gryffindor common rooms (or, the ones where he didn't snog Lavender). Maybe that was just what she needed, and he certainly couldn't force himself to feel better, he could fake it for her. Once she was at Hogwarts, he could spend his whole night lying in bed glaring at the ceiling.

He got dressed in jeans, sticking with the green and yellow shirt he'd already had on, before slipped on his shoes and made his way to the common room. When he got there, Hermione was already ready, and he found his tongue caught in his throat. She wore a Weasley sweater, one with pretty shades of purple throughout, and a denim skirt. She had put her hair up in a ponytail, drawing attention to her warm chocolate eyes and full lips. (He wasn't usually obsessed with lips, but he'd kissed hers many times, and imagined them trailing to other places, so Hermione's lips were an exception.) He was about to say something, complement her, but his words never found a voice and all too soon Harry clapped him on the back and walked to the door, announcing that he had an idea.

* * *

Harry's idea had simply been "one of those muggle places where you dance" and it had been up to Hermione to actually find one. She'd led them to muggle London, and they'd quickly found one. It was loud, and the teens quickly found that they were less sure they wanted to be there. Still, they were there. They'd paid the muggle cover charge, they had waited in line, they'd been lucky enough that no one bothered them for ID, and after all of that they were staying for at least one song.

Somewhere they'd heard that monday's were "Indie Night", and though Harry and Ron didn't find much love for the music, Hermione loved it instantly. It didn't matter though, because they hadn't come to just listen to music.

They did their best to copy the dancing around them, though their clothes already stuck out just enough to be noticed. The dancing was, at the very least, repetitive. So, after a few moments of obvious confusion, they were able to blend into the crowd. They danced together through many songs before Hermione left to get drinks, leaving Harry and Ron to stand by a tall table and wait.

The crowd wasn't the best, which was probably because it was nearly one in the morning on a Monday night, but they didn't care. Harry's spur of the moment decision had been a great one. Hermione brought back the drinks and they all drank them quickly, the cold refreshment perfect for their breathless bodies. Once finished, they immediately went back to the dance floor.

Harry slipped away to the bathroom not too long after finishing his drink, leaving Hermione and Ron to dance. He wished that Ginny had been there, though he was enjoying himself with Ron and Hermione, and he was sure he'd have to take her sometime. They didn't do a lot in the way of dates, he realized, and he determined then that he should do something about it.

Away from the music, with only the muffled music surrounding him, Harry realized how _tried_ he was. He determined he would ask Ron and Hermione if they wanted to go home, but when he got out there, it was clear that they were still having a great time. They danced close to each other (close enough that Harry felt a little uncomfortable) and he knew they'd stay out later than him.

He tapped Hermione on the shoulder, grabbing both of their attentions, and waved goodbye. She smiled and waved at him, and Ron waved too (though Harry thought Ron thought he was being a 'wingman', as opposed to just being tired). With those waves, Harry left _The End_ , and called for the Knight Bus (he'd had some drinks, and didn't want apparate under the influence).

Unlike Harry and Ron, who both seemed to enjoy firewhiskey for it's taste, Hermione had never been a big drinker. It wasn't that she had a problem with it, she just wasn't interested. As the night wore on, however, Hermione determined that dancing and drinking was a dangerous, and fun, combination. She enjoyed dancing with Ron, and going out and _doing_ something was such a contrast from her day to day life that she felt wide awake, despite the fact that it was past one in the morning.

Ron was going to have to give Harry an award for best idea of the century. In fact, the next day, he was going to go to the store and buy him a trophy. _The End_ was amazing, and Hermione was clearly feeling better. It was more than mission accomplished, because Ron himself felt better. The sour mood he'd been in earlier washed away with the music. He wasn't a huge fan of it, he wouldn't lie, but it was new, and it was something to dance to. Muggles, he decided, sure knew how to enjoy themselves.

Hermione looked up at Ron as he thought that, and he smiled down at her. It was only a moment before she pushed herself on her tip toes and kissed him, soft and promising. She'd surprised him then, but it was nothing compared to the surprise when she spoke. "Do you want to go home?"

She wasn't tired, neither was he, and there was a glint in her eye. _She doesn't- she couldn't-_ but it was clear that she did. Ron nodded eagerly (careful not to be _too_ eager) and she smiled before they left, making their way to an alleyway before she kissed him and he apparated them to the doorway to their flat. He knew not to drink and apparate, but he didn't care, and she didn't seem to mind either. They didn't stop kissing until they reached her bedroom, when after another moment she ran to the bathroom and promptly puked.

Ron rushed after her, grabbing a hair tie and pulling her hair from her face (something he vaguely remembered his brother's doing for his mum when she was pregnant with Ginny, of course he could have just been _told_ that had happened, the memory was fuzzy). He hadn't thought about it, but she had drank a _lot_ , and she'd always had a low tolerance. He sighed, it was clear nothing was going to happen. Still, he'd had a great night, and despite her puking at the moment, Hermione had too. He considered it a success, and happily welcomed her into her bad after her shower, making sure that there was a waste bin beside her side.

* * *

Hermione woke up without being entirely sure how she'd gotten home. In fact, her memory of the night before took some sorting before she was able to piece together what happened. She was mortified when she remembered puking, after leading Ron to her room. She groaned when she lit her room, the light far brighter than it needed to be. She noticed a note, accompanied by two small glasses of liquid, on her nightstand.

 _Take the pepper up and headache potion, it'll help with the hangover._

 _Hope you feel better_

 _-Ron_

She took the potions gratefully, thankful for Ron's concern. Her empty stomach revolted against the potions, however, and she knew that if she wanted to keep them down she would need to get some food, and fast.

Which meant that the bushy haired witch needed to get out of bed and walk to the kitchen. Her world had spun when she'd moved to get the potions, so she didn't have a lot of faith in her coordination. Dressing herself and walking seemed far beyond her capability, but also extremely necessary, lest she vomit again. Her eyes noticed the trash can Ron had left for her, or more accurately, the puke bucket he'd had the forethought to provide her. A quick blush made its way to her face, and determination to not make a fool of herself again fueled her movements to get dressed.

As she weakly made about her morning routine Hermione enjoyed the casual silence of the flat, the calm that she almost let herself believe. Harry, and Ron to a lesser extent (something she attributed to growing up in a loud household), was not the only one who had trouble calming down. She felt on edge all of the time, as if they were still being hunted, something paparazzi had a habit of worsening. The mornings like these, where Ron was at work and Harry was off rebuilding the ministry, that she managed to feel at peace. It was just her, and she knew with certainty that the wards were protecting her. The flat was her island of safety, and she could really let her guard down when she was alone.

Except, this morning, being alone didn't last long. After showering, dressing, eating, and settling into her seat to read her bright-haired friend burst through the floo. Ginny didn't have any particular excitement, she didn't bring anything to Hermione (news or otherwise), she simply burst into every room she entered. It was her way.

"Hullo Hermione," Ginny said, smiling brightly. "Mum pointed out to me that the two of us have been abandoned by ours friends this summer." The smile on her tone made it clear that Ginny, in no way, held it against their friends for having plans. "The fact of the matter is, neither of us have anything better to do than entertain each other."

As Ginny settled into the couch across from Hermione, Hermione realized that Ginny had a point. As much as she enjoyed her alone time, it was far too frequent that her boys' absence led to a lethargic and overall rather dull day. Ginny was in a similar boat (Luna was off with her dad studying mythical creatures), and before their fight they'd spent much time together. Hermione smiled at the thought, and even marked her page and closed the book. Ginny coming over once again was the last step in rekindling their friendship, and Hermione was elated that things were back to normal.

"So, you will not believe what Harry, Ron, and I did last night," Hermione started, not needing to confirm what she'd said while she'd settled in. As she and Ginny talked, she felt warm again, and maybe a little stronger.

* * *

 **Authors Note** Hello all! I told some of you, when I posted the last chapter, that I'd already started this chapter. I know it's been a while since I last posted, but I was telling the truth! My laptop broke, I fixed it, and then I got mono and legit missed a week of work. However! Here is the chapter, completed! I know it is choppy as I finish up the summer, but rest assured that this 'every chapter ends on a happy note' is about to end. Bum bum bum.

Lol, anyway, hope you enjoyed, see you soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Complete and Utter Shite

**Complete and Utter Shite**

"The wizarding world is not ready for this," A large, proud voice boomed through the Ministry of Magic Wizengamot. "Our economy is shot, our citizens are distrustful and wary, and an attack on the traditional wizarding household such as this is likely to thrust us into another war."

"Threats of war are unfounded, this is no movement or desire for such a thing, and regardless there is no leader to rally frustrated wizards into war."

"That is exactly why we must stay away from conflict! Without a figurehead war is much harder to stop! What our people have just been through is a cakewalk in contrast to-"

"-And what would you know of war? Forgive me for not taking war knowledge from the coward who hid behind the misdeeds of others- or are you claiming to have taken a side now that there is no one to object?"

"Slander! I object most strongly, my actions during the war were-" He may have continued to speak, but the interrupter was much louder.

"-COWARDLY AND INCONSOLABLE! You are lucky to be free, much less active in a cushy government job!"

"Nevertheless! His actions during the war do not take away from the facts, and this attempt to change the traditional _will cause war_. After everything-"

"This is fear mongering! You hope to control the Wizengamot by the same tactics of the war leaders that led the Ministry of Magic into the crumbling institution it is today! Fear of war or strife is exactly what got us into this position, we must do what is right, regardless of outdated traditions and angered bigots."

Harry had a headache, a really, really bad headache. It wasn't like those he'd had not too long ago, spikes of uncontrollable pain while Lord Voldemort felt extreme emotion. That didn't mean that it wasn't all too much for him though. Adding arguments of ignorant members of the Wizengamot didn't help. In the moment he wanted nothing for than a silent room with his wonderful girlfriend, where the two of them would sleep peacefully and silently while these old idiots got nothing done. Then, maybe, when they woke up they would enjoy new activities together, but at another pulse of pain in his head he day dreamed more of the sleep than anything else. In fact, he thought, he may be able to get away with sleeping right then. Simply ignoring his responsibility and taking a nap, the loud booming objections of men fading away with his consciousness. He wouldn't do that, of course, but the idea grew as the pain progressed, and he began to flick his wrist painfully to stay awake.

The young wizard had been overjoyed when Kingsley Shacklebolt had become the Minister of Magic. Kingsley was a ministry man who'd not once been corrupted, like so many other ministry men. Harry's experience with him in the Order of the Pheonix helped as well, and he trusted him. In fact, Harry trusted him so much he wondered what on earth he was doing there. Kingsley could surely keep track of these wizards while he left for a well deserved nap...

When he'd been offered the position, Harry had immediately felt the brute force of responsibility hit him. Kingsley explained that the wizarding community did not trust the Ministry of Magic, and they _did_ trust Harry Potter. In fact, as writers delved into the heros of the war, the Potter family was collecting more fame. Kingsley had wanted to give the Potter family a seat in the Wizengamot, something Harry had objected to immediately. Hermione had explained it perfectly, 'the problem with the Ministry is career politicians who aren't held accountable for their actions. Giving a seat to someone because of their birth is a flawed system that encourages corruption, and prevents muggleborn influence in the government.'

Kingsley had agreed, and offered her a seat as well. Hermione, fully intending to go to Hogwarts in a few months, had declined. Harry _wasn't_ going to Hogwarts though, and had accepted a temporary seat on the grounds that they would change the Wizengamot to include ministry employees and voted in officials. It was near the end of the temporary Potter seat, and he'd hoped that the vote Kingsley brought up to make Wizengamot seats voted in rather than inherited or appointed had caused the fierce argument that had inadvertently cause the headache that still young Harry Potter suffered from at that moment.

He didn't understand the objection. It was obvious that appointed members of the Wizengamot had mostly bought their seats from high ranking ministry officials, and the reasoning for not having family seats was deathly simple. Yet here they were, Ministry officials fighting for family seats they didn't have. _At least it is obvious who is corrupt_... Harry remembered Hermione pointing out, and he wondered, not for the first time, how the universe had set it that _he_ was the one responsible at the Ministry right now. Pondering that did no good, because here he was, and he had very little time left to change the Ministry for good.

"ORDER!" Kingsley's voice simply had a way of collecting the attention of the Wizengamot. Harry reveled in the moment of blissful silence before Kingsley continued, "This is a discussion, not an argument, and I'd implore you to act like it. We have a process and I intend to follow it! The schedule for bills up to vote was owled and those who reserved a moment to speak and discuss it will receive that time to speak and then cross examinations will take place. Ernest Bulstrode has reserved the first time to speak, and I grant him the floor."

Ernest Bulstrode, the man who initially defended the 'traditional wizarding household', was a large man. There was an arrogance in him that held him tall despite his less-than-appealing physique. Much like his daughter he had unkempt black hair, and his round face was significantly hairless (something Harry assumed to be out of Ernest's control). Still, he wore his crist dress robes without question, and spoke with a finality that confirmed to others that though they were supposedly debating the option at that moment, the decision had already been made.

"As I was saying," Bulstrode started with a sneer, unable to drop the fact that he'd been 'in the right' while speaking before. In a lot of ways he'd kept his seat in the Wizengamot by throwing his hands in the air and saying 'not my fault!' Many who had fought, or more likely _knew_ someone who had fought, took personal offense to that. "This petition to change the very groundwork of the Wizarding World is unfounded. There is no need to give up on wizarding traditions, especially so those which have guided us through multiple wars and countless years.

"The wizarding community at large is in a state of unrest and nervousness, changing the basis of the MInistry of Magic shows only strife and will startle wizards into decisions made by fear. We need to prove that the Ministry is strong, we need to remain the stable rock for the wizarding community to lean on. We need to vote no to this ridiculous proposal."

There was a round of applause that made Harry's stomach sick. The more he worked in the Ministry the more he understood just how it had gotten so bad. Once the clapping died down Kingsley spoke, and though his face did not show it, Harry was sure he had grave disappointment growing within him as well.

"Up next on the docket is Harry Potter," Kingsley said. "I cede the floor to him."

Harry felt a similar sensation to falling off of his broom as he stood to take the floor. He wondered, again, how _he_ was the one standing here as opposed to Hermione. She was the one who knew these things, who felt a pull to change the world, who was meant to do these things. Unless he was being given a target to subdue, Harry felt completely out of his element.

It wasn't that Hermione hadn't helped him, or that he hadn't prepared. She had and he had, simple as that. It was that in that moment he couldn't remember any of it. Not the role of the Sacred Twenty Eight, not the obvious bit on muggleborns in the government, and certainly not what he was supposed to be saying. He wished he'd written it down, he wished he wasn't standing alone in a room full of wizards all much older than him.

The fact of the matter was, if he didn't get this bill passed, then he'd be stuck in this room a lot longer than he'd hoped to be. He'd have to spend a lot more time gazing over dusty books, and a lot less time doing _literally anything else_. Not to mention that Hermione and Ginny left for Hogwarts in less than a month, and if he could just get this bill passed he could go home and enjoy time with them. Of course, if he didn't, and he managed to muck it up, he may be stuck in the Wizengamot past the start of his Auror thought made him groan internally, until his mind was full only of foreboding and the pain of his headache.

He could see it in the eyes of the many people around him, _get on with it!_ They said, not welcoming or comforting. Apparently, defeating Lord Voldemort meant you were expected to be perfectly poised and prepared to participate in a government much much older than you. He wondered how Dumbledore had done it. Gone from his fight with Grindelwald, which had left him with quite a few scars physical or otherwise, to this cold room. He wondered what the old Headmaster would say now, what guidance he would offer. War had been much simpler, especially when they were on the run- get the target, any means necessary. That didn't work among diplomats. He couldn't stun his enemies here.

So, feeling much like a fish out of water, Harry opened his mouth and began to speak.

"Introducing voting in as a requirement for non-ministry employee Wizengamot members will prevent the corruption that supported the second war." Harry said, reciting what he'd prepared not from memory but practice. "Er, and will increase muggle born influence in the Ministry of Magic."

He paused, trying to remember what to say, for too long and someone spoke up. "Potter has done the wizarding world a great service in defeating You-Know-Who, but he is ill educated in the ways of the Ministry. Surely a young man of only 18, with no history working with the Ministry, is not suited to direct the Wizengamot."

A murmur of approval rang through the crowd, but many looked angered. Their trust in The Boy Who Lived would not waver, and they were angered that others did not have the same blind faith. Chaos erupted in the large room once more, and Kingsley, this time, let it go. He shared a look with Harry across the crowd, and Harry (upon checking the time on his watch) realized it would be both a late and rather unproductive night.

It was nearly 8 at night when the argument ceased, and members decided to head home. The room did not empty immediately, however, as colleagues stood in small bunches, talking at a much more reasonable volume about the bill. Harry was no exception, and he made his way to Kingsley almost immediately.

"You have to admit, they are passionate," Kingsley said with a warm, if tired, smile when Harry stood before him. He was clearly unhappy with the day's results, but he did not look surprised.

"How does the Wizengamot get anything done?" Harry asked, irritated with the group of wizards.

Kingsley laughed, "The Wizengamot usually only meets when there is a bill on the table, or a criminal to be tired. The Ministry has not changed this much, in this short of time, in the past. None of these members are used to such long hours, so frequently."

Harry sighed in frustration, hungry and tired, he didn't have the patience necessary to work with anyone, much less noticed and clapped his hand on the teens shoulder.

"Don't worry, we will need time before we call another Wizengamot meeting," Kingsley said. "Time to meet with these wizards individually, there will be no convincing done on the stage."

Harry fought the instinct to groan, and instead settled for a weary nod before saying goodbye. It had been a long, boring day and he was more than ready to get home. Tomorrow, at least, was Ginny's birthday, which promised to be a good day.

* * *

In many ways, Ginny's birthday was the last hurrah of the summer of 1998. August 11 was 21 days until September 1st, and within those days there was testing to confirm students were or were not ready to move to the next grade. So those days were a beginning to the Hogwarts year, and for Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry they were the prequel to a year apart. So, that made Ginny's party the last stress free event, the last event without the dark cloud of Hogwarts and Auror training hanging above their heads.

The day, as Ron put it lightly, was "complete and utter shite".

True, the morning had started for Ginny just as it had for her brothers before her, with a swift and excited wave of the wand. Much like Fred and George before her, Ginny took to apparation almost instantly, scaring the ham out of her mother's skillet when she appeared in the kitchen. Since it was her birthday, Molly settled for a short reprimand before putting more ham on the skillet for breakfast.

Ginny would remark in the future that the morning with her mum and dad had actually been quite pleasant.

It was late morning when the famed Golden Trio arrived, all of them carrying presents for the birthday girl. Harry looked over the moon, and made his way first to his girlfriend before offering pleasantries to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. His present was a simple box wrapped in crimson paper, and she opened it immediately. Inside were a pair of quidditch gloves, really nice quidditch gloves with anti-blister charms and temperature control charms. In addition, Harry told her, he'd gotten her a subscription to a Quidditch magazine.

Her joy for the present delayed her noticing the grim looks on Hermione and Ron's faces, but not for long enough. Asking what was wrong led to being snapped at by Ron, who was then snapped at by Hermione for snapping at the birthday girl. Ron and Hermione quickly gave in to the fires of the argument, and Harry sent Mr. and Mrs. Weasley an apologetic glance before steering Ginny out of the kitchen and away from the argument.

The two enjoyed a short scrimmage in which she tried her new gloves, got a little cocky, and fell off her broom from at least 5 meters up. Harry had been able to catch her, but Mrs. Weasley had seen and the two were forced back into the safe confines of the Burrow, where Ron and Hermione had settled on glaring at one another in the common room.

It was tense, to say the least, but Ginny was a trooper. She showed Hermione her new watch (courtesy of her parents) and accepted gifts from her and Ron. (Charmed hair bows from Hermione that would keep Ginny's hair out of her face during quidditch and any other time she wore them, and chocolates and other sweets from Ron.) By the end of this, however, it was clear that Ron wasn't fit for human company, and Hermione pointed it out.

An argument had erupted, during which everyone was pulled in. No one seemed sure why they were angry, but it didn't matter, because they were. Before Ginny's birthday dinner, Ron stormed off to brood and Hermione left in tears to hide in her room. Ginny and Harry were left alone in the Burrow common room, exhausted. Mrs. Weasley suggested they go freshen up before dinner, as no one from the argument had left without tears, and the teens both made their way upstairs. Neither went to the bathroom though, they only lay in her bed, their feet on the ground and their eyes watching the ceiling. They didn't talk, just lay there in silence.

What was there to say? So much had been said during the arguments, things they didn't know, things they didn't like, things that they weren't even sure had anything to do with the argument. (Though, already, neither could remember what it was about.) At some point it had become 'everyone for themselves' and no one agreed. Ron and Hermione had argued for years, but neither had the sharp tongue that Harry and Ginny shared, the instinct to hit and hit low. They hadn't gotten in an argument like this before, and both were shaken by it. Their arguments brought out the worst in them, and shouldn't their relationship bring out the best?

It was Harry who spoke first, bothered by something that Ginny hadn't even said to him. "Ron didn't betray me, Ginny," He said, keeping his eyes on the ceiling. He was afraid if he looked at her, he'd have to fully accept what he'd done and said, and he wasn't ready for that yet.

"He left," Ginny replied, confused. She didn't look at Harry either, she just kept her eyes up. Her last hurrah and she'd spent it arguing, yelling, and saying things she wished she'd never thought. "He told me."

"We got in an argument and I told him to leave," Harry said, realizing that the argument they'd just had had the same emotional breakdown as the one he'd had with Ron in the tent. Realizing that, this time, they hadn't needed the stain of a horcrux to bring them to their worst. "Once he got out of the barriers he couldn't find us, but he came back. He saved my life."

Had Ginny heard that an argument led to Ron's departure the day before, she might have blamed him. In fact, she was sure she would have. She would have said that arguments should not be stronger than the people in them, that nothing should have torn him away from Harry, nothing should have made him abandon Hermione. The argument they'd just had changed things for her, though, and she saw a different side to the world. One where unexpected, undeserved, anger broke things and said things that should never be forgiven. One where logic and all awareness of personal priorities left, leaving behind only hurt and a feral desire to defend oneself from their own suffering. She could understand now how a heated argument could really make you do things you would never do. Could make you do things that you shouldn't be defined by.

Harry took her silence as more time to speak, say the things he'd never said aloud because he'd thought they didn't need to be said. Maybe they did.

"You don't know what it was like for us, for Ron and Hermione," He said. "I know you had a rough, terrible time at Hogwarts. I do, but we were starving, constantly moving, and for a while we made no progress. We were just stuck, and we had this... cursed object we had to keep. It affected all of us, but Ron the worst. It played with your mind and told you terrible things. It twisted the world around you."

Ginny felt a light blush on her cheeks in shame. Shame that she had judged her brother so harshly, without hearing the other side. Shame that for even a moment she seemed to have forgotten what they'd been through. Hogwarts had been a nightmare, and she was beginning to have nightmares at night as time creeped closer to September 1st, but that didn't mean it was the equivalent to what Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been through. She hadn't gone hungry or cold for months on end, she hadn't felt alone to battle the world, and all the while she'd had hope that her brother and Harry were ending it. That all of her suffering would end soon, she just had to wait. They hadn't had that, they'd been the heros, there hadn't been anyone for them to pass the task on to.

"I-" Ginny didn't know what to say. She remembered everything he'd told her so far, what he'd told her the night they'd stayed up talking, what he'd accidentally (or at least, not intentionally) during unrelated conversations. She remembered how small they'd all been when they first got back, she remembered (how could she forget?) the challenging eyes of three warriors with their wands pointed at her every time she arrived. As of late things had gotten so much better, all of them forcing the happiness, forcing themselves to not miss out on this last summer, and she'd almost forgotten. They'd been to _war_. Even more than her, they'd fought for their lives, for the wizarding world, for _her_ life. She remembered how changed they'd been when they'd come back, and felt a petty shame fall on her. Shame for the words she'd cast on Hermione in their argument, fueled by anger and unresolved pain.

She'd acted as if they should just move on. As if- as if they should somehow just _go back_ to how they were the year before it all changed. _She_ had gotten better, _she_ had moved on, for the most part, so why hadn't they? The answer was obvious, because they'd been through so much more. Where she had emotional scars they had still bleeding wounds, and today she'd gotten upset with Ron and Hermione for not faking it on her birthday. They'd saved the world, and she was upset with them for not acting like they weren't wounded in battle. The immaturity in her actions burned her cheeks red. She had grown a lot in her last year, and in a lot of ways she was older than her years, but 17 or not she was merely a child beside them.

An immature, petty child who'd whined because he birthday was ruined.

"Why didn't you leave with them?" Ginny asked, bewildered at the reality of the situation. Harry'd stayed with _her_. After everything.

"You needed me," He replied simply. "And... and they have each other."

Once upon a time he would have run after them, an apologetic glance to Ginny and the other Weasleys before he threw the floo powder down. That was before. Before Hermione and Ron were together. The argument, at its core, had been theirs, as a couple. He needed to leave them be, let them resolve it on their own. They weren't just friends anymore, and things had changed.

He and Ginny weren't just friends anymore, either. That was also why he stayed, he finally had her. After rejecting his feelings for her, finally getting to be with her, and then having to give it all away, he wasn't risking their relationship. At some point in the argument they'd been separated. No longer two people trying to reign in Ron and Hermione's argument. They'd been pulled in, and while neither of them had snapped at one another particularly harshly, he wasn't comfortable with how easily they'd been divided. Hogwarts was going to be... hard, and this didn't bode well for them.

"I don't want to fight," Harry said. "I know Hermione and Ron always have but..."

"Yeah," Ginny said, turning her head to face him. He must have noticed, as he turned to see her then. They faced each other and it was clear by the worry in their eyes at Hogwarts was looming over the both of them. Once again Ginny would be at school alone.

"It'll be different, this time," Ginny said, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. "We'll both be safe, and we have those notebooks." Harry smiled then, remembering the charmed notebook that Ginny had gotten him. "You can visit on Hogsmead weekends, Hermione and I can sneak out,and- well if you could break into Gringotts..."

Harry's grin widened at Ginny's assumption. Childlike excitement grew in him, and he realized that she was right. They'd see each other, it wouldn't be like before.

"Merlin I love you," He said, letting it out in one exuberant breath.

"I lo-"

"GINNY! HARRY! PERCY AND GEORGE ARE HERE, COME DOWN FOR DINNER!"

Molly Weasley had a way of ruining even the most heartfelt moment. Harry and Ginny grinned at one another in mutual amusement before yet another yell from the mother of 7 had the two groaning in annoyance. Ginny stood up first, dragging a disappointed Harry behind her. Once standing she kissed him softly and whispered, "I love you, too," before leading him down to the dinner table. She felt her mood lift, and she was happy to move on with her birthday celebrations.

Unlike Harry, Ginny didn't have a 'party' for her birthday. Luna was still out of the country, and though she had plenty of acquaintances, she had no desire to have anyone but her closest loved ones there for her birthday. When she'd turned 16 she'd had friends over, but Ron, Harry, and Hermione were gone, Fred and George had been stuck at the shop (for a week Diagon Alley had been under siege, shop owners and residents of the magical center forced to hide inside), Percy had still been at odds with her father, and Bill and Fleur had been gone on their honeymoon. This time, everyone would be there, assuming Ron and Hermione felt up to it.

Everyone, that is, except Fred.

As she walked to her brothers and family, boyfriend at her side, Ginny felt a familiar ache and tug in her chest. The same tug she'd felt at every other event that had passed without her beloved older brother. It dampened the mood she'd had, the moment she'd enjoyed with Harry, but she wouldn't deny it that. She wouldn't stop living, but she wouldn't forget either. She respected the pang when she saw George, a mirror of his twin, and moved on.

"There you two are," Molly said, stirring something as she cooked. "Harry, dear, I hate to ask but would you mind setting the table?"

Harry nodded, and immediately set out to do so. Ginny smiled for a moment as she watched. She knew Harry loved setting the table, de-gnoming the garden, and any of the other mundane tasks Mrs. Weasley gave him. He didn't enjoy them, but he loved the fact that he was asked to do them. Much like Ginny or Ron or the others, he was no longer a guest, it was his home too.

"Happy Birthday, Gin Gin," George said, engulfing her with a hug and handing her a suspicious looking brown paper package. "How do you like your watch?"

"It's beautiful," Ginny said, "I hope it survives quidditch, Merlin knows I won't remember to take it off."

"I'm sure mum and dad thought to put a strengthening charm on it, Ginny," Percy said, also taking a hug from the youngest Weasley. The package he handed her, this one colored a light blue, was much safer in that it didn't twitch. She put them aside as Percy continued, "May I take a look? I know a spell that can check."

"We did get a watch with a strengthening spell, Percy, just like we did for the rest of you," Mr. Weasley said, smiling at his son's well intended actions. "It also has a water repellant and spell resistant charm on it."

Percy nodded in approval at the choice of spells before sitting down. George, Harry, and her parents joined him but Ginny was unable as Bill and Fleur walked in at that moment.

"Happy birthday!" Bill said, picking up Ginny's small frame when he hugged her. "How does it feel to be an adult witch?"

Ginny smiled, "About the same, brilliant to use magic though."

"I am happy for you," Fleur said, her accent much improved since she first traveled. She was a little tan from her vacation but overall looked much the same. Ginny's relationship and opinion on Fleur had changed drastically over the year. Despite assumptions made, Fleur had proven loyal and strong. She really did love Bill, and she had taken her and her mother's bullying (alongside others) with poise and decorum. _I could learn a thing or two from her_ , Ginny thought with an internal wince, thinking back to the argument she'd had less than an hour ago.

"Thank you," Ginny said, but then Charlie arrived and her attention was diverted once more. He pulled her into a hug from behind and dropped her without warning.

"Happy birthday!" He boomed, seeming to forget he was inside. Ginny grinned despite the unexpected attack and turned to him, noticing that he had a new burn on his arm. _Mum is going to go spare..._

Unlike the other packages, Charlie's was not carefully wrapped, but instead almost looked like a piece of trash as it was wrapped in tea stained pages of _The Prophet_. Ginny didn't care, though, and grinned when he sat next to her on the left side when she sat beside Harry.

Ginny was happy to sit down, but she didn't sit for long when her final guest arrived (aside from Hermione and Ron). Neville smiled at her with his trademark warm smile and put his gift, which she assumed was a book, with the others before sitting in a spare seat across from Harry.

Though she'd gone to the Yule Ball with Neville (something she was eternally embarrassed from, thanks to the ghastly dress she had worn) Harry had been surprised when he watched Neville walk in. As Neville and Ginny exchanged pleasantries he remembered that Neville had been with Ginny at Hogwarts. For a moment the familiar feeling of jealousy opened, but upon a seconds thought it felt silly and Harry shoved it away. Neville, Luna, and Ginny had all been caught together trying to get the sword of Gryffindor for him, and he knew that such events bonded people and made friendships. Besides, Neville was a good bloke, and Harry considered him a friend. Why wouldn't he want Ginny to do the same?

After starting the meal, the two empty chairs began to collect notice. "Where's Ron and Hermione?"

Harry looked at Ginny, unsure of how to answer Bill's question. The truth of the matter was, Ron had woken up pissed, managed to anger Hermione, and the two of them had ignited an argument he was ashamed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew he was capable of being a part of. It was a heavy response, however, and he didn't know if Ginny wanted to get into it. She was bound to be upset, Ron should have put aside his anger for her, and he hadn't.

"Ron and Hermione are feeling under the weather," Ginny replied without skipping a beat. "They came by earlier to wish me happy birthday though."

George, who knew better about Ron's recent tendency towards anger, wasn't fooled, but he didn't let it show as his brothers all nodded.

"It is such a shame," Fleur replied, shaking her head softly. "It is an important night! And Mrs. Weasley has prepared a generous meal."

Percy spit into his drink at Fleur's obvious pandering to his mother, and if she noticed, she didn't say anything. "Thank you, Fleur," Mrs. Weasley replied.

Unable to deal with the awkward situation, Charlie spoke up. "So you're still with Harry, hu?"

His voice was gruff and Harry wasn't sure if his annoyance was a joke or not. Ginny seemed to think it was a joke though, because she laughed and responded in kind. Harry wasn't so sure though, and he felt the pressure to impress her family churn in his stomach. Bill he knew somewhat, he'd stayed with him during the war and interacted with him a few other times, but Charlie was a wild card. He'd always been friendly, yes, but Harry didn't know him all that well and he wasn't keen on angering a man who played with dragons for fun. He remembered his time with the hungarian horntail with anything but fondness. He was pretty sure that Charlie had to have a screw loose, at least, to do it on purpose, every day.

Ginny was obviously a favorite, and Harry understood why, she was amazing, but it meant that he wanted to get along with the Weasley clan that much more. He wanted a long life with her, and he was sure that one day he would marry her (or ask, he could only pray she would say yes), and didn't want that life to include dodging Charlie. It meant he was going to have to get better at reading Charlie, and probably get to know him better.

 _As Ron would say_ , Harry thought when it really sunk in that he'd need to befriend the scary dragon man, _shite_.

"Harry? You okay there? You look like someone just read you a poem," George asked, receiving a thrown roll to the face from Ginny.

"What? Yeah, sorry," He said, smiling awkwardly and hoping someone would change the subject.

"We were just talking about opening the shop to new investors," George said. "As an investor, we wanted to know what you thought?"

Harry's response bored the knargles out of Ginny. He'd started working at the Ministry shortly after the war, and it had matured him ever so slightly. Suddenly he had a vested interest in his finances, or, his future. Ginny supposed it could also be the fact that Ron was now working at the shop, or that George had taken a steep decline after Fred's death and it had impacted the shop, or it could also just be him growing up. He had bills now, and he supported himself without the help of her mother or Hogwarts. She respected it in him, the change. She liked it, even, but she acknowledged that she wasn't at that point yet and didn't care. In fact, she wasn't sure she would ever care for the ins and outs of business or politics.

So, while Harry gave into conversation with George about investors in George's business, Ginny turned to talk with her mother, father, and Percy. Oh- No- Not Percy, just her mother and father as Harry pulled Percy into his conversation with George and Charlie.

"Are you having a good birthday, sweetheart?" Molly asked, smiling at her slightly lost daughter. It was an exciting day for her- her youngest and last child an adult at last! She was proud of Ginny, and knew that her husband beside her felt the same way. She smiled when Ginny couldn't answer because George had urged her to switch seats with Harry so they could talk more.

"I am," Ginny said when she was settled in what had previously been Harry's seat. Truthfully, she preferred it, because being stuck in a boring conversation wasn't her idea of exciting. Not that she was upset by the conversation- George was doing a lot better, and he'd managed to turn his grief for losing his brother into passion for making his legacy live on. It also seemed to ignite something in Harry. He wasn't a strategist like Ron, but he certainly enjoyed planning things, setting them up. Or, better yet, leading. He'd led at Hogwarts, and now he was naturally finding himself pulled towards leading again.

"Fantastic," Arthur said, smiling as his daughter got a slight far-away look in her eyes. She was thinking about Harry, that much was obvious. "I know your mum worked hard on the meal."

"It's amazing, mum," Ginny replied, smiling happily. "I'm going to miss your cooking at Hogwarts."

Molly blushed ever so slightly, "Oh posh, I've had a Hogwarts feast before I know how good it is. Thank you, though, dear."

"Are you still planning on sitting the tests?" Arthur asked, thinking of his daughter's education.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I spent so much time studying after I left Hogwarts, might as well get credit for it."

"Alright, but no one will blame you if you do 6th over," Arthur said. "Merlin knows last year was a storm."

"I'd rather not wait a year to graduate though," Ginny said. "Besides, with Collin dead..."

"You'll pass the test," Neville said. "Then we'll be in class together."

Molly looked surprised, Neville was a bright kid and she couldn't imagine he wouldn't pass his NEWTS if he tried. "Are you not sitting your NEWTS?"

What was wrong with kids these days? Fred, George, Ron, Harry- no one bothering to get their NEWTS! Hermione, of course, was the exception, but the girl had always had Percy's knack for education.

"I'm going to take the year again," Neville explained, seeing the growing frustration in Mrs. Weasley's face with amusement. "I was... preoccupied last year."

Arthur nodded, his face oddly morose. "This year will be different," He said, determined. He wasn't having the war happen again- the adults would take care of things, his children would not fight again.

"With Ginny as quidditch captain it will be," Neville replied cheerfully, wanting to change the mood.

"Oh don't remind me," Ginny said, despite her words looking excited. "We have to find a new seeker and keeper- assuming Dean wants to be chaser still but I know his hand got buggered up on the run." She threw a joking tone in her voice to cat Harry's attention, "You know, you ought to come back to Hogwarts just to help me out on the team."

Harry grinned nervously and ran his hand through his hair, "You'll manage without."

"Well obviously," Ginny said, feeling bad for making him feel uncomfortable. "I am a natural, after all."

George seemed to hear the conversation and looked up with a grin, but it was Charlie who spoke. "See you pull a Wronksi Feint like Harry, then we'll believe you."

"Nah, Ginny's a chaser," George pointed out. "See Harry perform a Woollongong Shimmy like her, then we'll doubt her."

"Honestly, you are a natural," Neville said, making Ginny want to point out the _hours_ upon _hours_ she practiced. "Have you considered going professional?"

"The Hollyhead Harpies would be a dream," Ginny said, almost putting her elbow in her plate in her daze. "I doubt it though."

"You could do it," Harry said, a certainty in his voice that Neville hadn't possessed. "Two of their chasers are retiring at the end of the year, they'll probably move their reserves up, but it'll give you a chance to get in."

Ginny almost replied before Molly cut in, her stomach clenching at the idea of her baby girl participating in the dangerous professional matches. "Why don't you open your presents, Ginny?"

Ginny agreed, of course, but her smile brightened not at the gifts she was given when they sat in the common room, but at her friend. Hermione had floo'ed back, and stood in the living room with an apologetic grin on her face. "Happy birthday!"

"Hermione! Sit down!" Molly said, ushering her into a seat. "We were just about to open presents!"

"Happy you're feeling better," Harry said, but he didn't get a chance to say any more, because Ron stumbled out of the floo then, the smell of firewhiskey making it's way across the room. Unlike Hermione, who was cleaned and showed no trace of the fight on her face, Ron was disheveled and slumped. "Ron-"

"What're _you_ doing here!?" He yelled at Hermione, glaring, with a slur in his voice. His anger, clearly, had not gotten any better and his drunkenness seemed to get worse. Hermione shrunk under his gaze, eyes moistening immediately as she tried her best not to cry.

The day, as Ron put it lightly, was "complete and utter shite".

* * *

 **Authors Note** OMG so fast! Okay, not for normal writers who follow a schedule, but for me, whaaatt, so fast! Anyway, before I give myself more undeserved praise, let me know what you think of the chapter.

I've gotten some reviews from people not logged in, and it makes me cringe because I want to reply! So, for the two that had direct questions/comments...

Willa: Ron told Ginny that he betrayed Harry because he feels like he did. Remember, Ron's biggest problem is the guilt he feels over the war. He's maintaining Harry level's of guilt here.

Guest: Oh gosh, you hate Ginny? I want to raise my white flag and say I know I don't write Ginny well. I have a hard time with her and I'm not really sure why. In part, you and others have problems with Ginny because she's not being super supportive (or, really, supportive at all) of the Trio. She's just trying to forget, and she's also feeling a heavy dose of self pity. She'll grow out of this, but in the meantime I want to do my best to write her better. (Any tips?) It doesn't help that, at the moment, a huge focus of this is her and Harry's relationship, which is based in real love but kinda fucked up right now.


End file.
